


Lopen

by killunyan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunyan/pseuds/killunyan
Summary: With years of successful hiding, Killua and Gon have managed to live a marginally peaceful married life away from the watchful eyes of the people they deemed would not be accepting of their relationship, considering their age and sexuality. And sure, they're doing the best job of it, with the both of them deciding to keep their wedding bands from the prying eyes of their school mates, but even then, it's a bit of a hardship when one of them didn't get a fair share of the spotlight that their significant other receives in abundance. Because while Gon is loved by many, Killua is the exact opposite, hence the downside of this so-called euphoria they've engaged themselves in.(or the one where killua and gon are secretly married, and they're definitely good at hiding it by pretending they don't know each other where there are audiences, and they mostly succeed too. keyword: mostly. good thing machi is always there for them through ups and downs, ready to mend their sad little hearts, to which she's exceptionally good at. through and through, the inseparable duo are just pretty thankful for having a best friend like her in their lives.)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 44
Kudos: 127





	1. One: Jealous Killua

**Author's Note:**

> © 2020 by killunyan
> 
>  **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.** No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.
> 
> **  
> _This is killunyan's property. Do not steal. Purely fictional._  
>  **
> 
> Welcome to Lopen!
> 
> I don't know what I was thinking while I was writing this thing right here to be honest. When I was plotting it out and all that jazz, thus I don't know what will make of this as the story progressed...
> 
> I guess, we'll all just have to find out. I added up some characters that I haven't used in my other fics by the way, like Machi, she'd play a big role in this, so there's that. I'm going to be a bit flexible here and switch up some things regarding Killua and Gon's personalities, okay? Not to worry though, I will still somewhat stay faithful to their canon!personalities.
> 
> Now that all that's out of the way, on to the story.

_The word elope probably originated with the Middle Dutch word lopen, meaning "run away." Couples who elope typically don't seek anyone's permission before running off to get married, not even their parents. Often, that's the whole point of wanting to elope: you can avoid dealing with anyone who might opt to "speak now" instead of "holding their peace."_

__

_**lopen** _

**O n e:** _Jealous Killua_

 **September 19, 2009** / 5 months after Gon and Killua's epic, reckless getaway marriage

Killua, already dressed in his school uniform with the complete set of blazer, tie, silver locks already brushed and styled—everything—storms out of his and Gon's bedroom to go straight to where Machi is. He wraps both his arms around her when he spots her by the kitchen and buries his face at the crook of her neck wordlessly, frown plastered on his young face, lip bitten, and hands shaking.

He sniffs, gritting his teeth in annoyance at himself, fighting the urge to cry just to let out whatever it is he's been trying hard to hold back for the last twenty-eight hours, since the awful thing happened.

He's upset about something... or particularly with his other half, and he's been upset since yesterday when Gon had let this certain girl from their school flirt shamelessly with him—while Killua was around, too, watching everything unfold before him, had got nothing to do about it. That bastard Gon, Killua begrudgingly thinks, puffing his cheeks to suppress a whimper, brushing his nose against Machi's uniform sleeve. Great. How fucking manly.

"Hey... what is it, babe?" Machi asks softly, almost cooing at his ear which irritates him some more to some extent, rubbing on his back to somewhat soothe him. Killua doesn't say anything to that, if for a moment and just continues to glare over her shoulder. Machi turns her head to look at Gon, who is having coffee by the kitchen table and is looking rather comfortable considering the state his boy is at, and then pointedly glares at him. "What did you do this time, Gon? Why is Killua acting like this?"

Gon shrugs, a blank look on his face, sipping on his coffee. "Nothing, Machi. He's just—I don't know. He just got jealous over something petty is all. Nothing big, really," he tells her calmly, "Machi doesn't have to worry that much to be honest."

Machi looks at him as though he's being absurd right now. Which, yeah, he is actually. And before she starts scolding him, Killua beats her to that. The boy lifts his head up and starts shooting daggers at Gon through his piercing gaze, pale face all rosy cheeks and teeth gritted in rage. "You just let her flirt with you, Gon! You fucking loved it too! You liked all the attention! Screw you!" With that all recklessly abandoned, Killua storms out the kitchen to go for his shoes by the living room. He flops down on the couch and puts on his socks, _tch_ -ing as he does so, kicking at the skateboard lying about beside him to screech aggressively against the tiles.

He doesn't care. Let Gon know just how pissed he is.

Machi stays behind at that, doesn't follow Killua out—to lecture Gon about stuff again, perhaps, like she usually does—which, thankfully, she never gets tired to, despite everything.

See, Killua is a mess when it comes to jealousy. He gets jealous easily, and what Gon did (or Retz, the girl who dared flirted with Gon) yesterday, made Killua feel so damn upset that he wanted to maybe, pull at that girl's hair and be like, _that's my husband you're wrapping your too-skinny-for-your-own-good arms, you little bitch!_ or just be, for the sake of it, sassy with her and kick her in the shin because what the actual hell, that was _Gon_ she was hitting on! (Like, despite Killua would never hurt a girl. Ever.)

Well, of course Killua didn't do that. He didn't want his and Gon's lives pushed to the edge, that's why. But yeah, that was what Killua would've done only if they are out in public—his and Gon's relationship to be quite specific.

Instead though, Killua had just taken a deep breath that time, turned around, walked away and ran his way home, not bothering to look back even when he'd heard Gon calling out for him that late afternoon. It was to what: maybe apologize to him? Or hug him? Or kiss him? He didn't know, didn't get the chance to know. But that's what's happened yesterday, and Killua, again, is a jealous mess, so he flipped and ran off. Just like that.

Thing is, Killua simply doesn't share, no, he's awfully bad at it, and well, he's pretty much had had it bad for Gon ever since—even when they were only thirteen—and thus he hurts fast whenever somebody's trying to take Gon away from him. (Or so he thinks that Gon's just letting himself be taken away from him, and no it's never like that and he knows it. Killua's just really irrationally ticked as of now as is.)

That's because Gon is his. Period.

Gon is no one else's but his.

No one must put their filthy hands around Gon's shoulders, that's a big no. Only Killua can. Again, because Gon is his. As selfish as that sounds coming from the most selfless person, but Gon has been his since they were kids—had been officially his since summer of two years after that—and now they aren't just some fluke or boyfriends or an item at this point, but are rather husbands. Married, for fuck's sake, and so he wants Gon for himself alone. Alright, so he maybe is selfish when it comes to Gon or just anything that is Gon-related.

It's pretty crazy, yes, but that's how things are now ever since they got married, and there's no turning back.

Machi sighs, scratching at the back of her neck. She's about to go to school minutes from now and well, how could she ever leave these two like this? Fighting and hurting, running their mouths against the other (well, make that Killua running his mouth.)

She can't just do that and everybody in their house knows she won't. So, she walks forward to sit on one of the chairs around the kitchen table to talk to Gon. "Gon," she drawls, almost sounding lazy and tired. "What's with all this? Talk to me. Who was this that's made Kil jealous?"

Gon looks at Machi for a brief moment, sinking in what she's said, and then heaves out a sigh, finally telling her, "Retz. At school. This popular girl there that's hitting on me. That's what Killua's been jealous about. Happy now, Machi?"

Machi narrows her eyes at him, deeply unimpressed. She's got her arms crossed against her chest. "Really. Well, what did you do then?"

"I let her put her arms around me," Gon mumbles, "because... I don't know what to do at the time, Machi, really, I didn't know how to get her off me. She's so stubborn, and if I'd unleash myself from her, she might— she might just suspect things, you know? And you know what, she's pretty fucking popular at school. She might spread some rumors about me pushing her off, and then she will use that against me. And... and I am afraid that she'd use that against Killua too. Like, in the future when we... when we finally come clean. And well, I don't want that. No way! Not my Killua. So, like... I let her."

Machi's left brow is raised, side-eying Gon loads despite his obviously sincere ramblings. "And you just let Killua's heart break at some point, yeah? Watching her flirting with you and all. Hmm?"

Gon swallows, looking down at his empty cup of coffee. "No... I... I..."

"You do realise that's what's happened, right? Because if not, then Killua wouldn't be wreaking havoc right now, right?"

Gon sighs again, closing his eyes now as he plays with his ring on his finger. "Yeah... okay. It's my fault. I didn't do anything to keep him from getting jealous—from getting hurt. Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, Machi."

Machi tilts her head to the side, blue eyes bright and pursed lips pink, all attention directed to Gon's suddenly small posture in front of her. "You shouldn't be apologising to me, babe. You should be apologising to your husband. Like, right now."

Gon looks up from his cup and stands up, biting his lower lip. "Yeah, yeah... I know."

"Go ahead then," Machi encourages, smiling fondly now and no longer furious. She waves her hand in a dismissive way. "I'm sure he'll forgive you right away."

Gon nods, smiling at Machi. "I know he will. Thanks, Machi."

"Sure, sure," Machi says nonchalantly. "Now, _go_."

Gon leans over and pecks Machi's forehead. "You go ahead too, sorry for keeping you, school's probably calling your name. I'll bring Killua with me, no worries."

Machi grins, and then she stands up from the chair. "Right."

Gon heads to the living room as he straightens his uniform and tie, shoving one hand in his pocket only to retrieve it again, can't keep still. He sees Killua sitting on the couch, not seething anymore thank goodness for that, and is just staring at the TV, eyes blank and devoid of emotion. Gon's heart aches seeing that look across Killua's face—he doesn't want to see such, never wishes for something as awful as that—but then again, he's practically the reason behind that guy in despair, so. Sue him.

Gon loves Killua more than he loves himself. It's true, and it's a bit pathetic.

Gon didn't want for things to come this far between them, specifically at school, more so with him being the captain of the soccer team, and for him to become one of the most popular students at school to the point of everyone depending on him at each tournament. Girls flirt with him at each after school party, mates thinking highly of him in academics, teachers and schoolmates being all but proud of him, and—and it's just exhausting, you know? Gon didn't ask for any of that, but what can he do? Now that all of those are happening all at once? Nothing, precisely. And it sucks.

All Gon wants is Killua, but he can't just want that obviously, because he's got a promise to fulfill. He and Killua both have. And it's to keep everything about their love to be nothing but discreet, for their relationship to not go public, for it to not uncover. Not in their school, not to their mates there, not to their teachers, principal, and just, no one should know. No one.

Only their families, aside from Machi, know about their relationship, their marriage in particular. Besides those important people in their lives, no one else should know anymore.

And it's pretty much their problem each time, really, because they hurt whenever they have to pretend they don't know each other at school, that none of them mattered, that they don't give a damn for one another when they're within the school's premises. Which, basically, is fucking unfair and is rather bullshit. It hurts, it drives them mad, it sucks.

But what can they do? Nothing. That's right.

All they have to do is go with the flow. Unless they want people eating at them that is. Just until they graduate and get the hell out of their school, then that's the only time they can come out of the closet for sure. It's hard living in a world filled with homophobic people. And Gon is too overprotective of Killua to even start with, so it's never gonna happen—the big reveal.

All these people will have to face Gon's wrath if they would ever come at Killua because of their relationship. All these people will have to be punched in the face if they would ever say nasty things to his spouse just because he and Killua fell completely and utterly in love with each other. Since they were kids, mind.

So no. This thing they have. This will remain a secret for however long. Gon is going to make sure of that. Because he loves Killua... and he will do anything in his power to protect him.

At all costs.


	2. Two: They Got Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More introductions to how Killua and Gon got married in the first place.  
> Machi's POV before switching back to Gon's.

_**** _

_**lopen** _

**T w o:** _They Got Married_

It was pretty simple, really. Like an actual kid deciding on something they truly didn't know what was about. Their intentions absolutely pure and innocent, not really knowing whether what they were about to do had pros and cons in them. Like someone picking one over the other just because they thought it would be best for them. A boy who'd been asked if they would want a robot or a toy car as their Christmas present, and then they'd say toy car because it was what everyone else chose.

It was that easy.

**______________________________**

_Going back in summer of the same year, 2009._

It was in the month of April. The sun was shining, it was hot in the streets. Children everywhere were playing and eating ice cream, enjoying their summer (as though it was any different, the weather), and Gon and Machi were out doing errands for Gon's aunt, Mito. They were strolling in peace and laughing at something at the time, searching for supplies to Mito's kitchenette, when they stumbled upon some shop. A Jewelry shop to be specific, causing Gon's mind to go completely off...

And a plan was immediately built.

He had tugged on Machi's shirt and had pulled her with him to go inside the shop on that sizzling day. They looked around—well, Gon did at least, because he was the one who was in search of something that might fit his and Killua's fingers anyway. Machi had just stood behind him as he eyed each ring from behind shiny glasses.

When Gon didn't see the one he'd been looking for, he originally thought about just backing out the shop to call it a day, but when he was already at the door, the lady from behind the glass had called after him. He turned back around with Machi in tow, eyebrows raised in question. The store person proceeded to ask what kind of ring he wanted.

Gon, feeling hesitant and unsure at the time, shook his head and waved her off, saying, "Nothing. I'm fine, just looked around is all," but the lady was quite persistent, thus she asked again if Gon's mom and dad were getting married and if he was there to get them something. Gon, again, had said no. And that had apparently made her randomly start telling off some story about how she got married and got her rings from the same shop, saying that up to that day she and her husband were still going strong, _blah blah blah_. All because she got the rings on that shop.

Listening in, Machi watched on as Gon considered what the lady just said. She winced, knowing Gon was probably thinking already that if he bought their rings there, his own marriage might also last a life time, like the sales clerk's had.

Which. Fucking unbelievable! Who would fall for that kind of sales talk?

In the end however, Gon had told her that he'd like to order a pair. Machi's jaw dropped, so shocked, terrified even, because while she was there with Gon in some damn Jewelry shop, she hadn't realized that Gon wanted to buy himself _and_ Killua some rings so they could fucking get— get married?!

How dumb, she'd thought to herself. She could have stopped Gon or maybe asked him to think it over first before stepping into something that was fucking big of a deal in your life, because fuck, Gon was only eighteen! He couldn't be getting married at a very young age, could he?

But yet there he was, ordering a pair of rings to... to fucking propose to Killua freaking Zoldyck. In which, Machi was so damn sure, Killua the whipped, equally insane kitten would say yes to, Jesus fucking Christ. Because if Gon was a dumbarse like he was being at that moment, then Killua was this much, much of a stupid dork that would definitely piss himself if a Gon Freecss ever proposed to him.

Frustrated that eventful day, Machi had let go of the thought and just let Gon do whatever the fuck he wanted. Taking things into consideration, Machi knew then that her best friends would get married soon enough anyway, at some point at least, that was what she told herself. If not when they were only eighteen, then maybe when they were twenty-one or twenty-three. And therefore Machi thought, fuck it. They will get married no matter what, so why the fuck not do it now, yeah? No big deal, easy peasy. Just rings in their fingers, right? Just their surnames getting mixed up and that'd be it. They would still be the way they were then. They would still do boyfriend things like kiss, have fun, continue dating and just everything they normally do as unofficial spouses. Yeah, that was it. Right.

So eventually, they did marry. Pfft.

Machi and some random pedestrian were the only people who had witnessed the odd occasion in a church back in Zaban.

The priest, old and grey-haired, had been persuaded of course; they told him that they will hang themselves if he didn't bless them or like, bestow his holy words upon them—baptize them and that entire sort.

Presumptuous enough, the priest gave in and let them have whatever it was that they were blackmailing him about. As if they were the first ones to ever threaten him like that anyway, because believe it or not, that priest had let so many ridiculous marriages happen from the past, and they all had been sick. Not to generalize, but kids these days were sick.

So that's what's happened then. And Machi doesn't think she'll ever forget being one of the only two witnesses that's been there, seeing two teenage boys get married.

Tears, happiness, pure and young love all combined. It was lovely, if she's honest. It was one of a kind. The way Gon and Killua had worn the rings to one another, said their sweet I do's, the way Gon had leaned in and kissed Killua, carefully then, happy tears in his eyes... The part where Killua's silver hair all soft brushed against his forehead, in contrast to his reddened cheeks while he cupped Gon's face, bright blue eyes locked with Gon's golden brown ones.

That marriage was so perfect that even Machi herself cried, sobbed even... And so did the random pedestrian dude next to her. Which was kind of funny, actually.

Then again, it was so damn desirable.

As time flew by and Killua and Gon were already husbands, they wore their rings every day. There wasn't a chance or two that they would take them off. When Gon would come by at Killua's place to play Xbox in his room like the normal teenagers they were, he would always, always have the ring plastered around his finger as did Killua. They just really wouldn't take those rings off, basically. And until one rainy night when Alluka was fooling around with Killua, tickling each other and just being silly, something bewildering had out of nowhere occurred.

"Say I'm the most awesome baby sister!" Alluka demanded, tickling Killua's sides.

Killua was squirming, fighting her off. "N-no! No way!" He laughed so hard, not caring if he was looking ridiculous and odd, wriggling away from her dangerous clammy fingers.

"Oh, come on, Onii-chan!" Alluka whined, laughing along.

They were really having fun, playing tickling war. That was until Killua blurted out when he felt something that went wrong. "W-wait, Alluka! The— the ring! My marriage ring is slipping off! Please, let go first!"

Shocked, wide-eyed, and face flushed, Alluka had let go of Killua immediately and watched while Killua fixed the ring and secured it around his finger—the way the ring should always be.

Alluka had been suspecting Killua and that ring of his for almost a week from then since, it had turned out, when she'd noticed him wearing it from way back, and—and wow, she'd never realized she was correct after all, all those times. Still flustered and taken aback though, she asked cautiously, wanting to make sure, "Marriage ring? What do you mean, Onii-chan?"

Killua didn't want to tell her, but oh dear god was Killua never the liar to Alluka. He couldn't, not with her. Alluka was his dearest family, she was his most treasured sister for heaven's sakes. And that was why... Killua had told her about everything.

Everything.

She'd listened very carefully too, which was expected of her. And then instead of feeling betrayed, she suggested that Killua should just tell their mother about it, because, Alluka had also told him, that she would find out eventually like it was inevitable—even the rest of the Zoldycks. So it would be better if Killua would just come clean to them, before they found out by themselves. That would be the last thing they'd want at that point.

With their fingers interlocked, Gon and Killua both let their families gather altogether, including Machi, so they could tell them all the big news; the big news of them being married, committed, and other halves of each other.

On the 2nd week of their marriage, the whole of Zoldycks and Gon's adoptive mother and grandma got informed about it. At first, of course, both side of mothers hyperventilated and became hysterical after knowing it (unlike Killua's siblings and dad, and Gon's grandma that took the news quite well, congratulating them about the big news from across the table happily) and grounded them for a week.

As time flew by however, Mito and Kikyo finally let go of the whole trauma and just accepted the fact that their sons were in fact married now, and would be spending the rest of their lives stuck with each other even at such young ages. Because frankly, there is no room for divorce. They will not let that happen—even the weird ones, Illumi and Milluki, won't let divorce happen.

And so it goes. Months later, Killua and Gon decided to move in together in their very own house, meaning new schools, new people, and new surroundings—with Machi tagging along with them. They chose to be somewhere in Kukuroo, because it's Killua's hometown. As well as because Gon can take the long distance from his own just like Machi, so everyone's good.

It's about their 4th month at their new school now, which is in Fargo High School, and the outcome has been for the last 3 months, is of Gon as the captain of their school's soccer team, popular at school—to girls, to boys, to their teachers—mates depending on him, and of course, one who also is known to be single and not married. Absolutely not married, because god, he's only eighteen and that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it? For others it would. So, it's a no. He and Killua have agreed ages ago to not reveal their infinite commitment to each other to other people. And so they won't.

But yes, of course, there's Killua Zoldyck in school; Killua as this low profile school boy in Fargo High, not fond of socializing. Silver white hair, piercing blue eyes, hidden smile... hanging out with the "unpopular" crowd consisting of Pokkle and Zushi. Both who are also stereotyped as the puppy virgins at school. Which is stupid to say the least.

They are constantly getting teased about it, including Killua, getting picked on, because they're "dorks", their classmates would say. Something Gon has no control over, really. Whether he didn't want Killua getting teased at school or did, there's nothing he could do about it.

He'd watch, or sometimes when people would expect things from him at some point, he would join the teasing and the laughing in his best fake attitude, until he would go home and apologize to Killua about the whole situation, sleep the night off with him, and then shower him with kisses. Fucked up, yes, but what can Gon do? That's just how things have been working for them for now. They're in a rather crisis here, and it's best if they shut them out.

Too young for all these... that's the reality. And there's no turning back.

Realistically, Gon thinks he's such a selfish brat for letting all these happen without him putting up much of a fight. All the fucking time. It's taunting at him. But oh the understanding and level-headed Killua will always reassure him that, _it's okay, Gon, really. There's nothing they can do that will break me. Fuck their shticks. As long as they're treating you well, I'll be just fine. You do you, Gon, and let's just wait until all of this is over._

How they badly want for things to work out well somehow. How badly Gon wants for Killua to be happy all the time...

Until they graduate, they would always say. Just until they graduate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Stay tuned for more!  
> Subscribe to my acc to get notified, and while you're at it, I would like to hear your thoughts on this.
> 
> Next uploads would be in the next few days.


	3. Three: Don't Put Your Mask On While I'm Still Here

_**** _

_**lopen** _

**P a r t T h r e e:** _Don't Put Your Mask On While I'm Still Here_

Killua is still seated on the couch by the time Gon's made it to the living room, eyebrows knotting in despair as he continues to frown at what's happened just a day ago, Doki-doki snuggling persistently on his foot, their Persian cat. He's got this glare that could cut, eyes dark and pained, his posture screaming murderous intent, though yet...still looking pretty despite all that; Gon is breaking slowly just by the sight of him.

"He said never again... but look what he'd done."

He can hear at a distance just what Killua is muttering about, and Gon thinks as if by instinct _no, you're wrong, Killua._ Gon would've fought for him if only it wouldn't cost him both his and Killua's secret marriage.

"Killua..."

"Go away, Gon," comes Killua's immediate reply. A huff follows right after. And then there's a meow from Doki-doki.

"Please, Killua, forgive me... I'm sorry," Gon pleads, voice soft and raspy. He's all and ready to go now, dressed in his proper school uniform, and as well as Machi behind him who is just about leaving. He needs Killua to cooperate with him, else Nobunaga-sensei will kill them.

"No, you're a jerk. I don't wanna talk to you," Killua petulantly persists. Gon sighs, watching on as Killua crosses his arms against his chest, shutting his eyes, brows furrowing more prominently.

"Killua, for god's sake—!"

" _See_?" Killua snaps, whipping his head around and directly looking at Gon with a death glare. Doki-doki jumps away at that. Poor kitty. "See what you're doing now, Gon? You're about to snap at me!"

"No, I wasn't!" Gon denies, heart and ears pounding. "I was just—"

"Hey, Gon." Machi cuts in, quickly now before anything happens. She walks toward him in calculated strides. Gon is thoroughly agitated, she sees, as she chances him a glance. "Uh, Gon?"

"Machi, please. Not now. I'm kind of in the middle of something here..." Gon sighs, gesturing towards Killua who's having a fit. Killua glares back in return, worrying his bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger—a thing he does when shaking like a leaf. In anger. Gon just wants to hug him.

"But, uh, your mothers had called earlier, asking how you guys are. I just think— y'all should give them a call." _Smooth, Machi, smooth._

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Machi," Gon tells her, smiling briefly, until that bright smile vanishes as quickly as it came. Machi nods at that, and then goes to where Killua is sat, kisses the top of his head. Gon's heart melts on the spot, watching them like that. But then he gets back with his thoughts, _he needs to talk to the guy_ , he scolds himself mentally, otherwise he'll lose it.

Backing up from kissing Killua's head, Machi shoots Gon a look and winks at him, indicating he should go and make up with Killua now—like, right now, no more arguments!—eyebrows wiggling knowingly. Sighing deeply, Gon wordlessly tells her that he totally will, so she better head out now and go to school, and stop worrying about them. He can handle his husband, he thinks shrewdly, he can.

Machi nods in understanding, and then leaves without another word.

Gon, standing by the doorway, looks at Killua on the couch and studies him before anything else. He clears his throat in hopes of stealing Killua's attention once again, but this time in a nicer way. "Sweetie?" He retries, stepping closer little by little. "Uhm. Come on now, we should leave for school. We're going to be late, you know..." He said those rather softly, being all easy and cautious. Killua must know how sorry he honestly is.

However, Killua scoffs some more still clearly agitated, and that just breaks Gon's heart even so. Without expecting it, Killua stands up from the couch making Gon instantly light up, hopeful. The silver-haired boy shuffles toward Gon by the doorway, not a single word spoken.

Once Killua gets there, Gon lifts both his hands to fix Killua's uniform for him like nothing at all happened; his sleeves, his collar and then his tie, and until he heaves out a sigh, pausing. "Look, I'm sorry, Killua. You know I am. It's just, when things like that happens, you know how I can't just yell at their faces, right? I don't— I don't like it. I don't like the fact that that girl's arms have been around me. Of course not." He scoffs. "It will always be you, Killua. It has to be Killua. I'm yours, see?" Gon spreads his arms as an indication he is in fact Killua's. "All yours."

Killua still won't say anything, lips pressed into a thin line, to which has Gon letting go of another forlorn sigh. He lifts Killua's chin to make him look at him, now it's once again golden brown eyes locked with piercing blue eyes. Like they do, every single day. "Mine," Gon whispers, "And you're all mine."

Killua lets his jaws relax as he locks eyes with Gon, and then slowly, he sinks into that look that only Gon can give him. "I was jealous, Gon. I got so damn jealous, okay?" Killua protrudes, finally, voice small and trembling. "I was afraid she'd take you away from me, and I... I don't want that to ever happen. It's all right if people are to tease me, hurt me, but seeing them put their arms around you like that? I don't think I can, Gon. 'Got so fucking mad."

Gon's had his eyes shut during Killua's little speech, barely taking in whatever Killua's telling him if he's honest. But fuck. The whole _it's all right if people are to tease me, hurt me, but seeing them put their arms around you like that? I don't think I can, Gon_ just made Gon's heart literally ache as it pumped. It kills Gon to think that he can't protect Killua from people that surround him, and it makes him want to punch. Gon just wants to take Killua away from them, the cruel world, away from things that could hurt Killua. But then again, he just really couldn't, could he? Even if that's what he wants.

 _Not all you want you can have_. Fuck.

Having not able to say anything, Gon instead pulls Killua in and wraps his arms around him. He inhales Killua's scent, the cologne he's using, breathing in all of him, feeling his heart beating against his, two hearts becoming one. Killua's soft locks are brushing against his cheeks, making him... smile. He's so weak for his boy.

Gon feels at home hugging Killua like this and he loves every bit of it, wishes he can do this with the Zoldyck middle child a little bit longer and just ditch school all at once instead. They can't though, they should leave soon and go to school, so Gon lets go of him eventually. He looks at Killua's eyes, cupping his face as he admires him, and then says in a whisper, "I'm so sorry, Killua. Really sorry... forgive me, please? I love you." Gon brushes his nose against Killua's—an Eskimo kiss, a Killua and Gon thing—waiting for a response and keeping him close like that, afraid he might just slip away. He can't make Killua feel less loved, Gon thinks; Killua deserves the wholeness of his love.

Killua presses his forehead against Gon's, and then leaning in slowly, he and Gon kiss softly, pink lips pressing against each other's, gently now as their eyes close, breathing in deeply. "I forgive you, Gon. I really don't hate you, you know. I was just... mad. That's all," Killua mumbles, lips brushing against Gon's as he talks.

Gon musters up a genuine smile, and then tightens his hands on Killua's face, kisses him once more. "Thank you. I love you, I love, love, love you."

Killua chuckles, the sound of it heaven to Gon's ears, as he backs away a little to take Gon's left hand. "I love you too, idiot," he tells him. "Now, shall we take these off?" he asks, referring to their rings.

Gon sighs around a sad smile, nodding. "Yes. We shall."

They take their rings off, kiss them goodbye, and stuff them in their school bags. Gon and Killua step out the house and Gon does the honor of locking the door behind them before they could proceed toward the streets. Done with that, hand in hand they walk down the street and turn left to head to the bus station.

Every day, they would carry on with this kind of routine; hand in hand towards the bus station, wait for the bus, sit at the farthest seats of the bus once in, and then wait until they get to their destination. Still hand in hand at that, they would look out the windows and out the streets by the right side of the bus, because they would be expecting the first batch of trees that would come to view... just like now.

They both leave the bus then, paying fares, standing by the third tree to their left in the end. It's where they part, most days.

"So," Gon starts to say, something Killua dreads to hear each time because it meant pretending of being not together, not married to one another. "I'll see Killua later after school, then?"

Killua swallows down the forming lump in his throat, nodding and closing his eyes. He can already tell he'll miss _this_ Gon. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you later."

"4:30 sharp, here, yes, Killua?"

"Yes, Gon."

Gon isn't yet moving, making Killua open his eyes in utter confusion. He looks at Gon as Gon looks back at him, wordless. And then suddenly, Gon's leaning in, kissing him hard. "Listen, Killua," he says softly against their lips.

"Hmm?" Killua murmurs in response.

"I love you. Never forget that."

Killua nods a bit, murmuring back, "Yup. I won't."

And then Gon is suddenly letting go of him, staring at him for the last time, then giving him this serious expression that screams _no matter what, we're in this together._ Without much warning, Gon starts to jog his way toward their school gates, descending. Killua just watches him go, and already longing.

After quite some time, Killua eventually does the same too, has just bought Gon some time for himself, although in his case gaze lowered with his fringe draping down his pale face, walking casually.

And he can already tell, it's going to be another long crucial day from here. Typically so.


	4. Four: Zero Seven Green (Tanabata)

_**** _

_**lopen** _

**P a r t F o u r:** _Zero Seven Green (Tanabata)  
_

By the time the clock strikes half past ten and Nobunaga-sensei has left the area, everybody in their classroom then starts producing discreet murmurs and pronounced buzzes like no one has a care in the world. Just like what usually goes down in class 15 section C, much to Killua's dismay.

Group for group, everyone's chatting as though they aren't inside some legitimate classroom, which is a right shame, as if they're in some sort of park where gossiping and chilling are all pretty much necessary. Or perhaps a _club_.

Killua sighs, ducking his head down just after glancing at the direction where Gon is sat, which is at the front row with Kento, Shalnark, Phinks and Hiro. Gon's so-called friends at school; _the pricks_ , as Killua would address them on his own. Just whenever him and Gon are alone in their bedroom and are having a bit of bantering. Gon doesn't mind. He never minds at all. He will only laugh it off. _Team Killua all the way_ , once he's told a soul.

While Killua's trying hard to keep his mind off of things (particularly his spouse who's supposedly getting coaxed by Hiro next to him), Pokkle suddenly nudges him as he leans in to whisper. "Hey."

Killua doesn't turn his head to look at Pokkle. He only whispers back. "What?"

"It's about the proposal Zushi and I asked you earlier, Kil. You up for it? Finally changed your mind of backing out?"

Sighing, Killua shrugs at this, not really in the mood for anything Pokkle is saying. Although believe him or not, he's really considered their invitation of coming with them at some nightclub to have fun, it's just that—Killua doesn't want Gon to feel bad if he ever tagged along with them without his consent, and so his answer is, "I'm so sorry, Pokkle." And he sighs some more. "I just... uh, my mom won't let me, really. I'm still her baby, apparently. So... perhaps ask somebody else?" He lies, suggesting them some other option, irking at the thought of his mother babying him.

Pokkle shakes his head, pursing his lips. "God, Kil. You're already of _age_ , not a kid!" He hisses. "Can't your mom—"

" _Pokkle_ ," Killua says sharply, cutting Pokkle off. "Please. Just understand."

Pokkle nods at that, huffing and rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

Killua nods too, giving him and Zushi, who's seated next to Pokkle, an apologetic look. He mouths, _really sorry._

**______________________________**

After some time of everyone zoning out, antics on full time show, Kento, the class president of their section, finally stands up from his seat and goes upfront, facing all of them inside the classroom. "Listen up!" He calls, voice sharp and authoritative. Everybody looks up, stopping whatever they're doing and paying attention to Kento. "So, as we all can see, because it's kind of obvious after all—," (Killua rolls his eyes), "—our teacher isn't here yet. Well, that's because he can't make it today, he's informed Hiro just now. Old chap's ill. Therefore, as your president, I'm telling you all to shut up and behave for the duration of his period. Phinks and I will be patrolling, and we will be spotting naughty students. Understood?"

The entire classroom, filled with twenty-seven students, tops, erupts with low murmurs, some disagreeing, some annoyed and some resuming with their chattering as if they'd even give a damn. Killua scoffs. It starts getting noisy again from there, but Kento only rolls his eyes and motions for Phinks to start patrolling with him. They bring a pen and a notebook for their noisy list.

Killua heaves out a sigh. He hates it when the teacher is absent. Very much despises it! Because then his bastards of classmates will be taking advantage of ruling the entire room, and then will purposefully mention...

" _Zoldyck!_ " Hiro shouts all the way from his seat, the little fucker, pointing at Killua with the stupidest grin. "I saw Killua-kun chatting up Pokkle!" He sing-songs.

"Okay! One down!" Phinks chirps, nonchalant.

"List down Zoldyck," pipes Kento with a shrug.

And this is what Killua is talking about exactly. _Why_ they enjoy tormenting him, Killua will probably never know. But alas.

But then, "Wait," someone says.

Everyone, including Killua, look over to them. Just to see what the commotion is about. It's turned out it was Gon. Killua's heart beat races as he looks over to him, breath hitching against his throat (things Gon can do to him). Gon is looking at Phinks and Kento, lips on a straight line, brown eyes empty. "I didn't see Zoldyck chatting anyone up. Hiro made that up."

"What—" Hiro tries to object.

"Right, Hiro?" Gon raises an eyebrow at Hiro, staring pointedly.

Killua's smirking mentally as he eyes Hiro, Kento and Phinks, anticipation flooding his mind. _Well played, Gon_ , he thinks to himself. Gon deserves some sort of reward for this later, surely.

Hiro huffs, crossing his arms against his chest. "Fuck it. Yeah, okay, I made that up, yeah."

Kento and Phinks shrug, and then Phinks erases Killua's name on the list of noisy brats. Gon shoots Killua a two-second short glance, and then they are automatically back with ignoring each other. Killua clicks his tongue, sinking back to his seat.

"What a fucking moron..." He hears Pokkle mutter next to him, the boy doodling something on his notepad, head lowered down. Killua glances at him, smiling lopsidedly, agreeing _yeah, what a fucking moron indeed._

Moments to their class' vacancy, Killua hasn't noticed how he's eventually fallen asleep.

He's been dreaming. Dreaming of himself, Gon and Doki-doki playing under the sun, running wild and laughing, all pink-cheeked and white pearls glistening. Heart eyes and fond smiles. They were so happy in his dream, they were free, no problem, no evil lurking eyes trying to ruin their time...

But just as Killua's about the verge of having Gon hug him in his dream, squeeze him and nuzzle against him, a loud squeal back from reality has got him waking up. So much for beautiful scenarios...

Killua's dream shatters down on him. Completely. It's become one of those soft clouds and TV without a signal, or much worse white fogs, vanishing painfully slowly into thin air. Annoyed, Killua pries his eyes open and yawns as he looks around. He's still inside the classroom then.

He searches for the culprit—the one who's behind the death of his wonderful dream.

"Gon!"

_Oh no._

Killua shuts his eyes, getting quickly ticked off. "Damn it."

Retz barges in with a flourish, squealing maniacally, practically lunging herself on Gon. _Killua's Gon!_ Gritting his teeth, Killua feels something in what seems to be his tummy boiling immensely. And he thinks, rather dryly, here goes this harlot again. Killua wonders how will Gon get rid of her this time, because didn't they just argue about this?

Long blonde hair, petite figure, plain blue eyes and thin red lips—Retz—the cheer captain of the cheerleading squad at Fargo High School, the ever vocal house, flirtatious and malicious, a massive, massive menace and Killua's worst nightmare ever since he and Gon have moved to town.

She's not a nice girl, that one's much given, but she isn't that bad either. They say she isn't the swearing type. If that. She truly is annoying though (obviously), and she's such an expert with feigning innocence as is. A faker, as everyone thinks of her... Then again, people at their school praise her for some reason. They "love" her, they stay by her side. Perhaps because she's the cheer captain after all. She's one of those in Fargo that keep their school's reputation afloat. When it comes to cheering competitions against other schools, fighting against various towns when a game is being held, and just every competition in particular that the school needs her to be battling against with. Some may say they use her, and though that's partially true, Retz nevertheless loves the attention—she has never once lost. And maybe that's how her ego got big anyway. Too big for the crown to fit.

Basically, what Retz wants, Retz gets. She has that reputation.

Materials, friends, positions, boys; she gets them. That's how she rolls.

Now from the very beginning, since Gon has become the captain of the football team at their school (the last time it was Shalnark—Retz's ex boy toy), the hot, polite, handsome, and oh so funny ol' Gon Freecss became the most popular boy at Fargo, Retz then more than anything has wanted Gon all to be hers.

All hers. And Gon and Killua have always known that...

Well, in fact, everybody at their school— heck, the specs, termites and germs probably— even know that. It's way too obvious, that's why. Like, despite she's not trying at all.

"Err, Retz?" Gon squeaks rooted to his spot, clearly surprised to see her. With two of her cheer squad friends standing behind her: Ponzu and Eliza. Shizuku isn't with them today, apparently.

"So, how is my captain today then?" Retz asks, flirtatiously, flashing Gon the widest of the widest smiles she can ever muster, hanging her skinny arms securely around Gon's shoulders. Killua, sat from afar swallows dryly, clenching his fist in anger.

Gon swallows too, squinting a little bit. He can feel Killua tensing from where he is, and he just knows... the husband's instantly insulted. Gon memorized him so well, as though they're feeling the same thing most of the time, just like how they mirror one another without noticing.

"H-hey, Retz!" Gon finally utters out, arms flailing in the air. He sounded so awkward he wants to cry. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Aha..." He's laughing forcefully now, teeth flashed out. To perfect the act, he tells himself. "And you?"

Phinks and Kento are watching on—the entire room, actually—their attention all been taken. Shalnark rolls his eyes the moment Retz flicked her long hair, causing Kento to snicker beside him, and Hiro on the other hand raises his eyebrow. Pokkle next to Killua is chewing his lip as he looks down (avoiding all the commotion) and Zushi is just there... feeling shy for everyone's behalf. And the thing is, Retz embarrasses everyone every freaking time she acts like a lunatic. Like now. Whenever she's pulling the 'bimbo' stance. Pathetic.

"Oh, I'm fantastic, darling! Ohohoho!" She beams. "Feeling great today!" Gon nods in response, doesn't know what to say to her next.

"Whore," Killua hears Pokkle say, the boy shaking his head as he carries on chewing his lip. Killua sighs, agreeing and ducking his head low.

"Retz. What are you doing here?" Shalnark asks, sounding annoyed as he taps on his pad with his blue pen.

Retz ignores him, just continues to smile sweetly at Gon. "Have you eaten, Gon-sama?"

Killua's head perks up. "Gon-sama?" He muses to himself, cocking a brow all ridiculed. "Did she just...?"

Gon clears his throat, laughing uncomfortably. "Break's after this subject, Retz. I believe that that's the only time I could eat, so. It's a no."

"Oh." Half of the classroom erupts in low snickers, to which Retz rolls her eyes at. "Anyway! I actually came here to give you something," she says loudly, laughing. "'Think I would come here without a reason? No way!"

"Uh, okay? What... is it?" Gon asks cautiously, gulping. The last time Retz has told him those exact words, 'about giving him something', she handed him some pink and purple pouches filled with sweets, macaroons and chocolates—that Machi ate before Killua could know by the way, when he brought those home.

Poor girl Machi, didn't know it was actually from the said girl Killua hates. And yet she's eaten something of hers. Gon could only wince. He thought at the time being that would be better, instead of letting his husband know about him receiving stupid presents.

Retz whips around and faces her gal pals, Ponzu and Eliza. "Where is it, girls?" She asks, demanding yet giddy. "C'mon, hurry." Eliza hands out something what looks to be a shirt—or a jersey, with the way it's constructed. "This, Gon-sama!" She chirps, turning back to face Gon.

Gon eyes the material, the first things having noted being the numbers '07' and its colour that is green. It's a jersey then, a football jersey. "Who is it from?" Gon asks, not taking the thing yet and making sure.

"Oh," Retz exhales presumptuously, twirling a strand of hair around her pinky. "It's from Palm-sensei. She ordered me to bring it up here is all. For you, babe." She smirks.

And that was it for Hiro apparently, because he scoffs, interjecting, "Or was it, you volunteered yourself to come and bring that thing here. Surely, there was no way she purposely picked you. You're a brat and she knows it. There's just no way."

Crossing her arms against her chest, Retz cocks one perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him, for once acknowledging someone instead of just Gon. "Well, well, well. How about you shut that massive mouth of yours, eh, Hiro-kun? Hmm? It's the best for everyone here, darling, let me assure you."

Hiro stands up from his seat, cocking an eyebrow as well and facing Retz. They're chest to chest now and glaring at each other, noses flaring in pure dislike. And their bickering begins from there. Gon takes the opportunity to snatch the jersey off Retz's hand.

Gon after inspecting the material wears it over his head. He admires the jersey while it's worn on him, awestruck. It's already been a while since Gon's played for Fargo High School as team captain, and surely it's been awesome. But it's only now that he's finally owning his very own jersey. He feels absolutely ecstatic about it. "Zero Seven. Green," Gon mutters mostly to himself, smiling down to his torso, smoothing the fabric against his chest.

Killua stares at him, mouth agape in a fond way, feeling happy for his partner; Killua's always thought it'd be perfect if Gon's finally had himself some uniform such as a jersey, not just one of those he uses when practicing out in the field—some white joggers and some plain shirt.

By the time Shalnark and Kento have joined the bickering Hiro and Retz had started, the bell suddenly starts ringing, indicating their break time. Gon's gaze at that darts toward Killua for instance, blinking just once. And Killua needn't to be signaled twice. He just stands up from his chair to leave the room, no warnings whatsoever.

Pokkle halts him. "Where you goin', Kil?"

"Taking a piss," Killua reasons immediately.

Perfectly oblivious, Pokkle only nods, and then he and Zushi stand up at the same time. "Just meet us at the cafeteria then, yeah? Our usual seats. See you."

"Alright, sure." Killua rushes out the room, leaving everyone behind.

Walking as casually as he can not to bring attention to himself, despite he's bit by bit getting excited, Killua keeps a totally passive face. Until he gets there, he urges to tell himself.

He succeeds, almost. Because as soon as he reaches the half-filled, half-empty hallways of their campus, his cheeks spread wide and he starts grinning foolishly, all crinkly-eyed and flushed face.

He searches for the soccer players' lockers room at the far end of the building and sneaks inside it. Sighing in relief, Killua finds himself alone at the said area. "Great," he breathes out, "no one's here. Good."

Killua walks around the lockers room, killing time. Continuing to smile like an idiot, face heating up in pure excitement.

Killua, he's waiting. Waiting for him.

After some time, and after Killua's learned Aikawa's locker is actually next to Kento and Gon's, some sort of door creaking sound erupts from the entrance of the room. And then a voice calls out. "Killua? Where are you?"

"Here, Gon," Killua answers from where he stands, which is against Gon's own locker.

Quick to spot his spouse, Gon walks toward the exact place where he's only imagined him to be.

_Killua!_

With no more than a second or two, Gon dressed in green jersey with the numbers zero seven, Killua's birthday, is already reaching out to an angelic-looking boy.

_Gon..._

He cups Killua's face almost instantly the moment he gets to him, smashing their lips together. As one. "Oh, Killua," he exhales against their lips. "Killua. I've been dying to do this to you the entire morning. Dammit." Gon groans in both lust and despair combined, pecking Killua's lips time and time again.

Killua smiles. He's letting Gon smack his hot and wet lips against his over and over again, loving the feeling himself. "You were that eager, Gon?" He teases, words cutting between kisses.

Gon nods vigorously, undeterred. His hold on Killua's cheeks tighten, becoming even more possessive than the usual. "Yes, Killua. God, I was worried you'll get mad at me again. That you wouldn't meet me here... even when I looked at you in signal back there."

Finally holding back, Killua rests both his hands on either side of Gon's hips and keeps him close like that. "Is it about Retz again just now?" He asks softly, looking at Gon straight in his sparkling brown eyes.

Gon nods again. "Yeah."

Killua shakes his head, smiling. "No, Gon. 'M not mad. Not at you, at least. I've seen how you struggled back there— it was actually painful to watch, because you looked so uncomfortable being around that girl."

Gon sighs, dropping his head on Killua's left shoulder. "You know it... damn her, seriously. I don't know how to act around her. All the freaking time. Did you know she even gave me these... these pink and purple pouches of sweets last week? I was humiliated nearby the ladies comfort rooms! Some chick giving a boy some presents in front of Junior Highs. 'Was the worst."

Killua snickers. "Oh, that," he says, "Machi ate them, I think. I caught her munching on yellow and brown macaroons the other day—she was even trying to hide it from me."

"That woman." Gon giggles, making Killua's heart flutter. "Right, yes, I gave 'em to her. 'Didn't want you seeing them, so."

Killua heaves out a sigh, and then holds Gon's each arm, pushing him a bit so he can see him fully; Gon looks right back at him too. "I love you, Gon," he mutters seriously, honestly, "I love you so much. I just wish nobody ever wins you over—"

"Killua, hey," Gon cuts him off, shaking his head firmly. "Killua, look. Stop saying things like that, okay? No one can ever replace you here." He points to his chest determinedly, just where his heart is supposed to be. "No one. We're forever, Killua, you and me. You do realize that, don't you?"

Killua blinks, hazy like he's inside a dream. He nods slowly. And Gon throws his hands in the air. "This?" He says loudly. "This, our situation here at school, Killua. It's all nothing! This won't tear us. We can get through this, 'cause we're strong. We're strong!"

Grabbing Killua's arms, Gon directs his focus on Killua's eyes, his face. "Just after we graduate. It's a good thing we both enrolled in the same school year, because then we can look after each other. That's what this is about anyway, right? We made a vow—it's to love each other eternally—thus, it will be fulfilled. No matter what."

Putting his case into consideration, Killua at this point isn't sure anymore, but... But perhaps he's just once again fallen in love with his husband. "Yeah... you're right. For better, for worse, yes. Of course."

"Good." Gon lets their foreheads press, inhaling, breathing in Killua's angelic scent, gaze locked on Killua's pair of pink lips. And just then, he finally leans in to close the gap between their mouths, kissing Killua gently, all his worries getting drained. Just like that. "You're my safe haven, Killua, do you know that?"

"Mhmm," Killua responds, rather absently, his mind drifting away because it's what Gon does to him amiably. He wraps his arms around Gon's waist. "Am I?"

"Of course, silly." Gon chuckles softly, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

Killua chuckles at that. "You're my safe haven too, Gon. Always."

"I know," Gon mutters, grinning, "but," he continues with a sly frown, "I think we should go and take our breaks now before someone catches us all loved up and cuddled here."

"Right, right," Killua says with a nod, "We should."

Silence.

Gon looks at Killua, tilting his head. He licks on his lips. "I love you, Killua. I'll see you later, yeah?"

Killua smiles lopsidedly. "Sure, _Gon-sama_. Deal."

Gon makes a face. "Gon-sama," he deadpans. Killua laughs. After awhile, eventually they part, but not after they showered each other with yet another batch of cinnamon sweet kisses.

**______________________________**

The rest of the school hours have come and passed quite fast, thank god for that, therefore before they know it, it's almost time for packing up to get home.

Killua and Zushi spent their time solving equations that Bine-sensei, their math teacher, had had them working on, which was fine. As well as the rest of the class for that matter, except for Pokkle though.

Pokkle, apparently got caught cheating on his period, courtesy of Hiro again of course, which sucked for him. Because of that, Pokkle was sent to detention. Supposedly, Killua and Zushi were to be sent as well, but that was until Gon defended them, telling Bine-sensei they weren't doing anything wrong. Which, Killua was once again thankful for. Gon is a gift.

Anyway, in return, they took the opportunity to solve every single equation there was to answer. It was a fun moment for all. As results, Killua and Zushi both got B's. Gon got B minus. Hiro got a C minus, plus dishonesty. Lastly, Pokkle was given another chance to answer the same examination. That was, however, when he was done with his punishment.

Pokkle is an outstanding pupil of Bine-sensei, see. He loves maths, and Bine-sensei loves students like him. Not the ones like Hiro.

**______________________________**

It's finally four in the afternoon, the sun is just about setting any moment now, the air crispy cool, and Killua is on his way to his and Gon's meeting place by the tree. Out of school's boundaries. Out the school premises. It's always been like this...

Reaching the certain place, Killua stands by their tree, smiling fondly as he thinks to himself.

Gon. Gon with the golden brown eyes. Gon with the rosy tan cheeks. Gon with the loveliest smiles, Gon with the most gorgeous prominently high cheekbones. Gon, it's always Gon.

Comes 4:40 PM, Gon isn't yet arriving...

Killua starts sweating.

Thing is, Gon has never once arrived late. Killua knows that—they both know that. Most especially now. Not when they've just had that intimate moment back in the soccer players' lockers room...

Something... something must've gone wrong, right? If so, what is it? Killua hopes Gon isn't in some kind of trouble now, or worse, got dragged by Retz and her lame antics.

As if the universe has read Killua's mind at all, on cue, his phone buzzes in his pocket indicating a call. Fishing it out, Killua accepts the call right away knowing it's Gon. "Gon? Where are you?"

"Hey, Killua," Gon says, voice a bit off. Killua can already tell this is not gonna be good. He frowns, cupping the receiver with his hand.

"Hey... What's up?" Killua whispers. "Where are you, Gon?"

"I... I can't go home yet, Killua," Gon whispers back, and Killua can almost hear him wincing on the other line. "Re—," he sighs, cutting himself off. "Listen, it's. It's Retz, she— she practically pleaded to me to come with her and her friends."

Killua's heart is on his mouth, throat closing in. He can't breathe. He can't move. "What..." He's being frozen to the spot, just like his heart is.

Gon sighs deeply. "I'm so, so sorry, Killua. Shit," Gon groans, "I would be in so much trouble again with you, wouldn't I?" he says, sounding defeated. He probably already knows the answer to that.

Biting on his trembling lip, Killua forces himself not to have a lethal breakdown right there and then. He won't. Despite he wants to cry so badly, in rage, eyes already stinging begging for tears to drop.

It's official, he thinks, he hates Retz so fucking much.

"I... I'll just see you later at home, Gon," is all Killua says, and then he's hanging up the next... leaving Gon speechless and not at all forgiven.

Whatever. Killua can walk home alone.


	5. Five: You Aren't Sleeping Alone Tonight

_**** _

_**lopen** _

**P a r t F i v e:** _You Aren't Sleeping Alone Tonight_

Killua walks home alone. He decides against riding a bus today—not really in the mood with having people around and sitting next to him. Today isn't a good day.

When Killua gets home, Machi opens the door for him, and instantaneously as though he's been craving it all day, he wraps his arms around her. That's the only time then that he finally lets his tears fall, built-in anger only now hitting him in full.

Machi hushes him, pulling him inside the house as she cards her fingers through his silver locks, taming his whirl winded-mop in the process. She stays silent.

Heartbeats later, she finally tries for one question, "It's that Retz girl again?"

Not saying a word, Killua for a second there had made Machi all angered and worried. But then Killua suddenly nods his head, and that has just hit it home for Machi.

"Aw, Kil," she coos, stroking the back of Killua's head, "I'm so sorry..."

Killua looks up, eyes red and puffy, lips swollen and redder than usual. "For what?" He croaks out, tired. "You didn't do anything, Machi, it's Gon... he didn't say no to her invitation. They went somewhere, I don't know where. I didn't bother asking him."

"Oh, Jesus," Machi mutters, pulling Killua back again to rest against her neck. "Don't get mad at him, Kil, I'm sure Gon tried waggling off that girl's claws. We know Gon, he wouldn't let you down without putting up a fight. You know Gon. He always tries hard."

Killua sighs, pursing his lips as he thinks about Machi's words. She sure is right, is the thing, and Killua knows it. Gon does try hard. What Gon's shown him today at school, was all Gon trying his best to defend him from Hiro, the world, and just everything that's tried to hurt his feelings.

The vow. Killua thinks about the vow they made back in the summer. It's the one that makes sense above the rest, and it's what his weak ass heart needs right now...

"I guess you're right, Machi," Killua finally says, voice cracking at the end. "I'll... I'll try not to be sad. He told me himself he was sorry after all."

Machi gently pushes his head off her neck and cups his face so she can look at him; she searches his eyes, aiming for nothing but honesty. Sincerity. "So... do you forgive him now, Kil? There," she points at his chest, "there in your heart. Have you forgiven him at heart?"

Killua blows out another sigh, averting his gaze and looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe," he mutters, "I don't know..."

Machi rolls her eyes, huffing. She smacks Killua right across the head, pinched. " _Idiot_ ," she says, "Gon's your _husband_ , do you hear? He will always, always come home to you no matter what, understood? So, I suggest you forgive him, even if it's just in your heart that you will. You have to trust him, have faith in him! We're both sure nothing below the belt will happen to him later on. It's you that he'll choose, as always, in the end!"

Killua scratches the back of his head where Machi's smacked him quite roughly, not at all complaining about it. She's quite the amazon anyway, so he and Gon pretty much respect her to the highest of levels. Not only because of that though, but also because she's like their big sister (given her age), their part time mother, and best friend. She's their fairy god mother too. So reliable, so kind, so trustworthy. So, "Okay, okay. I suppose," Killua tells her, letting up. "You're right, I'll admit. Damn, it even scares me sometimes how you're always right with things and critical situations such as this."

Machi grins at him, the both of them loosening up now. "Oh, shut up. This isn't even yet one of those 'critical situations' you speak of, you little loon," she says, air-quoting.

Killua rolls his eyes, and then finally he grins. "I know, I know. You've helped us quite a million times now, respectively, sure."

"Exactly!" Machi beams exaggeratedly, grinning widely. She widens her arms, beckoning for Killua to step forward and give her a hug—for consolation. Killua obliges despite he finds it a bit dumb, but of course he would, grinning widely as well. Killua loves cuddling even if he, at any day, in any way, would refuse to admit it, to which Machi's well aware of; and thus this is what she's chosen to do just so she can at least make Killua feel a bit less forlorn and broken. Killua gets a waft of Machi's fruity scent with a mixture of vanilla—just the way Killua's always been familiar of that wonderful smell she possesses—as he cuddles her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Right," Machi says after some time, patting Killua's back, "now, come on, kid. Let's cook some dinner and eat. Also, you should help me with my take-home activities in History and Physics. You know I suck loads at those and you're the Einstein in this household, so."

Killua chuckles, wiping at his tear-stained face. "Sure, sure," he drawls, "let's go and get it over with then."

**______________________________**

Killua stares at the ceiling as he lies in his and Gon's bed, counting the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck up there, not blinking so much because he might just fall asleep and that's what he's avoiding. He keeps on willing himself not to yawn—not to rub his eyes sleepily—even if it's tempting. He just doesn't want to yet. _You can't sleep, Killua_ , he tells himself in his head over and over again, he must not.

Gon isn't home yet, is the thing, despite the fact it's already way, way, way past their bedtime. And Killua—Killua refuses to sleep alone. Heck, he's already swallowed hard earlier and taken the fact he had to walk alone until he was home. So, now he won't let sleeping alone happen, no. Not happening.

Gon and Killua's room is quiet at this time of the night, and the only sources of lightning are coming from the glow-in-dark stars up the ceiling, the bedside lamp by the nightstand next to Killua, and from the moonlight that's creeping through the windowpane. The night is cold, very cold, and nothing's making any actual noise, not the crickets from the trees, not the birds from their nests, not even the stray dogs that howl at this time of the night. It's a sad, boring night.

It's almost two in the midnight, it's already so late and Killua knows that Machi's already sound asleep in her room. Doki-doki too, probably, by the fluffy rug in the living room. How he envies them, really. Also, how tired is he now that he can fall asleep any moment.

But like, his big spoon... he isn't home yet.

Killua clutches on the duvet and pulls it further against him, letting the hems touch his chin. "Gon... what's taking you so long?" He asks no one in particular, causing himself to release a sigh.

Just then, someone barges inside their room, making Killua open his mouth to say something, just anything, because he's expected it to be Gon.

He expected for something too much.

"Just as I thought," Machi says, sighing. "You're still awake." Killua licks his lips, steadily breathing, just waiting for Machi to say something that would may as well knock some senses out of him once again. Like perhaps tell him reasons of why he should just sleep now instead of waiting for Gon to come home to him. "Go to sleep, Kil," she finally tells him, "Gon is coming home late."

Killua shifts from his position to another. "I know."

"Did he text you?"

"I shut my phone off."

"Oh, Killua... Dear, why would you do that?" Machi asks, sounding frustrated, coming closer. She leaves the door ajar, and then she sits at the edge of the bed, dipping the mattress. Machi reaches out to Killua, running a hand through his hair. "He must be sending you loads of messages now, babe. Messages, asking for your forgiveness—"

"—and a lot of I love you's," Killua finishes for her, "I know."

Machi grins slyly. "Oh, well. We both know Gon very, very well, don't we?"

Killua nods. "We do, yeah."

Machi leans down and plants a chaste kiss against Killua's forehead. "Right. Go to sleep now, Kil. Gon must just be around the corner, on his way here."

"Yeah, hope so," Killua replies, not sounding sure.

Machi shuts the bedside lamp and walks her way toward the door. "Night, Kil," she whispers amidst the dark, closing the door.

"Night, mom," Killua mumbles, and then he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**______________________________**

Gon is running, huffing off heavy breaths as he goes, and thinks he has never been more eager all his life of going home ever. Ever.

It actually wasn't Gon's fault that he's running late. The truth of the matter is, he lost his wallet (where all his savings were usually stuffed) for a whole 3 hours from the party at Retz's house when Hiro and Shalnark were messing around with him, despite him ordering them to calm the heck down. They just wouldn't, that's the dumbest part of it, saying he wasn't the boss of them when it was party time. Gon had balled his fist in anger, looked for his missing wallet at the duration of time he was there, until he'd found it, and now he's damn late for his cue to come home to his husband and Machi.

Another thing as well that's eaten up his time, was the fact he's pushed himself to search for an open flower shop (despite the dawn of the night) while he found his way home. Gon thinks he maybe needs something smelling good and looking pretty in order to coax Killua and Machi into forgiving him completely. Gon knows he needs to put some big, big effort if he wants their I forgive you's.

"Kuso," Gon curses as he fixes his hair, urging to see well as he runs, "kuso, kuso, kuso."

He lets his backpack and gym bag dangle loosely against his shoulders as he firmly clutches on the flower bouquets in his arm—he's bought two; one for Machi and one for Killua.

By the time their house comes to view, Gon's so out of it his insides churn. And then suddenly he's feeling nervous.

 _Here goes nothing_ , he thinks with his troubled mind. Gon walks up the stone path after he's entered the front lawn, and then he uses his keys to open the door. The house is warm compared to the freezing degree outside and all the sudden, Gon's feeling contented that finally he's home. Doki-doki purrs from somewhere, indicating she's smelled Gon's presence as he walks further the area and into the living room. Gon can't see a thing, the lights are off, but he can care less about that for now.

As he tiptoes toward the kitchen, Machi's door creaks open. "You're late, you dummy. Where the fuck have you been?" She hisses almost instantly at him, crossing her arms against her chest and demanding for explanation.

Gon's heart is on his mouth. "Machi," he breathes, "you... you scared me."

" _Gon Freecss-Zoldyck_. Where the hell have you been?" She asks again, a bit calmer now.

Gon heaves a sigh, dropping his heavy bags on the ground. He walks toward Machi and lends out one bouquet—one that is stuffed of lilies and dandelions. "Retz and her friends pulled me in their car this afternoon. She _dragged_ me, literally, with her, and brought me to her stupid mansion," Gon explains. "She didn't even ask, just shoved me in the car. There were at least ten of them inside the car, like, we became sardines. I tried to get off it, but when the car started moving, the next thing I know was I'd already lost my way back. I searched my way home, Machi, believe me... I even lost my damn wallet at Retz's lair and I had to go find it."

Machi doesn't say a word in the meantime, sighing.

"Here, Machi. Just... just take this and forgive me, yeah?"

Machi stares at the bouquet, and as soon as she's recognized it's her favorite lilies and dandelions, her facial expression completely softens. She accepts the bouquet then. "Killua's been waiting all night for you, you know," she murmurs, nuzzling her nose at the opening of the bouquet.

Gon nods. "I figured," he says softly.

"So?" Machi demands, cocking a brow.

Gon gulps, and then he leaves Machi's doorstep to come to his and Killua's. Once at the doorway of their room, he looks back to see that Machi's already shut her door. "Dammit," Gon mumbles as he grips on the doorknob; turning back to it, he opens the door and trudges in. The entire room is cold, wind from the outside coming in right through their window. Gon makes his way over there and shuts the blinds to keep the wind from coming in. Facing the bed, he switches the bedside lamp on and immediately, he sees Killua's face silhouetted by the yellowness of the light as well as the darkness of the shadow.

His eyelids are closed, his lips parted slightly... and he's snoring ever so softly. Gon's husband.

"You're so beautiful, Killua," Gon murmurs, studying Killua physique. The pale boy is already too deep in sleep, Gon only realizes now, and he thinks maybe he's too late. Too late to be seen by Killua as he comes in tonight.

How Gon can imagine Killua waiting for him all night, all alone in this dark bedroom of their home... Gon mentally winces at the thought.

Looking down at his body, Gon acknowledges he's still overdressed; he places the bouquet on the desk behind him then and takes off his coat, his shirt, his shoes, and then his pants, leaving his boxers and bare torso at bay. Gon climbs in bed next to Killua afterwards, scooting closer and closer to him until there's no spaces left between them. Gon leans in, and he can't help inhale Killua's sweet angel scent. He feels at home entirely all the sudden.

Staring up the ceiling where glow-in-the-dark stickers scatter, Gon absently brushes his fingers through Killua's soft tuft of silver locks as he thinks back to when he's put those up... just because Killua insisted to. Gon never wanted anything more but to grant his pleas because that was the love of his life asking for something. Gon has always given Killua whatever he wants. He loves him too much.

Too much for his own good, perhaps.

"My husband," Gon whispers, pressing his palm against Killua's forehead, leaning close to kiss his lips.

"Mmm..." Killua shifts on his position all the sudden, momentarily disturbed in his sleep. Gon's heartbeat picks up its pace. "Gon? Is that you? You're home?" The tone of Killua's voice is low and raspy—scratchy from sleep. He sounds tired, almost drained, and Gon deems that's a clear evident of an aftermath of loneliness.

He feels a whole lot guilty about it.

"Yes, babe, it's me. I'm home," he mumbles against Killua's cheek, kissing him twice right there. He places his arm over Killua's waist as he spoons him from behind, pulling him closer, closer, closer... as though they aren't yet snuggled enough.

He feels Killua exhales, not responding to him, and so silence takes over.

And until Gon speaks, voice trembling, tears escaping his closed eyes. "I'm sorry, Killua."

And that's all Killua wants to hear from his husband, apparently, his one and only Gon. His apology. And that's all it takes as well for him to shift on his position in bed to face Gon completely; he nestles his face and nose against Gon's exposed chest and breathes him in, all of him. "It's all right, Gon," Killua tells him softly, genuinely. "I know you tried, I know you love me, and that I have faith in you. Perhaps I just felt left out... but, that's fine now. I am fine now. Let's just go to sleep, yeah? Besides, I missed you."

Hearing that, Killua's sincere words cradling his heart, Gon smiles as he lets his tears dry. "And I'm always missing you, Killua. You know that, don't you?"

"I know," Killua mumbles around an obvious smile, yawning.

"Goodnight then," Gon whispers, kissing the top of his head for the last time.

Killua hums. He curls in on himself as he lets Gon spoon him, and then he kisses Gon's hand. "Night, Gon."


	6. Six: Best Friends That Are Also Married

_**** _

_**lopen** _

**P a r t S i x:** _Best Friends That Are Also Married_

Machi takes out the bowl of popcorn from the oven and brings it over to the living room. Killua and Gon are cuddled on the couch, watching some film while Gon cards calloused hand through Killua's naturally silver hair—that are heavenly bouncy and softer today, just how Gon likes it. Machi flops down next to them, crossing her legs, and then she hands Killua the bowl. "Thank you," Killua mumbles, already scooping up some popcorn to shove in his mouth. They begin to munch, not taking their eyes off the TV screen.

"Who killed who?" Machi asks, referring to the screaming guy on the film.

Killua stuffs popcorn on his mouth some more, chewing loudly, responding to Machi, "Paris Hilton died, some guy stabbed a post through her throat."

"Wow," Machi muses, "I thought she'd last."

They're watching 'House of Wax', courtesy of Killua, some foreign film he looked up from the internet.

"Yeah, 'thought so too," agrees Gon.

"Sshh," Killua hushes them, "stop talking, you two. Trying to watch here." Gon and Machi look at each other, bemused, and then they both burst in laughter. "What?" Killua asks incredulously, fangs out, "I thought this film was good! Don't you agree? Idiots."

Gon shakes his head, grinning, looking down at Killua who's sitting in between his thighs, leaning against his chest, silver locks touching the tip of his chin, "Yeah, okay. It's a good movie, Killua, agreed."

"Oh, shut up," Killua scoffs, pouting. Gon pinches his cheek, laughing lightly.

Right beside them, a dreamy sounding sigh is produced by Machi. "It's been years and I still think you two are the cutest couple," she teases them, grinning silly.

Killua rolls his eyes as he feels his face heat up, shoving her lightly, "Fuck off," he tells her. Gon blushes a deep red.

By the time the movie ended, they switch off the TV and stretch from their positions on the couch. "I'm going to feed Doki-doki," Machi announces as she stands up. Killua dismisses her, nodding.

After some time, Killua looks up at Gon as he plays on his lips with his thumb and index finger—a habit of him when pondering—and Gon raises his eyebrows at that since he knows. "What is it, babe?" he asks.

"Think I'm going to call mother," Killua tells him, all innocent and wide-eyed and adorable. Gon's heart flutters in his chest, looking at him so closely like this on a fine evening. His cheeks are rosy, lips red, and his eyes a striking blue. Gon has this sudden urge to pocket him and never share him with the world. If only though.

"Sure, babe. Do you need to borrow my phone or?" He asks, taking Killua's hand to keep him from playing on his lips—those bloody irresistible lips.

"Yes, please," Killua says, squeezing his hand.

Gon nods, leans in and once and for all kisses him. "Okay, wait here, I'll go get it."

"Thank you, Gon."

Gon steps inside their room and looks for his school bag (because it's where he left his phone last). When he sees it, he takes his phone from one of the pockets, and then checks it first for messages just in case he got some.

It turns out he has about three texts: from Hiro, talking to him about Killua (as always. Gon's actually starting to think that maybe he fancies Killua with the way that he keeps on talking about him), from Kento, and from Retz. Ignoring them all, he goes back to the living room and flops down on the couch next to Killua. He hands the phone over, and then lets him call Kikyo. While Killua talks to Kikyo, Gon stays quiet next to him, just listening to Killua's words. "We've eaten dinner, mom, yes. And you? Oh, no, we're fine, see. Still going strong; there's nothing to worry about, really," Killua chuckles albeit awkwardly, his face going red.

 _How adorable_ , Gon thinks absently to himself, playing with Killua's sleeve. It's soft and it's pink, the fabric. The wooly sweater his Aunt Mito gave Killua on his 14th birthday. It looks smaller now... Strange. Killua sure does grow fast.

"He takes good care of me, of course. Yeah, mom, he's here—right next to me," Killua says over the phone, looking at Gon suddenly, eyes sparkling with amusement. Gon smiles a little at him. "You want to talk to him?"

Gon points to himself, _Me?_ , he mouths. Killua nods, handing the phone over. Gon takes it happily. "Hello, Kikyo?"

"Hello, darling!" Kikyo greets sounding immensely brightly. "How are you? You both eating right on time? How's Machi?" She fires him multiple questions, and then she giggles. "Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry for blabbering, love, I just really missed you guys a lot."

Gon's face heats up, butterflies wriggling in his stomach. He loves Mama Duchess so much. The entirety of the Zoldycks, actually. "Oh, it's all right, Kikyo, honest! I missed you too—Machi and I do!" He tells her. "Oh, and we're all doing well here. We just had dinner—curry. Machi cooked, and it was fantastic, let me tell you. Also, we watched some film."

"That's great to hear, darling," Kikyo says and Gon can tell she's beaming. "Tell Machi dear that I miss her too, alright? And what did you guys watch?"

"Will do! And we watched the film called House of Wax," Gon informs, chuckling, "Killua's the one who picked it." Killua sticks his tongue out at Gon when they look at each other out of instinct.

Gon and Kikyo's conversation lasted a while. Gon asked about Alluka and school, Kikyo's new hobbies, et cetera, until Kikyo decided she wanted to take a rest. And it was all worth it in the end. Gon and Killua bid their goodbyes—they all missed each other on both sides. And it sure is much better than having nothing at all, this catching up.

When Gon's shut his phone off and ended the call, he turns to Killua who's still sitting next to him. "So," Gon says.

"So," Killua echoes, eyes wide and lips parted.

Gon slowly leans in, his gaze shifting from Killua's eyes down to his lips, and then they huff out breath, having the other feel it against their chins. "Have you..." Gon trails off.

"Done my homework?" Killua supplies for him, voice raspy, knowing exactly it's what he's trying to ask him anyway.

"Yeah," Gon confirms, his voice soft, "so, have you, _Ki-llu-a_?"

"Did it hours ago, _Gon-sama_ ," Killua tells him, mirthful all the sudden.

Gon pouts indignantly. "I told you to not call me that."

Killua snickers. "Call you what?" he asks, feigning innocence.

Gon gives him _the_ _look_ , deciding against arguing with him about calling him 'Gon-sama', and then just pulls Killua in and kisses him hard instead. "Help me with my homework, yeah?" he tells Killua, then he leans in and kisses him again, "Krueger-sensei, I swear, is always out to kill me during History."

Killua chuckles, white pearls flashing for Gon. "All right, c'mon, let me tutor you."

"In our room?" Gon asks, smirking.

Killua nods, grinning as he confirms, "In our room."

As they both get up from the couch, Machi drops by the living room and catches them shuffling to their feet to go to their room. "Use protection, boys," she jokes aloud.

Killua sputters as he blushes, tells her as a matter-of-factly, "We're not going to fuck, Machi, but thank you very much for the tip."

"No problem, Kil!"

"Hai, hai," Gon pipes, and then he pulls Killua in their room as if in a hurry.

Once they get in and has their door closed behind them, Killua immediately takes Gon by his arm and pushes him against the wall beside him; he leans in and kisses him hard, their teeth almost clashing over one another. Gon puts up with it right away and obliges to snake his arms around Killua's neck. He pulls him down, sucking and biting on his lips. Killua lets his tongue slip in between Gon's lips until he gets in, tasting Gon's tongue. They make out passionately, like the usual expert kissers they are. When Gon pulls away, he continues on to plant some wet popping-kisses all over Killua's chin, down to his neck, and then his slightly exposed collarbones.

Killua stifles laughter as he bends his head, giving Gon some better access of his neck. He can feel Gon sucking all over his skin, leaving each spot wet and swollen, giving him love bites. "I," Gon says in between smooches, "love," another smooch, "Killua. So much," he finishes, adding yet another love bite to Killua's neck.

Killua totally giggles now. "I love you so much, _Gon-sama_ ," he tells him in a teasing way, voice low and slow.

Gon grits his teeth against Killua's collarbones and Killua can absolutely feel it, making him bite on his tongue.

"I told you to not call me that again, didn't I, Killua?" Gon mutters, his lips still lingering against Killua's skin.

Killua stiffens, his heart beat racing by the second. "Uhm. No?" he says, his voice coming off unsure and mischievous. He's biting his lip, keeping a giddy grin.

Gon looks up at him, eyes narrowed, and he's pouting, his lower lip jutted out in emphasis. "You know I hate that nickname, Ki-llu-a!"

Killua laughs. "I love it though. I think it's really adorable. At least Retz did a genius job of calling you that, now I have something to tease you about."

"No," Gon says petulantly, and then he lets go of Killua, walking towards their bed with a huff. He sits himself heavily on it.

Killua smiles fondly and follows Gon. He sits right across him and then he just stays quiet, giving Gon his moment. When Gon didn't utter a word, Killua finally scoots over, takes Gon by the back of his head and pecks his forehead lovingly. "Not going to call you that again," he promises softly against his skin. "Now, come on, let's do your assignment, 'else Krueger-sensei will punish you and we don't want that."

Gon grins at that, slowly, genuinely. "Exactly what I'm thinking. You're literally the best, Killua."

"That, I know," Killua agrees with a solemn nod. Gon starts giggling.

The both of them begin gathering their school bags from their desks, lay their needed textbooks, pens and notebooks all over their bed. Killua opens up one book entitled as 'Historical Events' and crawls over to sit next to his spouse. Gon tentatively looks over to the book Killua is holding out to him and then they both read on to themselves, not making any disturbing noise.

As they carry on reading, eventually Gon's started getting slightly annoyed and bored, beginning to jot down some notes and everything that's barely making any sense to him. Whenever Gon would ask something about the topic that he didn't understand, Killua would elaborate it to him—all detailed explaining, patience posture and fond blue eyes. See, Killua is more into academics than Gon ever was, and he's grateful that at least he's got the brains (little did he know that being intelligent is a hundred times better that any talent else). And what do you know, that must be Killua's advantage overall, after all. While Gon's an ace with playing soccer, Killua's the smart one between the two of them (or the three of them, including Machi).

There's no way the two can go on with their middle school and high school lives without Killua guiding them or helping them with their homework. They would either get a C or a D if Killua would miss a week of not helping them out. Despite Machi is studying in a different school—an all-girls, Trinity High—she still is relying most times on Killua regarding her take-home activities and heavy projects (hell, especially if it's a Science project. Then no can do, Killua to the rescue).

Luckily enough, Killua is a 'godsend'-- "You're such a godsend, Killua, do you ever realize that?" Gon and Machi once told him—and is always willing to help. Without any complain, he helps the two out, all the time; he loves it all the same, the feeling of giving hand to people, and so it's all alright in the end. Besides, if it's Machi or Gon who needed his help, he'd always drop whatever it was he was doing just to come and fix them.

That's how he treats them.

Gon scratches the back of his neck as he eyes the last question Krueger-sensei has got for him scribbled down on his notebook. He's sitting on the recliner now, one that's facing their study desk, after so long of getting tutored by Killua, and Killua's stayed on their bed to wait for his question firing regarding his History assignment. Gon swivels his chair around to face Killua by the bed after minutes of deciding he after all can't figure out what's the answer to the certain question he's been reading times and times from now. "Killua, I don't get this question. It says here that—," he cuts himself off briefly when his gaze drops to Killua. And, "Oh," he muses.

Killua's sprawled over their bed, books, pens and binders surrounding him, his eyelids down, lips slightly parted, limbs dangling and breathing heavy yet steady. He isn't snoring, which is a bit surprising on Gon's part and, yes, he's totally fallen asleep.

Gon stands up from the reclining chair and carefully makes his way towards their bed... Quietly, tiptoeing. Leaning over, he gathers all their stuff over and under the sheets, and then moves them all away. He fixes Killua's position in bed and strips him off his pants and shirt, leaving him with only his boxers. In the lieu of the situation at hand, Gon can't help admire Killua's ever building up torso—he's starting to gain some abs and biceps now, is the thing, and Gon thinks it's a marvelous thing. Besides the fact Gon thinks Killua's such an actual angel sent from above (because damn, the silver hair almost as white as snow, massive cat-like blue eyes, pretty lips and breathtaking smile are just otherworldly), Gon also thinks he looks like a young, childlike model when sleeping. "Like, he's so oblivious of his surroundings," Gon mutters to the sereneness of the room, adoring a sleeping Killua Zoldyck, "such a cupid, that perfect, pretty face," he adds, caressing Killua's cheek.

Truth be told, Gon thinks Killua's the epitome of the wildness of oceanic itself. With his blue eyes like the colour of the tides, alabaster skin perfect for tanning, white hair like the colour of the pearls underwater and lastly, his quirks that can match the mischiefs of the oceans, Gon can proudly say Killua surely is the great body of water himself. And that's just how much he thinks highly of Killua as a whole, his prettiness, his eternal beauty.

He's ridiculously charmed by this boy. Abso-fucking-lutely so.

After Gon's tucked Killua in bed, he starts tidying their room off their school stuff once and for all. He decides he'll let Killua answer the last neglected question tomorrow when he wakes up, it'll be fine. Finished cleaning up, Gon strips out of his clothes and switches all the lights off. He climbs in bed and settles in next to Killua, scooting closer to him, and then kissing his temple. "Night, Killua," he murmurs. Gon tries falling fast asleep after that.

When he finally did, he dreams of Killua, the beach and, of course, them having fun by the sand.

Better known as Killua and Gon day.


	7. Seven: Go Nasty Toward Anyone But Him

**__ **

**_lopen_ **

**P a r t S e v e n:** _Go Nasty Toward Anyone But Him_

Doodling food, drinks and just anything he can think of in a rather weird streak all over his notebook, Killua rests his chin against his palm as he keeps himself from completely falling asleep. Sensei Ikalgo has been lecturing them about arts and craft and Killua can totally care less about it.

Don't get him wrong, Killua does like art, but only as a hobby at this point. It's not like he's about to take such course in college that concerns art anyway, so, he's really zoning out on this one particular subject.

When Killua yawned—once—he didn't know that Hiro has been watching his every move the entire time, so Hiro calls him out again like the usual thing the bastard ever does, and tells Sensei Ikalgo he isn't paying attention to his class.

Pokkle and Zushi sigh next to him. "Fucktard," Pokkle mutters.

"Zoldyck-san, is that true?" Sensei Ikalgo asks, looking at him directly from upfront, "Hiro said you're on your own little world."

Hiro is snickering from where he is and Gon's subtly rolling his eyes in irritation. Hiro is a dickhead.

"Uh, I...," is all Killua can say. It's half the truth, is the thing, Killua really isn't paying attention, so he can't give off some alibi.

"Well, well," Sensei Ikalgo muses, "And I thought you're always one of my smart students here. I'm thoroughly disappointed, Zoldyck-san."

Killua flushes, feeling embarrassed. He never expected that Ikalgo-sensei's thinking highly of him. "I'm deeply sorry, sensei," he says then, voice small.

"Okay," the teacher says, "Next time, pay attention—"

"Teacher, wait!" Hiro pipes up. Next to him, Gon is shaking his head in annoyance.

"Yes, Hiro-san."

"Shouldn't you put him on detention or something, sir?" he asks, mocking an innocent face. _What an asshole_ , Killua curses darkly in his head.

The teacher hums.

**______________________________**

And so the inevitable happens; Killua was sent off to detention.

It's Killlua first time being in detention; the place is actually just like any other normal room, unlike what Killua's expected it to be, and like their classroom, it's almost the exact same thing. Except perhaps for the fact it's smaller and that the only students here are few and can be counted using just one hand.

Killua sees a total of four students; all seated on individual class chairs that are all at least 3-4 inches far away from each other. Here in this room, the teacher who's in charge is keeping the 'naughty kids' as far away from each other as possible, so no one will chat up one another while being punished.

With the duration of them having detention, all they can do is shut up, obviously, wait until their time is up and nothing more. It's pathetically boring.

As Killua walks further inside, all quiet and pissed off, hands in his pockets, he sits on one of the chairs he's spotted vacant, flopping unceremoniously on it. It's nearby the window and he's thankful for that. When he's settled, he slouches and looks down on his shoes. He freaking hates Hiro Todo, he declares in his head, not just hate though, but thoroughly hate.

"Hey!"

Killua hears someone hiss. He ignores it.

"Hey!" It hisses again. And he ignores it still. "New detention boy!"

Killua shifts from his seat to emphasize he doesn't want to give a damn about whoever is trying to get his attention.

"Hey, you! White Hair!"

Killua finally looks up, making it clear he's annoyed by furrowing his brows, and then searches for whoever it is that's calling out on him in a hissing tone. "What the hell?" he hisses back.

"Hi," a girl says, her voice soft, facial expression totally beaming. Killua's furrowed brows slowly rise to his forehead when he sees the girl.

She has short black hair not past her shoulders, has light brown eyes behind thick, black-rimmed glasses and glossy lips. A pretty smile. She's sporting a skinny figure, long legs and smooth-looking pale skin and, yeah, okay, Killua knows who she is. She's the one and only Shizuku—one of the hottest girls in the entire school, one of Retz's cheerleading girl friends.

"What do you want?" Killua asks, attitude a little bit snappy. He's out of it, 'not in the mood.

Shizuku crosses her arms against her chest and huffs. "Well, I'm bored, is the thing."

"So?" Killua quips, one eyebrow raised, "That's supposed to be my problem?"

"Yes. So, I suggest you entertain me," she says easily, as though it's that simple. "Besides, we have a total of an hour here in this hell hole, so why not, eh? Come on, kid," Shizuku demands, leaning in towards Killua, "tell me something. Anything."

Killua cocks an eyebrow at her, again. "Why would I do that?" He says. "I mean... you don't even know me. We're not close."

Shizuku looks at him for a short moment, bemused, and then she laughs sarcastically after doing just that. "Oh, god," she says, "alright, alright. My apologies. Jeez. You're so formal. Right." She clears her throat, and then lends out a hand. "Hi. Name's Shizuku Murasaki, student from section A, 'been visiting detention for quite some time now and not attending cheering practices anymore—well, because they all suck—and you are, my friend?" She sticks a hand out towards his direction.

Killua stares at her hand, skeptical and a bit confused. But then after a moment, he finally reaches out and takes her hand with his. "Name is Killua," he says slowly, "Killua Zoldyck. From, uh, section C..." After they shake hands, Killua questions her right away just because he got curious, "What do you mean by, 'been visiting detention for quite some time now and not attending your cheering practices anymore because, apparently, they suck'? And who are 'they' anyway?"

Shizuku purses her lips and heaves out a sigh of disbelief. She settles back on her seat and slouches against it in a manly manner, one leg crossed over one thigh. _Wow_ , Killua muses in his head as he witnesses this, 'never thought the Shizuku, who is apparently all posh accents, glamorous features and girly tastes in fashion, is actually boyish in person.

"Well," Shizuku starts, tone grunting and annoyed, "I've been bored of studying and studying and studying now, you see. My parents keep on pushing me to study hard—it's irritating, you know? And so here I am. Always visiting detention; I'll show them I could also fail—and that I'm not perfect all the time like they think I am—if they don't stop expecting big things from me. Like, straight A's. I'll let myself fail on purpose, that's what I'm doing these past few days," she explains, and then continues, "and about the 'not attending cheerleading practices', it's a whole different story, kid, and it's just a petty one, so I won't tell you about it anymore."

Killua nods, understanding. "Wow," is all he can say.

"That's _all_ you can say?" Shizuku asks him incredulously. "I kept blabbering shit here and that's all you can say? Well, okay. Wow back to you, bro," she deadpans. Killua stifles chuckles, he can't help it. He finds Shizuku quite... funny. "What the fudge, White Hair? What are you laughing about?"

Killua shakes his head, covering up his mouth, afraid he might burst in laughter. "Nothing, nothing," he says, "It's just that, you're funny. That's all."

Shizuku mocks being offended. "Holy cow, White Hair kid. So, you think that speaking about my parents forcing me to be perfect—which I am _not_ , so I can't supply them that—was a funny thing?" she says, frowning, although her tone is telling Killua she's only joking. "You hurt my feelings, you know. And to think that we only just met and you're already offending me. Rude, Killua, very rude."

Killua finally bursts out laughing, whizzing in so much laughter.

"Hey, you two there!" The teacher in charge calls out. Both Shizuku and Killua look over. "Another hour of detention for you two! Understood?"

"Uh-oh," Shizuku mutters next to Killua, ducking her head low.

"This is all your fault, Four-Eyes," Killua mutters, but he's smiling silly.

"Hey, you two understood?" Repeats the teacher.

"Yes, sensei!" They say in unison, grins plastered on their faces.

And so, it's another hour of detention for them. Joy.

By the time the other students have gone out the detention and it's just Shizuku and Killua sitting in the entire boring room, Mina-sensei tells them to behave so she'd cut short their duration of time. They swear not to talk then, and Mina-sensei tells them they're down to just 30 minutes of detention.

As time passes by, section C eventually takes their break and Killua's well aware of that. _Sad_ , Killua thinks about how his mates Pokkle and Zushi are now probably having their lunches shoved down their throats and that—

_Right, Gon!_

Killua's head snaps up to look through the door of detention, and just as he thought, Gon is looking at him from the other side of the door. _Gon_ , mouths Killua as he looks at Gon from where he's sat.

" _What the_. Gon Freecss?" Shizuku scoffs, stealing Killua's attention. He looks at her almost instantly. "What's that soccer jerk looking at? Wasn't he supposed to be taking his break or something? Why's he looking over here? Is he spying on us? Or is he making fun of us? Does he think being in detention is funny—"

"Hey!" Killua says, a bit snappy, cutting Shizuku off. "Shut up about Freecss, yeah? Just shut it."

Shizuku is taken aback. She looks at Killua in an utterly amused expression as she eyes him. "Calm down, White Hair, jeez," she muses, eyes wide and speculative. "What is it with you if I lash out on Freecss anyway?"

Killua's face heats up at the straightforward question thrown, and then he thinks _dammit_.

"Is he your friend?" Shizuku asks then, leaning in, eyes narrowed and lips quirked up. "Or, are you... gay for him or something like that?"

Killua licks his lips and swallows. "I... No, Shizuku. He's just. He's my—," he says, cutting word by word, feeling nervous, "—he's my classmate, see? So he's pretty much important to me. Yes, that's the only reason."

Shizuku backs away, crossing her arms, gaze still fixed on Killua. Killua's sweating now, and he hates it. He's never been good at lying about this—about Gon.

"Fair enough," Shizuku finally says, nodding. "Well, I suppose I should say sorry for lashing out at your... classmate... then," she says slowly, emphasizing the word 'classmate'. "Sorry, Killua."

Killua exhales. He smiles a bit at that. "Forgiven."

Shizuku nods and says, "So, friends?"

Killua nods too, grinning, fangs showing. "Yep, friends."

By the time Killua's looked up to see if Gon's still standing from where he's first seen him, which is at the door, he finds he isn't there anymore.

Huh.

Killua frowns at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Gon, whyyy~
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! :)  
> I'll be updating this again after two days.
> 
> IG: killunyan


	8. Eight: Have A Little Faith

**_lopen_ **

**P a r t E i g h t:** _Have A Little Faith_

"See you tomorrow, Killua," Zushi tells Killua, clapping his shoulder as he and Pokkle make their way to the other side of the road, leaving Killua on his own. Killua waves at them as they walk, smiling. Killua watches his friends disappear from some alley before continuing on his way to the opposite side of the pavement, making sure they are out of his sight; no one must see. Once they've gone, he starts to jog, finally.

It's a Friday, is the thing, so no practices for Gon, and as far as Killua's concerned, he is sure that Gon's already at their meeting place by the tree, waiting for him. Even from afar, Killua can already see a figure of an 18-year-old boy, wearing the same uniform as his, red necktie dangling loosely around his neck. He's holding a black and white football in one hand, all spiky soft hair and a wide pretty smile, standing against some tree that they can almost call theirs: Gon; _His Gon_. Killua fastens his pace seeing that, finally mustering up his very own signature 'Gon smile'.

When Killua reaches him, Gon adjusts his bag on his left shoulder so it's firmly secure, and then holds his ball using his left forearm—to leave his right hand empty. Because then Killua is lunging himself on him, both arm wrapping around his neck. Gon holds Killua by his waist in quite a possessive way using his free arm, and they hug tightly. "Miss you," Killua murmurs against his neck, kissing him there.

Gon breathes him in, loving the ever familiar scent of his husband. "I miss you more, babe," he murmurs back. Killua beams at him when they break apart and Gon takes that as a sign Killua must be feeling ecstatic today. Gon wonders why.

"Are we taking the bus today or?" Killua asks, still beaming, all white teeth and blinding smile.

Gon smiles lopsidedly, and then he shrugs. "Let's have it your way, Killua. Which would you like it to be?"

Killua claps his hands together, rubs them and stands in line to the bus stop. He looks at Gon and nods. "Actually, 'don't feel like walking today, Gon, so shall we just?"

Gon nods, willing himself to smile. "Okay."

They both wait for the bus, hand in hand. Killua's hand is soft against Gon's calloused one, and it makes Gon think, _hey, it's Killua, he's happy, and that should make you happy too. Don't think otherwise, Gon. Maybe it's just the fact that Hiro or Retz didn't make him upset today, that's why he's beamy and not the fact he's brought to detention earlier and had met someone there and talked with them in a rather intimate way..._

Gon shakes his head, letting go of the thought.

When the bus finally comes and stops in front of them, Killua practically pulls Gon with him as they both climb in. Gon can't really help himself to find it strange that Killua's acting so happy right now—his blue eyes are brighter than usual, excitement deeper than usual, cheeks pinker than usual, and body language totally showing he's glad about something. Place, thing, person, happenstance, Gon doesn't know—and Gon thinks, _shit, who did this to my Killua?_ Gon's sure it isn't him that's made Killua all giddy like this, and that's a bit weird for him, heck it's absurd. _He should always, always be the reason of Killua's happiness_ , he thinks rather selfishly, and wow, he doesn't like what's happening right now. Not at all.

The bus ride at home, as it turns out, is more of Killua talking and talking, telling Gon about how his day went, how boring it was being in detention, so on and so forth, while Gon's only listening and not responding all too much. And Killua doesn't seem to notice... or is it, he just really doesn't care.

**_____________________________**

Machi's cooking when they arrived in their house.

A mixture of chicken salsa and mushroom steak aroma are what greeted them. Killua sniffs in, dropping his bag from the doorway and toeing his shoes off quickly. "Wow," he muses as he inhales the air, "is that what I think it is? Machi's cooking?"

"Welcome home, boys!" Machi calls from the kitchen.

"Mama!" Killua calls too, sprinting his way over there, almost tripping over his skateboard lying about.

Gon looks down at Killua's abandoned bag and shoes on the ground, and then he shakes his head with a sigh as he bends down to pick them all up, letting go of his ball and letting Doki-doki play with it by the living room.

When Gon's gathered all their stuff in both arms, he walks along the hallway and passes by the kitchen where he sees Machi holding a spatula and stirring a pot, and Killua who's sat over the counter, laughing at something she's saying, and then he proceeds to go to their bedroom to leave their stuff there.

Gon changes from his uniform to some pair of powder blue shirt and shorts, and then he fishes out his ring from his bag and wears it. He goes toward Killua's drawers and picks him some pair of basketball shorts and some cotton shirt, and then walks out their bedroom with Killua's clothes in his arms as well as his ring when he remembers it's in Killua's pencil case. "Killua?" he calls out.

"Here, Gon!" Killua answers, voice muffled by mouthfuls of food, "Eating."

Gon heads to the kitchen and sees Machi and Killua already eating side by side. Machi raises a hand, motioning for Gon to join them around the table. "Mmph!" She tries between chews, "Hurry while it's hot! You can't miss a sizzling chicken, Gon! S'best!"

Gon manages a smile, and then he obliges, taking a sit across them. He places Killua's clothes and ring on the chair next to him and takes the spoon and fork in each his hand; he starts eating too.

They eat in silence.

Until Killua finishes first, stands up from his chair and takes his clothes and ring from where Gon's placed them. "Thanks, Gon," he tells Gon and kisses the top of his head. Gon nods, murmuring a _you're welcome, sweetie_ and Killua grins at that, starts stripping right on the spot, wearing his clean clothes and his ring on his left forefinger. Killua discards his clothes in the laundry basket back in their room and comes back with a textbook in hand for reviewing purposes. He missed Sensei Ikalgo's class from earlier after all.

When Machi and Gon are once and for all done eating, Machi feeds Doki-doki with some cereal and milk by the corner of the fridge and then washes the dishes right after. Gon on the other hand, sits with Killua by the couch and just rests his head against the armchair. Food comatose and all.

As time passes and Gon finally decides he's getting bored of just listening to Killua's soft murmurs of whatever he's reading, he stands up to check for their mailbox outside. Not so surprisingly, he sees quite a lot of mails, and two of which that are standing out because of their thickness and uniqueness from the rest of the envelopes gathered; the envelopes are brown and kind of rounded in shape due to it contents and Gon knows, their mothers have sent out some cash for them for their house bills, upcoming errands and schooling allowance again. He smiles, thinking about his Aunt or mother, and his in-laws, and yes, he's going to call them later, ask for their statuses and of course, to thank them.

Gon walks back inside the house again and leaves the mails over the coffee table. "Money arrived," he says as he flops down next to Killua.

Killua looks up from his textbook and scoots closer to Gon. "Did my mother send us some too?" he asks, all wide eyes and innocence, and Gon just wants to kiss him right now, but decides against it. He's not in the mood for it... yet.

"Mhm," Gon nods, feigning caring less, "I suppose Kikyo did."

"Oh," Killua says slowly, "Okay, cool."

Gon looks at Killua, who is still eyeing the envelopes in his hand, and then admires the fact that Killua's eyelashes have gone so long, hovering over his pair of enticing blue eyes, how he looks so innocent and kind like that, how he hurts Gon's heart just by getting close to other people, and how lovely he is that Gon cannot anymore, and just. Everything about Killua is what Gon is living for—everything about Killua that explains beauty and perfection accurately.

And then there's Gon, just gaping, adoring; and he feels his heart aching all the while, his itching hands wanting to touch his husband so bad, his itching arms wanting to wrap around his husband's waist so bad just to pull him near his chest and just never let go again. But, like, _can't_. It's crazy, out of the blue and a bit absurd, but damn it, that's just the way it is for Gon, and he doesn't even care if it's rather pathetic for such.

Then again, his mind is still telling him not to do it. _No_ , it says, _you can't want him for now_ ; he still has some explaining to do.

Gon clears his throat to let go of his thoughts, and then places the envelopes over the coffee table. "So."

"So," Killua echoes, turning back to his textbook, "Have something to tell me?" he asks, catching Gon off guard.

"Wha—"

"Because I can totally tell that you do, Gon—god, I can even hear your thoughts from here. Just spill it out, I promise you I won't bite."

Gon's face heats up, and he thinks, _shit, can he really? Like, hear his thoughts and all that? Sick!_ He swallows—he swallows hard—and then he gathers both his leg to hug them in his arms, looking down. "I just want to, uhm, ask about how... it felt like being in detention?" He asks it slowly, a bit stammering, feeling nervous and awkward. "I mean, you know, I've never been there—but, uh, I'm not bragging that I've never been, okay, it's just—I'm just asking. I'm, you know, curious and that entire sort, so..." He then trails off, looking at Killua's lap now, refusing to look him in the eye.

Killua heaves out a sigh, setting aside his book, lifts Gon's face by placing both thumb and index finger under his chin. "Gon?" he says, voice soft and caring. "Tell me, what do you really want to ask me? The truth. Please?"

Gon's heartbeat races as he and Killua stare at each other very intimately like this; he finds himself licking his drying lips, eyes unable to blink. "I..."

Killua smiles. "Well," he starts, sighing, "Being in detention is actually boring, Gon. It is, and it sucks being there. Not very interesting at all and, well, it's partially made me realize that I'm never, ever going to doodle on my notebook again, ever, and will forevermore pay attention to each lesson we have, even if Ikalgo-sensei's subject irks the life out of me. There were only 5 students when I got there, you know, which is utterly discomforting and all and, yeah, it's extremely quiet, the room itself, I mean. There."

Gon nods. "That's it?" he murmurs.

Killua shrugs, letting go of his chin. "Dunno, Gon, that's all I can say, I guess?" he says. "Well, unless you have some more questions? And I mean, specific questions."

Gon leans back, rubbing on his nose to mock subtlety, and then finally says after gathering all his might, "Well, I saw you earlier... You were, uhm, talking to this girl in there. I believe her name's—"

"Shizuku," Killua supplies for him, "It's Shizuku Murasaki, Gon, I know, 'one of the hottest girls in our school', yeah, so what's up with her?"

Gon's unable to speak, just staring at Killua.

And all right, yes, he may or may not be hating on himself right now, but what can a married boy do about such situation anyway, right? He can't help but get jealous, and he knows it's a little bit stupid—no, it _is_ stupid—but damn, he is.

After a moment of killing silence, Gon finally tells him while looking directly into his eyes, "I was jealous, Killua... I was so, so jealous, okay?" He swallows and then looks away. "Dammit, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Killua winces, and then he holds Gon at each of his arms for him to face him. "No, Gon," he says, "It's all right, it's all right—I, I guess it's all my fault that I even talked to her in the first place. I mean, she did the first move, but that doesn't count, does it? I still responded to her talkative mouth and let her speak to me when she told me she was bored at the moment and all," Killua blabbers, sounding sorry, "I mean. I... I am so sorry, Gon. I promise to you I won't talk to any popular girl at school again." Killua hugs him, "Sorry."

Gon licks his lips, and chews at them as he lets Killua nuzzle his nose at the crook of his neck. "Killua..."

Killua peers over at him and he's got a pair of adorably soft cat eyes, and well, okay, wow, that's it for Gon then. He kisses Killua hard on the mouth, letting their chins press not-so-accordingly, slipping in his tongue in between Killua's soft lips in a very hungry way and then sucks for the taste of his wet and soft tongue. They make out, passionately, eagerly, and until Gon breaks the kiss to look at Killua's face again; he cups his cheeks with both his hands and whispers to him, "I'm such an idiot, Killua. I should've known better. Of course she was the one who approached you first and that you've got no intention of flirting with her whatsoever. Shit, I'm such a dumbass, I swear." He laughs sardonically and continues, "I'm sorry for not having enough trust and faith in you, Killua. Forgive me?"

Killua bites his lip, and then nods, "Forgiven."

"I love you," Gon tells him.

Killua's heart is on his mouth, butterflies fluttering against his stomach and joy overtaking him.

"I love you too," he replies, finally.

And they hug.

At the corner of the room, Machi smiles at her best friends, looking at them fondly, has been watching, and well, what should some girl act at such sweet moment like this anyway, right? She just stays quiet, feeling happy for the two, and wishing she has someone to love like that too.


	9. Nine: Thou Shalt Not Interfere

**_lopen_ **

**P a r t N i n e:** _Thou Shalt Not Interfere_

It's barely sunny out in the field today and Gon decides it's best to practice for a Wednesday morning, letting himself get dragged by his other team mates to have a bit of a soccer match out where their other schoolmates can watch. He captains his team of three against Shalnark's team of four. Kento is on his side of the team and so is Colt, while Shalnark's team includes Pike, Leol and Cheetu. Gon tells his team to partake whenever they see Shalnark being on the other side of the goal, and always, always make sure that their team's goalpost is full-time guarded. "I'll take part offense," Gon declares, "'Gonna make sure Pike won't pass."

"All right," Kento says and Colt nods in agreement.

The three of them huddle their hands together to have their short truce sealed, and then they scatter all around after that, just waiting for the game's starting signal, Colt guarding the goalpost.

After quite some time, the match eventually starts and Retz's cheering squad starts performing as well, dancing and chanting.

The bleachers surrounding the open field starts getting filled with random watchers—some are teachers, some are from Junior High nations, and mostly are from Senior nation. They're cheering for the team they're supporting and whatnot, being loud and active.

Killua, Pokkle and Zushi are there, wanting to see what the hype is about, just passing by. Killua smiles, having able to watch Gon play from afar, all over the field, releasing his athletic skills, kicking, sprinting, skipping, and just having fun. Gon really is so fucking good at playing soccer, is the thing, and Killua is so enchanted he gets to acknowledge that information in his mind without flailing. The fact that he can take it, is a little bit over the top. Bless Killua for still being able to cope with the reality of being married to an awesome soccer jock, who is also popular but still down-to-earth. One who is also a great son to his adoptive mother, who is also a kindhearted brother-in-law to Killua's four other siblings, and most especially a very, very fond and loving husband to a Killua.

"Freecss' really good, isn't he?" Pokkle muses next to him. "Guy's always scoring."

"Yeah," Zushi agrees, "his team's even won over everyone's support. You can hear everybody's cheering for him."

"Sure is sick. I wonder what his secret is. 'Always wanted to play soccer, m'self."

Killua smiles silently on his own, only nodding in agreement. Truth is, he doesn't know what his husband's secrets are as to why he's so good at soccer too. But that's fine with him though; he knows some things else about him anyway. Like, he knows Gon watches too much soccer matches and reality shows on their TV back home. That he forgets to wear socks in his shoes at times... loves pancakes, can grill _and_ catch a fish, and singing in the shower. That he is a very good kisser and drinks too much water for his own good. He knows _that_ Gon that no one in this godforsaken place does, and his heart flutters against his chest just at the thought.

Killua glances sideways to see Zushi and Pokkle's reactions as they watch Gon hit another goal. Pokkle is gaping and Zushi is clapping along with the other viewers by the bleachers.

"Go, Freecss! Go, go, go, Freecss!" Cheers Retz's cheering squad. Killua looks over at where they are cheering. And—wait a second. Killua blinks. One of them is looking right back at him. Huh. Narrowing his eyes at that one cheerleader, Killua slowly realizes that it isn't him who's being looked at. It's turned out that it's Pokkle next to him.

"Guys," Killua says, nudging Pokkle and Zushi. "Guys," he repeats.

"What is it, Kil?" Zushi asks.

"Look at Ponzu over there," he says.

"What's up with her?"

"Dunno. She's looking over here and, based on her body language, she's been looking over for quite some time now."

"Has she?" Zushi muses, and then he narrows his eyes to check if it's, "Holy, she sure is. Why do you think that is?" he asks, amusement in his tone.

Killua looks at Pokkle and then he cocks an eyebrow at him, demanding for some explanation. Pokkle looks at him for a second without saying a thing, until he shrugs his shoulder and finally says, "I don't know, Killua. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Killua raises both his eyebrows now, "What kind of look, Pokkle?" he mocks.

"Oh, I don't know, Zoldyck, maybe _that_ look?" Pokkle snaps. "Look," he sighs, sounding frustrated, "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I'm fucking outta here." With that, Pokkle walks away, leaving a flustered and confused Zushi and Killua.

"Well, okay? He's a bit...snappy, I must say," Zushi mumbles, turning back to the almost ending game.

Killua's still looking at the direction of where Pokkle's gone to, and he thinks to himself that something's not right. Or is it, there must be something that's been going on that he isn't yet informed of. Whatever it is, Killua is willing to find out, especially if it's involving one of his best friends. Yes, Killua decides, he will try his best finding out.

The moment Killua returns his attention back to watching the match, Gon's team has already won. And well, that explains why everyone's cheering louder than usual. Killua smiles, happy for Gon too like the others are. As he claps his hands along the other supporters Gon has, he's caught by Gon's striking gaze all the way from the field, who is jogging his way to the benches to take a seat perhaps to have some hydration with Gatorade. They smile fondly at each other despite their distance, and it only lasted for a few seconds until they both decide to break it.

Killua's gaze drops somewhere else, or to a certain someone, who is, surprisingly gazing back at him too. His senses become alerted when he locks gazes with Shizuku from the other side of the bleachers; she's looking speculatively at him, arms crossed against her chest, and one perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised.

"Zushi," Killua says, tugging at Zushi's uniform.

Zushi looks at him, says, "What?"

"'M feeling hungry. Let's take a break at the cafeteria," he lies, and then he reasons out, "Pokkle must be there. Plus, match is over anyway."

Zushi nods without any protest, and Killua looks back for one last time to check over the field, just to see that Shizuku isn't at the other side of the bleachers anymore and has already gone. Which, well, that is weird...

**_____________________________________**

Killua and Zushi meet Pokkle at the cafeteria—yep, just where Killua's predicted where he'd be. Pokkle loves food, so—and they dine with him at their usual table.

Killua settles on some apple, fries, salad and chocolate milk, Zushi's gone for some burger and orange juice, while lastly, Pokkle's having half of the cafeteria's today's menu (hyperbole intended). The cafeteria's only filled of quite a few students at the moment, probably because everyone is still outside, considering the game's just ended a few moments ago and Killua supposes that's a good thing.

It's peaceful, that's why... Or _was_ peaceful rather, since Gon and his team mates have began their way to the cafeteria to take their breaks as well. Which instantly means Retz and her cheering squad having gone with them, making some loud noises, chanting the soccer team's name as they follow suit along the corridors, other Senior students alongside them.

Killua looks up from his food to watch them barge through the cafeteria's entrance; he and Gon immediately make an eye-contact, until they break it shortly right after again like they're used to doing.

When Killua looks back to his plate in front of him, he finds it suddenly empty, which shocks him, causing his brows to knot. With that, he looks up to shoot Zushi and Pokkle a look, but then when he sees them shaking their heads indicating they weren't the ones who took his food, Killua comes off puzzled. "What the fuck?" he says, frustrated.

And then, "Hi!" Someone beams next to him.

Killua glances sideways, and then his eyes widen, "Shizuku?"

"Well, well," she says, amused, "you remembered me then. That's brilliant, my detention buddy."

Killua rolls his eyes. "I demand for my food to return, Four-Eyes," he deadpans, "and I mean it."

Shizuku reaches out and pinches Killua's cheek. "Aww," she coos, "look at this pretty boy, such a joker." Killua swats her hand away, scowling, although Killua's a bit smiling too. "Anyway! What do you guys do for fun? And I mean, you two," she says, pointing to Pokkle and Zushi, "because I am not sure if I want to know what this White Hair boy here does for fun. I don't even think he's up for any fun at all."

"Hey!" Killua snarls in protest, "I _am_ up for fun! Dumbass!"

Shizuku rolls her eyes, huffing. "Whatever."

"Whatever back to you, bro," Killua mocks, copying her line from the other day.

"Copycat!"

"Not!"

"S'too!"

"Not!"

"S'too!"

"S'not!"

"S'too!"

"S'not!"

"S'too!"

Zushi and Pokkle stare at them as they bicker like the immature kids they are. And it lasts for a while.

Shizuku covers both her ears and chants, "La la la la—not hearing anything the White Hair boy is saying!"

Killua leans in close, saying, "Look who's talking. As if she doesn't have some whites in her hair. Old hag."

Shizuku removes her hands from her ears and glares at Killua, and then she shoves his arm. "Fuck off."

Killua laughs.

"Okay, okay," Pokkle interrupts them, cutting through, "wait, so I'm a little bit confused here, guys, but what the fuck is going on?"

"Yeah," Zushi says slowly, eyes wide and flustered, gaze averting from Shizuku to Killua across him, "Killua is close with _the_ Shizuku Murasaki from section A, is that it?"

Shizuku and Killua look at each other, and then they return their attention back to a confused Pokkle and a flustered Zushi in front of them. "We're _not_ close, nope," they say in unison.

"—No way are we close," Killua adds, distaste clear on his face.

"—Not a chance," Shizuku interjects, sticking her tongue out.

"Okay," Pokkle says, "this is fucked up. I don't get you two."

"Me too," Zushi mutters.

"Look," Shizuku sighs, "here's the thing, White Hair and I, we just met in detention, see—"

"—Four-Eyes was bored, she told me—"

"—And White Hair was this weird new detention boy there and I swear, he's so—"

"—and this weirdo right here is so fucking talkative, so annoying and, like—"

"—oh shut the bloody hell up, _you_ weirdo, I'm not!"

"—No! You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Pokkle yells, stopping the two, "Jesus, people! Shut it! Seriously!"

Killua and Shizuku snap their mouths shut and duck their heads low, embarrassed, "Sorry," they both murmur, "—Poopy Hat," adds Shizuku. Pokkle blinks at her, face flushing a deep red.

"Okay..." says Zushi slowly. "I... still don't believe what's happening here right now?" he mutters, and it comes off as more of a question rather than a statement.

"So you both mean to say," Pokkle starts, pointing at them, "that you met in detention, and that you chatted, right. Okay, well, that's just weird, let me say, because I've been in detention but we weren't allowed to talk. Like, at all."

Shizuku crosses her arms against her chest and leans back a bit. "We hissed, kid," she explains, "Have you not heard of that sort of technique when you're in some kind of an area where talking to each other is absurdly prohibited? You know, like, the whole hissing, whispering and all that loser kind of thing? Oh, come on." She huffs.

Zushi tries to keep a giddy grin, biting his lip—across from Killua, who is also keeping a giddy grin to himself, and well, yeah, they both find Shizuku surreptitiously hilarious.

When Pokkle doesn't respond to Shizuku's rhetorical answer, she decides leaving it at that and instead starts finishing Killua and Zushi's lunches without anyone's permission. The three of them stare at her with wide eyes and agape mouth, as though she's some kind of, like, a very famished homeless puppy that hasn't eaten for months with the way she's shoving mouthfuls of food in her tiny mouth.

Once Shizuku's done eating other people's food, she settles back on her seat, rubs her flat tummy, and lets out a very satisfied burp. "Whoa," she breathes out, grinning, "Thanks for the meal, boys. Loved it."

"Right," Pokkle starts, inhaling and exhaling deeply, "Firstly, you eat a damn lot, lady, which, speaking of which, I'll be pointing out my second retort—you, Shizuku Marusekai or whatever it is your surname is, is not very ladylike, nope, not at all. And! Lastly, you burp loudly. Like a man." Leaning in, Pokkle continues, "So tell me, why do people at our school even think so highly of you? I mean, they say you're one of the hottest, one of the smartest, and one of the most behaved students around here, but. Well, just like I've said, you're in no way near those, no offense. So..."

Shizuku stares at him for a millisecond, before bursting with laughter. "Oh my fudging fudge! That's like, the most accurate speech I have ever been told, kid! God, thank you, thank you!" She leans in and kisses Pokkle on the nose, to which he blushes for, and settles back down again so she can carry on laughing.

"What' I do?" Pokkle hisses to Zushi, face red, "What' I did?" He asks Killua. They both shrug, clueless and dumbfounded.

"You know what, that's exactly my point, Poopy Hat!" Shizuku exclaims. "I mean, just look at me! I am not perfect like people's always thought of me. And that, my friend, is what I've been trying to prove my wealthy parents, see! I want them to realize that their daughter doesn't want to be one of those bimbos that dress themselves so perfectly, act so gracefully and eat so poorly."

"So, you mean to say, this is what you want yourself to be then?" Killua pipes in, "To be this... girl, that eats loads like a vacuum, behaves like an animal, and spends so much time in detention?"

Shizuku nods. "Precisely, White Hair."

"Wow," Zushi muses, "you're a sad, sad lady."

"Maybe, yeah, and it's not so bad, you know."

"Right."

Shizuku, Killua, Zushi and Pokkle spend their time talking some more about Shizuku's new behavior, until it's the end of their lunch break that they end it. They gather their stuff as bell rings, walking out the cafeteria to go back to their designated classrooms.

While Pokkle and Zushi talk about something else on their own, walking ahead of everyone, Killua on the other hand strolls quietly behind them, thinking to himself. Out of nowhere, Shizuku pops up beside him, walking as well, "Hey," she says.

"Shizuku. What do you think you're doing following us to our room?" Killua asks straightforwardly, not bothering to look and see if it really is her. Because anyone would know from a mile away, given she's such a loud, boisterous character.

Shizuku shrugs, and then says casually, "Well, actually there's a reason why I dined with you guys earlier. S'not just about the bantering and all the meaningless stuff."

Killua snaps his head up and shoots a suspicious look at Shizuku. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Shizuku smirks, giving him a knowing look. "You think I don't know, Killua? You think I'm only about being dumb and carefree?" She asks him, her voice husky and gaze a little bit devilish behind her glasses, as though she's aware of something Killua supposes she shouldn't be.

Just then, Killua remembers from earlier back in the field; how Shizuku's given him that look from when they've caught each other's gazes from either side of the bleachers. Killua's eyes widen and then he stops walking. Pokkle and Zushi both go inside their classroom, leaving him and Shizuku out by the corridor. Facing Shizuku, Killua hastily grabs on her wrist, quite roughly for that matter. "Hey!" She protests, trying to wriggle out of Killua's grip, but obviously to no avail, and before she can protest some more, Killua drags her to the nearest bathroom.

"Tell me," Killua says sharply, "what do you know?" He's looking at her intensely, eyes piercing through her own, and yeah, Killua's pretty much furious about this. All hell will break loose if ever Shizuku's known about his and Gon's relationship, that's for sure.

"I don't—I don't know, White Hair, okay?" Shizuku snaps, and then she slips away from Killua's firm grip on her. Recomposing herself, she sticks both her hands at each of her hips and narrows her gaze at Killua. "So, I don't know know, Killua, but my instincts are telling me something, right. It's the fact that you and Freecss, like, somehow have this kind of connection—I'm not sure yet what the hell is it, but I just. I'm sensing it, all right? So, you tell me because I'm fucking curious and no, I'm not just saying this because of that, but with the relevant reason of that being important to discuss." She sighs. "Here, let me rephrase it; what is it that I don't—oh, scratch that— _we_ , I meant, everyone at our school, including the teachers and your best friends, Killua, that we don't know?"

Killua's throat is drying, his eyes are wide, breathing shallow, and his skin complexion is turning a tad pale. Paler than he already is. He can't quite find himself to talk. This is intelligence and over-analyzing Shizuku's done and Killua isn't sure he can get away with this one. "What...How...You..." is all Killua can reply to her.

" _What_ ; I don't fucking know what you're talking about with that one. _How_ ; you snapped at me when I lashed out on him back in detention—as though he's so damn precious to you, despite he only is your classmate, you once told me yourself by the way—and the other one would be about what happened earlier today during his soccer match. You were watching him with a pair of _meowie_ heart eyes while he did the same to you, specifically when they finished. So that's how I started speculating, Killua. Lastly the _You_ ; let me say, you are weird, and I'm positive—a hundred and one percent sure—that you're gay for him. So, did these answer your breaking statement?"

Killua backs away, not saying anything at first as he processes everything Shizuku's laid for him. Surely however, after what seems to be a decade, Killua finally looks up and fixes his gaze on Shizuku, and then asks, "What do you want from me? Seriously?"

Shizuku stares right back at him, lips pursed, not saying anything.

Silence takes over. From a joking posture and features filled with sarcasm, all the sudden, the commotion isn't funny anymore. The matter isn't easy anymore and all the sudden they're now both looking serious. "Killua, I'm sorry, I... I mean, if this is such an important matter to you—I, fuck, I'm such an arse, god, I'm so sorry—"

"Shut up," Killua snaps, looking all serious, voice low yet steady, "just shut up."

Shizuku does shut up, frowning, taken aback by this serious side of Killua. She's never thought it would come to this. She supposes she takes everything so lightly she isn't capable of realizing that some things do matter to some other people too. Like, even with those who are selfless and real like Killua.

"Listen, Killua, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it—" she really didn't, but.

"No, Shizuku," he cuts her off, "no, you are not sorry at all, you hear? This conversation never happened too, you see, and yes, we are never friends. You have a nice day." With that said in one breath, Killua leaves her all alone, goes back to his classroom and sulks on his own with the horrid thoughts running in his head the entire time, and until the whole duration of the class for one day is over.

He and Gon went home a little later without so much of a conversation.


	10. Ten: Quality Time With The Zoldycks

**_lopen_  
**

**P a r t T e n:** _Quality Time With The Zoldycks_

Machi and Killua are sitting against each other on the couch by the living room, watching Machi's favorite show, Hana Yori Dango, Machi leaning on Killua's chest with her back and Killua making room for Machi in between his thighs; she lets him braid her pink hair as they carry on with their gossiping—the usual thing they do on a fine Sunday.

"What time do you think your mom would come?" Machi asks, chewing on a gum.

Killua shrugs. "Not sure, but I'm guessing she's no more than half a mile away from here," he feeds her, and then adding last minute, "oh, and the younger ones tagged along with her, by the way."

Machi snaps her head up to face Killua with a wide grin. "Holy shit! Really?" She beams. Killua pulls at her hair. "Ouch! You fucker!" She wails, swatting his arm.

Killua chuckles. "That's what you get for not holding still, you idiot, and yes, gosh, Machi, 'thought you heard me the first time," he tells her, and then resumes braiding her now half-ruined hair. "Now, look what you did—my creation is messed."

Machi giggles slyly. "Asshole."

"You're the asshole," Killua huffs, pulling at her hair again in a subtle way, pretending it's just part of his braiding. Machi winces nevertheless.

Another week has passed since Killua's conversation with Shizuku by the comfort rooms—about her speculating about him and Gon being something rather than just classmates.

Killua's been trying to move on from it, heck he surely is, although whenever he and Shizuku would cross paths by the hallways at school and or whenever it was their break time and they'd accidentally steal glances from one another across the cafeteria, he would always, always have the memory flashing before his eyes. As though slapping him right across the face and waking him up from the reality that, at least one from Fargo High School may or may not be aware of the fact that him and Gon might be having some sort of a not just common connection, but rather an intimate and a lovey dovey one at that.

It's been driving Killua insane lately to the point he wants to cry. Aside from the unfortunate fact that no one—and by no one, he means totally zero—should know about it, Killua supposes it's half his fault that Shizuku's almost on her way of finding out about the tad real reason behind his heart eyes for Gon Freecss. One who's known for being the popular soccer jock and is supposedly _single_ from section C—in which as well, everyone is expecting to be damn _straight_.

 _Of all people_ , Killua thinks dryly, _why would those idiots choose to think Gon is one of the straight boys?_ Stupidity, total absurdity.

Anyway, it's already been a week, so Killua is a bit fine now, but yeah, the thoughts of his and Shizuku's crumbling friendship is still gnawing at him somehow. Nevertheless, he tells himself every day, _I can manage, anything to protect Gon_ , so it's cool he supposes.

Gon's just woken up and it's already three in the afternoon. Killua finds it a bit odd, but he never comments on it. With a pint of Double Dutch ice cream in hand, Gon strolls out from the kitchen to join the two of the most important people in his life, those whom are watching Hana Yori Dango and are being the best mates they are to each other.

He sits next to Killua as he approaches, kisses him straight on the mouth once he's settled, and then leans back to watch with them in silence.

"So," Gon starts, leaning closer to Killua when he's done braiding Machi's pink hair. She's gone to admire it on the mirror back in her room now. Then he's stealing some ice cream from Gon's pint.

"Mhmph," Killua responds after a while, frozen ice cream in his mouth.

"I've been noticing, you're a bit out of it these past few days. What's going on, Killua?"

"What y'mean," Killua asks, or more like he's muttered rather than he really asked. If it's about Shizuku that Gon has finally noticed that has been bugging Killua, then Killua isn't sure he wants to talk about it.

It's not like Killua is guilty about something that's involving Shizuku and him under the category of being more than just friends now—nope, quite the opposite actually because they're not speaking to each other at all, and are taking their distance—but Killua just really doesn't want to speak about anything that's Shizuku, because then he might spill some words about, well, about Shizuku being halfway of knowing about the truth about their relationship. That would only fuck everything up, Killua's dead sure, so no way will he let Gon make him talk about it.

"Oh, I don't know, Killua, how about you tell me, hmm?" Gon says, quite amused.

"But I don't know what you're talking about, Gon," Killua huffs, pouncing lightly on his thigh, "honestly." Stuffing some more ice cream in his mouth, he leans in towards Gon and sticks his tongue out, "Here, taste this instead."

Gon scrunches up his nose at Killua, finally expressing a laugh, "Ew, no! Killuaaa, gross!"

Killua laughs, fangs out, cheeks puffing as they redden. "Oh, come on, Gon, don't you want to indirectly eat some ice cream off me?" He teases as he smirks. "I bet it's fun."

Gon's about to duck in to lick some ice cream off Killua's tongue when a loud smack colliding against Killua's head cuts the crap; Gon looks up to see it's Machi. "You filthy little dork," she tells the silver-haired boy, "You're a bad influence to Gon, do you know that? Keep your indirect ice cream-eating to yourself."

Killua snickers, and so does Gon, and then they scoot to make room for Machi. "You guys want to watch something else?" Killua asks casually, resuming with his pint.

"Nope, Killua," answers Gon, leaning in close to him, "I want to proceed with that indirect ice cream-eating actually."

Killua flushes, and then he looks over to Machi, who is also looking with a pair of ridiculously wide eyes, crystal blue orbs—literally—doubling over with shininess. No one moves, Killua still looking at Machi as though he's asking for her permission. "Oh, fuck off you two," Machi finally says, laughing, shifting from her position to another. "Do whatever the fuck you want, I'm just going to wait for Kalluto and Alluka here."

In the midst of Killua and Gon's making out with the ice cream melting against their tongues, Gon's finally sunk in what Machi's said, and it makes him break the messy kiss with Killua with a loud popping sound. Killua blinks in confusion, until he whines in protest. "A-Alluka-chan and Kalluto-chan are coming? You mean to say, _the Zoldyck darlings_?"

Before Machi can confirm it and scold him _yes, idiot, where have you even been?_ , multiple knocks on the door erupt and it makes her whip her head towards its direction. "Oh, that must be them!" Machi beams as she shoots up from the couch.

Gon and Killua stand up as well and race their way toward the front door. Machi opens the door and the three of them beam on the one and only Kikyo, Mama Duchess. "Good day, sons and daughter!" She chirps, that high-pitched, melodic voice of her booming all over the house.

"Ma!" Killua chimes, going forward to hug his mother, but Machi beats him to it, and well, Killua won't let her win his mom over, so he puts up a fight and still tries his best to hug Kikyo despite Machi practically lunges at her. Kikyo makes an _oomph_ sound. Poor Kikyo, Gon thinks to himself as he watches the commotion.

While the two fight over who first hugged Kikyo, Gon sees the younger ones behind their mother, looking all quiet and behave. His eyes twinkle in joy almost instantaneously, grin widening like tidal waves making room for Moses, and then he beckons for the young ones to come over to him as he bends down on their level. The pair happily oblige. "Gon!" Alluka squeals, jumping and giggling—must be the fact she's bottled up the excitement so long to herself while her mom's reprimanded them to behave their best (the last time they all visited here, they were wilder than ever).

Gon spreads both his arms with that, so glad to see his sister-in-law. Kalluto, who's so much quieter, comes to hug him as well, and Gon thinks he missed his brother-in-law just as much. They stay like that for awhile, and Gon hums his appreciation.

"I missed you two so, so much!" Gon coos against their soft dark hairs, opposite from Killua's naturally silver one. This family, they're just beautiful. "How are you both? How's your other siblings?"

Machi, Killua and Kikyo look at the three hugging before them and all they can do is smile, smile and smile. The view is simply irresistible and adorable—with Gon's bright golden eyes, beaming at the pair of darlings, and the two doing the same. Gon's genuinely missed Killua's younger siblings and he's willing to spend the rest of his time with them without hesitation.

"We missed you too, Gon!" Alluka chirps, "I missed your spiky hair too. Oh, and Illu-ni and Milluki-nisan are at home—they're _tired_."

Kalluto mumbles, "Oldies..." And Killua has to snort.

"Tired?" Gon asks blithely, chuckling. "Why would they be tired? Is that some kind of excuse to keep them from seeing their cheeky little brother and pathetically attractive brother-in-law? Which is yours truly, by the way." Gon winks at them.

The older one, Alluka, triples over in laughter. "You're my favourite, Gon. Honest," she tells him, giggling.

"Aww, Alluka-chan!" Gon beams, cheeks rosy red. He looks at Kalluto, whose cheeks have gone magenta, looking away when he's caught staring. Gon grins at that.

"Hey, I thought I'm your favourite though," Machi protests lightly, pouting as she too tries to level down with the pair of darlings. Killua does too and now they start speaking to the two adorable Zoldycks about—just anything, really.

Kikyo finally steps up and greets Gon, "Hello, dear."

Gon stands up with a big smile on his face, and then he hugs Kikyo. "I missed you, Kikyo," he tells her warmly, "You alright?"

Kikyo nods, rubbing his back. "I'm fantastic, dear. And yourself? Right on time taking your meals? You, your husband and Machi?"

Gon blushes at the idea of Kikyo saying _you and your husband_ , which makes him nod vigorously as retaliation. "Oh, of course, Kikyo," he says, chuckling, parting from the hug, "Thanks for checking. Say, Killua eats like a Janitor fish actually, and well, we all know Machi. She eats like a bulldozer." Kikyo laughs, a fan on her mouth.

Machi snorts from where she's crouching. "Well, thanks, Gon. 'Not going to cook you some chicken salsa again then."

Gon chuckles, shaking his head. "Oh, you know you wouldn't do that. You love me, Machi!"

"I _loved_ you. Past tense, so nada salsa for you," Machi counters.

"Okay, okay, that's enough for introduction and bantering, yeah?" Killua says, standing up with Kalluto holding his hand. "Let's see," he faces Machi to give her Kalluto, "I think you four should go to the backyard and play or something—so you and Gon could rekindle your 'broken' friendship and that entire sort, whatever it is, while mother and I talk about stuff and cook everyone supper."

Machi takes Kalluto's hand from Killua's without any sort of protest but a pout, and Killua and Gon kiss each other—which has earned them some whining from Alluka and Machi—before Gon takes Alluka's hand in his too; the four of them go to the backyard just as instructed and start up some kind of game.

Killua and Kikyo proceed to go to the kitchen and talk about his and Gon's status at school, about Illumi and Milluki's business classes, about the pair of darlings' ballet classes, about Mito and her new job, about the weather and about what they'll be having for supper. While the mother and son bonding carry on, meanwhile, Machi, Gon and the Zoldyck darlings are having the best time of their lives.

"Hey, I heard Aunt Mito left her old job?"

Gon nods absently, keeping an eye on his in-laws from afar. "Yup, 'suppose so."

"You all right with that?"

He shrugs. "'Suppose so."

Machi pinches his thigh, making him wince. "Honest, Gon. 'Else I'll end our friendship's contract."

"Okay, okay, jeez, woman," Gon complains jokingly, rubbing the itching spot on his thigh where she pinched him, "Well, Ma- _chi_ , I suppose I'm all right with it. Seriously. I mean, it's her life, you know? If she's happy with her new job, then I'm happy for her too—for them, rather. I heard her new boss is great. I'm fine with them getting along like that. Besides, I'd be happy with mine, if so I guess. It will only be fair to be happy with hers too. That simple, Machi. Just didn't answer less vaguely earlier because—it's just that, I don't think it's really that necessary to talk about your Aunt's own life decisions."

Machi chuckles. "I guess so. Fair enough."

Gon hums in response. The both of them quiet down for a moment after that, just watching the pair play on the background, skipping and laughing, jumping and squealing, being cute and getting along just fine, and until Machi speaks up again, "I was thinking, Gon, you think blue will suit me?"

Gon looks at her. "Blue? What do you mean? You're going to wear a blue dress? Going somewhere?" He gasps, and then he smirks at her. "A date?"

"No, silly," Machi says, laughing, "I don't even have a boyfriend—I was actually referring to my hair, Gon. Do you think if I dye it blue, it'll look good on me?"

Gon ponders this for a moment, like he's seriously considering it, before he finally says, "I say purple—or lavender, whatever. Just, I think blue is quite mainstream, right, and purple may become a trendsetter. We'll never know."

"Hmm," Machi hums, "I'm thinking...you might be actually right, Gon. Damn, since when did you learn about hairstyles?!" She beams at him, "Thank you."

Gon, who didn't know what he was talking about, wiggles his brows at her. "Not a problem, Machi."

______________________________

At around 10 in the evening, the house is already surrounded by peacefulness and eerie, comfortable silence. Machi's back in her room, exhausted from taking care of the Zoldyck darlings the whole afternoon until before dinner, Kikyo and the young ones have gone home a little earlier as well (she'll only drive for a good hour, so it's safe to say they left early) and Killua and Gon are in their own bedroom now, sprawled above their bed.

They're tucked underneath the comforter, side by side and ready for some full time rest, eyes a tad heavy. They have school again tomorrow and they're way too knackered now for homework, so they decided to just leave it and cuddle instead.

"Scoot over, Gon, 'going to switch the lights off, 'going to sleep," Killua mumbles next to Gon, squeezing closer to him. Gon bites on his lower lip, not moving, which causes to not letting Killua. "Hey, Gon? What's the matter? Don't feel like sleeping yet?"

Gon looks at Killua, who is half-hovering over him and swallows thickly. "Killua, I..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

Gon blushes, and then he motions for in between his thighs, and back to Killua's gaze. "'M hard, Killua..." he mutters shyly.

Killua doesn't get it, so he racks his gaze from Gon's embarrassed facial expression and down to in-between his thighs that's covered by the thick comforter, and, "Oh," Killua squeaks out once he realizes it's _Gon_ ; Gon is in fact _hard_ just like he said he is, and Killua, he turns bright red with that, feeling super shy. Gon is sympathetic toward him, so Gon pulls on his face to wrap his arms around his head and let him nuzzle at the crook of his neck—to help Killua hide his embarrassment. Actually, it helps Gon all the same. "Gon...you're...you have an erection?"

"Yes, I do," Gon murmurs, sighing, ashamed, blushing furiously.

Gon and Killua, despite their old antics and 3 year-old heart eyes for each other (not to mention marriage and are already husbands of each other), they still haven't done it. Never, not even once. Not in the past, not at any moment soon, as well as not considering doing it yet. They think they're still too young for sex—well, _anal_ sex, for that matter—because as far as they're concerned, they've somehow done handjob, once when they showered together after a childish argument and loads of reckless abandonment, and well, it might be the most explicit they ever did then, they decided, also considering the fact they were only fourteen and sixteen during that time. Pretty much young for a handjob indeed—they were even glad they've gone past the level of circumcision at the time.

So, Killua is feeling embarrassed right now, doesn't know what to do with Gon's hardening dick underneath him and doesn't know how to supply it with some of his attention (it needs his attention, of course) and it's somewhat affecting Killua mentally. He doesn't want to disappoint Gon, is the thing, so he says, voice failing, "Do you want to have sex, Gon?"

Gon laughs, finding the question ridiculous and not saying anything about it, just laughing at it while Killua continues anticipating. After seconds of not chaining up that touchy question, Gon stops laughing, Killua not talking and well, all the sudden it isn't funny anymore—nothing's funny anymore.

The room falls silent, the only noise being from the semi-static sound of their bedside lamp, their heavy breathing combined together and their every so often drool-swallowing also combined together. Gon nudges Killua's cheek with his shoulder gently, urging for him to look up at him. When Killua did and left his neck cold, Gon asks seriously, looking straightly into his eyes, "How about you, do you want to have sex, Killua? Right now?"

Killua blinks, incapable of uttering out a word or just anything at all that matters; he's just really not sure what to say. Moments later, Gon decides and takes that as Killua's just not ready yet unlike him, who has been ready for making love with his husband these past few days now, and just pulls Killua's head back in to kiss him softly, wetly and memorably. Killua kisses him back, closing his eyes tightly and humming appreciatively. When they pull away, Killua sighs. "I'm sorry, Gon," he tells him, "really sorry. I can tell you're so sure about this—about us taking our relationship to the next level, but—"

"Killua. Killua," Gon cuts him shortly, and Killua looks at him with a pair of adorable blue eyes. "It's fine, okay? It really is."

"You sure, Gon?"

"Yup. And what do you even mean by taking our relationship to the next level, Killua?" Gon asks mockingly, giggling. "Aren't we already at the very top of all the levels of our relationship? _We're married, Killua!_ We're at the tip of it all! Besides, we have all the time in the world anyway, right? We can always make love some other time—at anytime so it's cool with me."

Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, Killua stares at Gon in awe. He's speechless at the moment. But then he finds his footing eventually.

"Agreed," Killua finally says, smiling a genuine one, his pair of fangs showing again, "We have about...let's say...forever, yeah?"

Gon nods, wiggling his eyebrows. "Yeah!"

Killua surges down for another round of passionate kissing with Gon, cornering him in between his elbows and arms; he licks and sucks at Gon's upper lip as he lets Gon suck on his lower lip. "Love you," Killua murmurs against the kiss, biting on Gon's lip and letting his tongue slide in his mouth right after; their tongues touch.

"Love you more," Gon replies after a while, cupping Killua's cheeks and rubbing his thumbs against his soft, milky skin, just appreciating.

By the time they pull apart, they never noticed how Doki-doki has made it inside their room, and before they know it, she's already in between them, making a room for herself on their bed, settling down. "Meow." She purrs.

Gon and Killua stifle their giggles, Gon covering his mouth as he does so, both of them looking at the cute grumpy cat by their bed. Doki-doki, however, doesn't seem to care if they're laughing at her and just continues to tune them both out, carrying on sleeping and snuggling with her tail. "Well, well, I think that's our cue, Killua."

"Definitely," Agrees Killua around a sly grin, and then he switches the bedside lamp off. "See you in the morning, Gon. Night."

"Mhmm. Night, Killua."


	11. Eleven: Not Everyone Is As Bad As They Seem

_****_ ****

**_lopen_ **

****

**P a r t E l e v e n:** _Not Everyone Is As Bad As They Seem_

The days have gone on quite fast for everyone and before they know it, it's already the month of October, day 9.

The weather has become cooler all around, and although the air is dry and not the kind of cold that'll leave your palms sweating, it's still mind-settling nevertheless.

Everyone at school is very excited about this month of the year as it turns out, because apparently, they celebrate it the way they like it in a yearly kind of manner. Kento, being the president of section C, is called to stand in front to inform everyone about the upcoming event that will be held at their school's mini stadium, by the end of the month and up to the first day of the next month, which is November.

"So," Kento starts, "Listen up, people. This coming end of October, we will be having a Halloween party—," everybody roars in cheers and fist-pumps the air having heard those few, to which Kento takes a few moments to pause at, and until it quiets down again that he continues, "—a party, that will be held up there, in our little stadium. The teachers, and so are we, the presidents of each section will be having a bit of a meeting later on and obviously, we will as well be the people in charge of this event. By that, it means no cocktails but only mock tails—," there is a chorus of booing and aww's of disappointment from everyone, but Zayn proceeds regardless of it all, "—although! Quiet, children!" Everyone shuts up. "As I was saying, although there will be no alcohols allowed in the venue, take note of it, _the venue_ ," Kento winks at that, " _only at the venue—_ "

"Kento," Nobunaga-sensei warns.

Kento flushes as he looks at Sensei Nobunaga, and then he resumes with a mocking cough, "Uh, on the brighter note, you can bring girlfriends or boyfriends—just in the name of having someone to partner with at each slow song, that is. Uh, so yeah, you can bring outsiders then. If you know what I mean? Like, your friends that studies schools else, or maybe your college brothers or sisters."

While Kento continues on with his blabbering upfront, meanwhile at Killua, Pokkle and Zushi's tables within the classroom, Pokkle like the natural _I don't give a flying fuck_ kid he is, isn't actually listening nor is paying a bit of his attention to anyone at all, Zushi as well since he's practically glued with texting someone from underneath his table, and of course, there is Killua.

Killua who, apparently, hasn't heard a thing or two about what Kento's announced or rather yet announcing.

Killua's not feeling well, is the thing, and he's been having it since he's woken up this morning (he just didn't tell Gon or Machi about it, because he didn't want them to worry. Although he guesses now he did the stupid thing).

His throat hurts like shit, to the point that he might pull on someone else's hair, his taste bud dreadful and bitter as is, and his eyes, forehead and just his whole body are coated of sickening warmth. He can't feel his toes and fingertips, and whenever he blinks, even if to just adjust his visions, he'll feel nauseous and his head will ache every second.

"You think if I've shoved a girl away after she's kissed me—but after I've told her I like her too, right—you think she'll hate me forever and will never speak to me again? If you think so, what do you suggest I do?" Pokkle asks out of nowhere, fidgeting and can't sit still. He sounds nervous and panicky at what Killua can at least tell despite his condition, and he doesn't even know what to advise him at this case. Well, because for one, Killua's never had no girl he liked before to begin with (considering the fact he and Gon have known each other way back in their childhood days and that they fell for each other's trap in quite an early age, so Killua didn't get the chance to court any girl at all in his solitariness). Second of all, which is the most important of it all, Killua is feeling sick and he's afraid his mind isn't functioning well at the moment, so in that case, Killua answers Pokkle with a _hrmmphf_ and a shrug.

The boy grunts in return, slumping his face against his desk. "You're no help, Killua. What is even up to you? You've been no-talk since you got here."

Killua blinks softly, breathing heavily and staring blankly at the specs floating in quite an alignment along the ray of sun that's creeping through the top window against the wall of the classroom. He's really not in the very least of it—he feels like dying actually. "Pokkle," he drawls.

Pokkle looks at him, confusion written across his facial features. "Killua, hey, you all right there?" he asks, worried, "you sounded kind of...hoarse?"

Not being able to cope with his illness no more, Killua finally slumps down against his desk and just, yeah, he dozes off. Pokkle reaches out on Killua and when he touches the tip of his head, he retrieves his hand and winces. He nudges Zushi with that and then they call for their teacher's attention to bring Killua to the clinic, because now they know he's got the flu.

Gon, in front, whips his head faster than a speeding train to look behind him and he's quick to retaliate by swallowing thickly and gripping the edge of his desk as he eyes Pokkle and Zushi carry Killua by his waist and shoulders. God, Killua looks so weak and pale and wow, Gon just feels like running for the hills at this. He's never seen an ill Killua for quite some time now AKA back when they were still living with their mothers, and he's never predicted for it to occur in a rather bad timing too—like perhaps, occurring _here at their school, of all damn places._

Because by that, it means Gon wouldn't be able do anything about it, can't help Killua on his own, besides watch... painfully and forcefully as he is being taken out of their classroom and down at the clinic by other people. Other students that are _not him_. Which, okay, that is just—a big slap on the face considering he's entitled to take care of _his Killua._

Well, Gon still watches attentively even if it's tearing his ego apart, holding on to something he is practically gripping tightly as it seems, and until he hears Hiro complaining at something that's hurting him, Gon then realizes it's Hiro's arm after all he's holding on to for dear life. "Sorry," Gon mutters as he hastily lets go, not offering Hiro a glance at all. Instead he continues to glare at the classroom's back door where Pokkle and Zushi had brought Killua out.

**_____________________________________**

Killua wakes up after quite some time in the midst of their school doctor's chattering with her other patient by the clinic desk, which is just beside the curtain-divided room Killua is at. Killua tries standing up without making a noise, but his throbbing head betrays him and he groans lowly. "Fucking hell..."

"Oh! You're awake!" Killua hears the school doctor chirp. She rushes to him by the clinic bed as she pulls at the curtain divider. Killua squints at the sudden brightness of the light from behind her and the doctor notices that, so she apologizes curtly and pulls the curtain right back. She joins Killua by the other side of the room. "How's your head, kid? Still aching?"

Killua sits abruptly, leaning on his back against the headboard, and then nods in response. "Yeah. I'm...feeling dizzy, actually, and it feels like thousands of Spartans are sticking their swords in my brain. Do I happen to have a fever or something?"

The doctor giggles at Killua's metaphorical explanation—she's a cheeky one, Killua notes—as she takes a sit on the chair beside the clinic bed. "Well, you have a fever, my child, but you don't have to worry—nor your loved ones—because it's just a minor one, thank goodness. Although in your case, you have to get home and skip class for now. You should go and get some rest and drink plenty of water. If the temperature ever rises, then I suppose your mother should know what to do with the current situation by then."

Killua licks on his lips as he nods, and at the back of his head, all he can think about is Gon. Killua assumes Gon must be freaking out by now—from what he can imagine, Pokkle or Zushi must have brought him here and that Gon's witnessed the whole thing from afar. On top of that, he was not able to do something about it, which Killua knows Gon hates the most, especially if it's involving his health; Killua would've done the same, of course, that is why.

"Who brought me here then?" Killua asks the doctor.

"Zushi and Pokkle—your classmates. They're really polite."

Killua nods, managing a small smile. "Oh, okay. Yeah, I know. They're the best, actually."

She stands up from the chair and smiles, clapping. "Lucky you then! Anyway, shall we take you away now? You should call your mom to pick you up."

Killua, although he knows he's got no one to call at this time of the day—not Machi, because she's probably still at school and not Kikyo because she's in a different city and is far from here—he nods nevertheless, tries his best to stand, and pretends to contact someone with his phone. The doctor goes back to her desk and Killua starts to walk to follow her on the other side of the curtain divider. Just as Killua's pulled on the curtain and saw the cheeky doctor by her desk, his eyes widen all the same when he also sees Shizuku sitting on one of the chairs that's in front of the clinic desk. She's the other patient the doctor was talking to earlier then, Killua realizes only now, and thus he is suddenly out of focus because of that.

"What are you doing here?" he asks bluntly, isn't able to stop himself despite it not concerning his business.

Even if it's the case, and even if Shizuku is also aware of it not being Killua's business, respectively, she still looks as though taken aback and caught off-guard from where she's sitting, as if she is the one that's intervening here and not Killua himself. "Killua, it's, uh, good to see you," she says, her voice cracking—and well, yeah she's ill too, it seems. Killua fully notices that. "I'm here, because I have tonsillitis and Dr. Trina is prescribing me some antibiotics."

Nodding once, Killua doesn't reply after that and just proceeds to pretend he's contacting someone. Shizuku averts her attention to speak with Dr. Trina again, leaving it at that: the part where Killua is still carrying on ignoring her after all this time.

As soon as Killua's done lying to the doctor about his mom supposedly picking him up, he finally looks at Shizuku and says, "It's good to see you too, Shizuku. Uh, see you 'round then." With that said, Killua thanks Dr. Trina, steps out the clinic and decides to just sit at the nearest bench before anything else. His head is seriously hurting and he doesn't know how he is supposed to get home by himself. Killua's thinking he should inform Gon he's heading home though, in spite of all the happenings.

Killua hears the door of the clinic swing open all the sudden and he just knows, Shizuku is going to approach him. "Killua," she breathes out. As expected.

"Mmhmp," Killua laments, not really in the right mood to form a sentence or whatever.

Shizuku sits next to him, tucking some of her hair strands in her ears as she clears her throat. "I... Killua, can't you ever forgive me?"

Killua sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples in a circle motion. He rests his elbows over the caps of his knees as he places his head against his cooling palms. "Okay, Shizuku. I will forgive you—," Shizuku's face immediately lights up at the sound of that, but then Killua marvels on, "—only if you'd give me some sort of reason as to why should I."

Shizuku cocks an eyebrow then, although Killua can't really see her because he's got his eyelids down. Nevertheless, Shizuku swallows thickly, and before she can stop herself from being so deeply honest with this boy before her, the words from her mouth just slips, like waterfall. "Because Killua, I really, really want to become your best friend, okay? I mean, if it's ever fine with you, then I call bestest friend. I don't know. I just, I really like you, you know? Not in _that_ way, but you know what I mean. You're so cool and I think you're very kind and like, I don't think I'll ever be betrayed by you—or anything like that—in any way possible. I also think you're awesome, and you're prettier than Retz to be honest. I—," Shizuku sighs, and then she places a hand on Killua's back. "So, how's that reasoning then? But God, Killua, you're so hot, shall I take you home or? I can drive you."

Killua shakes his head, flustered. He peers over and shrugs Shizuku's hand off his back. When she lets go looking pained, Killua hastily grabs on the same hand and gives it a soft squeeze. "I forgive you, Shizuku," he finally manages, no ounce of hesitation smiling at her, "And I... really want to be your best friend too—bestest friend, best, best friend, doesn't matter. We're cool, yeah?"

Shizuku is so happy, she can't say anything. In exchange, she wraps her arms around Killua and cuddles him the best she can. Killua chuckles, just letting her. As they part, Killua searches Shizuku's eyes and then tells her, "I should go home. I don't want to die here with this damn flu."

She nods, still beaming, eyes still bright as she stares at her best, best friend. "Right! Likewise! Do you like, want me to drive you and your mom home? I can do that, really, and I won't mind. At all."

Killua shakes his head, chuckling. He stands up and sniffs, "No, Shizuku. It's all right, I'll just—I'll go now, okay? But I appreciate it, honest, especially the part where you say I'm prettier than Retz." He winks childishly. "Anyway, don't follow me." Killua doesn't let Shizuku say another word anymore and just heads off the corridor to go someplace where it's safe to compose his husband a text message informing him he's been instructed to go home.

****

**_____________________________________**

The humidity outside is not that bad, the sun isn't that high up in the skies yet as well, indicating it's still early for dismissal.

Head throbbing in agonizing pain, all semi-blurry visions and jelly legs, Killua struggles to walk his way toward the bus stop where he and Gon would always split up in the mornings. He stands by the pavement and peers over his watch; it says, 10:12 AM. Killua knows it's the start of their third subject for the day and he can just imagine Gon fidgeting in his seat right now, thinking of something to get himself out the room perhaps and find him. Killua shakes the thought away and carries on waiting for the next bus.

And see, when Killua was to compose a message for Gon earlier, he saw how Gon had sent him about 18 messages that's all filled with Gon worrying, Gon panicking, and Gon apologizing profusely. Killua doesn't want Gon to feel bad for him just because he wasn't able to help him back there, doesn't want him to apologize for anything either, so what Killua did was decide against texting Gon about the fact that he was sent home, because apparently, he's severely high in fever.

Instead, Killua just stuck to playing it cool. He told Gon he was just tired and that he needed rest, so he asked for their adviser's permission about him going home and promised that he'll come to school tomorrow for some lesson catching up. Gon, although reassured clearly like that, didn't seem to buy it and now Killua's worried Gon might do something crazy while he's out of sight, or that he'd do something that will concern his mind.

Killua can only pray that Gon won't dare.

Three buses line up minutely and Killua takes the first one. As a tradition and in the name of Freecss-Zoldyck usual routine, Killua sits at the farthest end of the bus despite him being alone and stares out the window until the bus takes off.

Meanwhile...

By the spot just next to where Killua used to stand not too long ago, Shizuku watches on as the bus he's taken drives away. Shizuku didn't plan to be here, but she's riding her car and she is actually just on her way home when she saw Killua looking so troubled and sad on his own, waiting for the bus and not with his mom, so she stopped then to see what he was up to. Nothing mysterious about it, she decides.

Seeing as he's gone now though, Shizuku fires up the engine again so she can go. Just when Shizuku's ready to leave, however, a certain someone stops her from moving so and she sees clearly it's Gon Freecss, who's—not running, but rather _sprinting_ —looking like he's in a hurry.

Is it something important? Shizuku hasn't an iota, but she doesn't care, all she wants is to witness what's the commotion is about. She's far too curious about him and Killua now as it is. So.

Gon has his tie dangling around his neck, his hair a mess, facial expression...passively pressed and, yeah, he's totally sprinting. Shizuku's actually impressed about how Gon is super fast. He sure is great with the sport he is playing, so like, okay, now Shizuku is admitting to the fact that Freecss deserves all the attention or praises their entire school is giving him, (even if it irks the nerves inside of her).

Anyway, as Shizuku watches on silently from her car, she narrows her eyes just as she witnesses Gon literally hops inside the almost speeding bus itself. Like, _that is dangerous!_ As though he's really trying his very best to get away from here and go someplace he needs himself to be, and wow, it's just making Shizuku even more curious as to why the fuck that is.

And she asks herself mentally, did she just see both Killua and Gon ride on the same bus stop just now?

_How are they related, really?_


	12. Twelve: It All Comes Out In The Wash

**_lopen_ **

**P a r t T w e l v e:** _It All Comes Out In The Wash_

Minutes later of standing while worrying inside the bus, Gon's finally barged through their house, sweating and panting. He drops his bags when he gets by the living room, pats Doki-doki's head on the way and rushes toward his and Killua's bedroom. He pushes the door open. "Killua!"

"Gon..." Killua's lying on his stomach, face buried against piles of pillows and he's still dressed in his uniform with the blazer, shoes and all. Gon frowns, heart on his mouth as he ascends further in, kneeling on the floor beside the bed. "Wha' you doin' 'ere," Killua drawls.

Gon grabs gently on each of Killua's arms and he winces almost instantly, feeling Killua hot against his palms. "Holy hell, Killua, you're burning hot," he hisses, "come on, let me get you off your uniform, baby. Turn for me."

Killua obeys and shifts from his position to lie on his back. Gon hovers over him, eyebrows furrowed and working furiously on taking his uniform off for him; he starts by getting the coat off him and next undoing the buttons lined up to cover up his chest area. Gon tosses his coat and uniform away after that, and then he resumes with Killua's trousers, tugging on his belt and slipping it off his waist.

When Gon's done with that, he unzips Killua's trousers and pulls it down. Then not until Gon's taken Killua's shoes and socks off, that he completely pulls on Killua's trousers too, tossing it away as well. Killua's now left with just his boxer shorts and that's it. Gon tucks him underneath the covers and pulls it up to his chin. "Thank you, Gon," Killua whispers, his voice raspy and low, his cheeks blazing hot and a beautiful shade of pink.

Gon's heart skips a beat and he leans down to kiss the top of Killua's head. "Wait here, Killua, I'll prepare some warm compress. For your forehead. Will also fetch you some glass of water."

"Yeah, okay," Killua mumbles, already dozing off without having the intention to.

Gon jogs out of their room and travels to their kitchen. He takes a massive bowl from the cupboard under the sink and sets it over the counter. And then he runs some water for the kettle and settles it above the stove. He waits for it to boil. While he does so, he takes the time to fish out his phone to contact his Aunt for some questions regarding which medicine Killua should take at this rate. Mito answers in the third ring and boy is Gon so glad at some point of that very short moment of his life. "Aunt Mito, listen, I need your help," he rushes.

"Whoa, whoa, Gon. Halt. What is it? Something wrong?" Mito asks, concern and hastiness in her voice.

Gon scratches the back of his head as he eyes the kettle and grips on the phone against his ear. Shifting it to his other ear, he heaves out a sigh. "I... Aunt Mito, I'm sorry, but uh, Killua's sick and he's so hot right now and I'm kind of in a hurry? I, uh, forgot what to let him take, like the one you've always taught me. What I should let someone take when they're having fever and—"

"Hold on, Gon," Mito interrupts, "You're not making any sense, love. Could you make it clear? Calm down for a sec, will you?"

"Sorry," Gon says sheepishly, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "So, uh, Killua's caught a bug, Aunt Mito, and well, I forgot what to let him take. Help?"

"Ah," Mito relents, chuckling slyly, "That's easy. Just let him have paracetamol; it'll lower his temperature. Also, make him drink plenty of water."

"All right. Right," Gon says, "Thanks, Aunt Mito. That's all I need to know. I'm actually boiling some water to damp warm compress on his forehead. I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?"

"That's great, Gon. Killua will need that."

"Right. I'll go do it, Aunt Mito. Bye. Love you!"

"Okay. Gonna pray for your Killua then. Love you too, Gon! Good luck."

Gon hangs up the phone and stuffs it right back in his pocket. By the time the kettle goes off, Gon turns off the stove and pours hot water on the bowl he's prepared not too long ago. After that, he runs some cool water right from the tap and then he goes to the bathroom to grab some face towel, and then he's settled to come back to their room where Killua's dozing.

Gon tiptoes inside, carefully carrying the bowl of warm water in his arms. He sets it over the nightstand and kneels down on the floor once again. He dips the face towel right in the steaming water and wrings it a bit to let the excess drip; Gon folds the towel in four then and leans over a peacefully sleeping Killua by the bed.

He starts wiping on Killua's forehead with the towel, taking the time to just look at that flushed face out of high temperature. How Gon hates that he's let his husband catch a cold. _I'm such a worthless partner_ , Gon curses in his head. Pressing the damped warm towel softly against Killua's cheeks, neck and chest, Gon decides it's all settled and that he's off to his next task to make Killua drink some paracetamol before he falls deeply into sleep.

Leaving the warm towel over Killua's forehead, he stands up from where he's kneeling to rummage through their drawer of miscellaneous. He's sure there's some Advil or Paracetamol lost in there.

It's lasted at least a few dragged minutes until Gon's finally found the Paracetamol he's kept in their drawers full of junk, and by the time he's taken it to the kitchen so he could partner it with some glass of water, he's sweating madly and boy is he ready to skinny dip in a tub now just after he's scourged through all the perks of taking care of a sickly Killua, the one Gon has come accustomed to treating like a real life prince. He's happy to be his servant throughout.

Gon pours Killua some glass of water and carries it with him. Coming out the kitchen, he bumps with Machi, who's—

"E-eh?" Gon sqwuaks, "Your...hair?" He squints his eyes at the sight of Machi, and Machi smirks, giving him a spin, showing off her new look.

"Like it?" She asks with a wink.

Gon shakes his head to dismiss what he just saw and walks past Machi. "Later you'll have my feedback, Machi, but now I have to go to my dear husband before he dies in illness!"

Machi puzzles, but she follows Gon without any protest or question. Just then she finds out that Killua's sick and she frowns. "Has he eaten something then before resting completely?" she asks as she watches Gon take Killua by the back of his head to have him sit a little bit.

"No, he hasn't, but Aunt Mito didn't say anything about letting him eat before drinking some medicine though, so I suppose it's okay."

Machi nods.

"Thank you, Gon," Killua squeaks after he's gulped down the water and Paracetamol. Gon doesn't say anything at that and just lets him lie back down on his pillow again. Gon kisses Killua's forehead when he's taken the almost dried towel off of it, and then he finally murmurs a 'you're welcome, babe' against his lukewarm skin. Dipping the towel right on the warm water by the bowl again, he wrings it off remnants of water and puts it back over Killua's forehead again.

"Go to sleep, Killua. Just call me or Machi if you need anything, or if you need to use the bathroom, yeah?" Gon tells him. Killua responds with an _unghmph_ , because really it's all he can muster for now, and then he's fast asleep again.

Machi and Killua leave the room after that, but not closing the door behind them as they get out, just so they would hear Killua if anything happens to him, or when he calls out for them. "Want some tea?" Machi offers, to which Gon only silently nods at.

At the kitchen, Gon tells Machi, "Nice hair, by the way. Uh, you dyed it purple. Wow."

Machi giggles and grins proudly. "Your choice, not mine."

Gon shrugs. "You followed my advice, Machi. Wonderful." _Gon didn't even realize she'll take it seriously._

"Sure did."

****

**_____________________________**

At 11 in the evening, Killua wakes up and he sees Gon sound asleep right next to him. He takes the fully dried towel off his forehead and he smiles at how it's not-so-properly folded. _Gon_ , he thinks, _definitely a work of Gon Freecss-Zoldyck_. Killua sits upright from the bed and he deems his head isn't throbbing anymore. He supposes the medicine worked just well. Killua walks out of their bedroom and takes a piss in the bathroom. When he comes back to their room, he climbs in bed again and kisses Gon right on his parted lips.

"Night. Love you so much," Killua whispers, his voice still groggy from sleep, snuggling against Gon's naked body.

And he drifts back to sleep.

****

**_____________________________**

In the morning, Killua and Gon wake up. Killua notices how Gon's wearing his ring, not on his forefinger, but actually around his ring finger, and how Killua loves the sight of that.

"Hi," Killua greets Gon, eyes twinkling with joy and a smile filled with gentleness.

Gon grins, just taking in the sight of a half-asleep Killua—who is, hopefully as well, thinking to himself, all better now—before him, and not saying anything. Killua's last night's pale face is once again rosy, Gon sees, and his lips are back to being pink too. Killua's once tired eyes from yesterday are now bright as well. Alright then, Gon thinks smugly in his head, he did this to his Killua—he made him feel better. Brilliant. At least he's done something for him despite him not being able to help with the whole bringing Killua down to the clinic yesterday. Gon now feels happier.

After a minute of silence that's filled of staring and awing, Gon remembers something (it sure is quite odd for him to think of that of all the things at the earliest of the mornings, but oh well), "You should go and see what I have done with Machi, babe," he tells Killua hastily.

Killua cocks an eyebrow at that, confusion filling him. "Huh? What you did?"

Gon shoots up from bed and takes Killua's hand. "Come with me." Killua doesn't say a thing and just obeys. They stand outside Machi's room and knock, minutely so. With no longer than a few seconds, Machi opens the door. "That," Gon says, "is what I did."

"Morning!" Machi beams. She's already wearing her uniform—from skirt, coat, bow to her flat shoes—her brand new purple hair tied into a high bun atop her head, and well, she looks gorgeous actually, always is. But still, Gon finds her silly-looking from now rather than attractive in a way. "You feeling better now, Kil?" She asks Killua, not even bothered with the way Gon is looking ridiculously at her. Even if it's clear as day that he's trying to make fun of her.

"Oh," Killua muses, "You... You did follow his advice, then? He actually told me about this the other day..."

Machi nods, still beaming. When her gaze drops to a still looking-ridiculously-at-her-Gon, she finally swats him on the head. "Idiot," she snaps and Gon giggles.

"You..." Killua trails off, breathing heavily, before eventually blurting out, "You look cool, bebs! Holy shit!" _Killua's favorite color is purple._

Machi and Killua high-five. "I thought so, too!" Agrees Machi, "Thank you, Kil!"

"No problem, Machi!"

Gon just rolls his eyes at their weirdness and drags Killua with him so they can dress up for school.

At around eight in the morning, the bus drops them at their usual spot by the trees and Killua and Gon just stand there for a moment to take in each other's presence, hand in hand, face to face, hearts once again becoming one. Their rings aren't slid on their ring fingers now and are tucked away inside their bags, and Killua's already starting to feel nostalgic about that. "Listen, Killua, if you're still not feeling well, just text me right away, okay?" Gon tells him, eyes looking straightly into his, "I don't want to see you getting lifted up by other people ever again, you hear me? I want it to be always me. I don't care if people would suspect as to why am I carrying you myself instead of Pokkle and Zushi, Killua—just. Just text me, inform me, okay? Under your desk, text me."

Killua nods, inhaling sharply. "Yeah, okay, Gon."

Gon leans in and kisses Killua straight on the mouth, and then he talks against their lips, "I'll see you later."

Killua smiles, echoing, "I'll see you later."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After that last sweet as honey exchange, Gon's already jogging his way to where their school gates are located, leaving Killua on his own again. Killua heaves out a dreamy sigh, just watching Gon go, smiling at the fact Gon's becoming this overprotective husband to him, since it's probably one of Killua's favorite Gons in the history of all Gons if he's being honest—aside from a jealous Gon and innocent Gon, that is. This possessive one is also downright golden.

Standing on his own under 'their' tree as he clutches on the handles of his bagpack, Killua eventually decides it's safe to start walking toward the school, considering he's sure Gon's already with Shalnark and Kento anyway.

It only took Killua about five steps or maybe even six before he's stopped himself proceeding to walk again. Because standing just a couple of steps away from where he's rooted—that is also just a few steps away from where Gon's kissed him, said I love you to him, and left him not ages ago—is Shizuku fucking Murasaki, looking back at him bewilderedly, staring curiously, aghast.

And shit. Killua is damn rooted to his spot, breath hitching, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets and blood all running up to his head.

"Shizuku," he manages in spite himself.

"Fuck, I... I... Killua," Shizuku stammers, looking nervous, "I'm fucking sorry, I... I didn't expect to see _that_. Holy fuck."

Killua steps forward, cautious to his actions. Thing is, Killua isn't that afraid for Shizuku to find out about his and Gon's relationship at this point, knowing he could always lie to her and tell her they're just 'childhood friends' anyway, but. But the fact that she's seen them kiss though... Fuck, Shizuku just saw Killua 'the strange kid in school who keeps to himself' Zoldyck got kissed by Gon 'the popular boy in their school, and is the team captain of the soccer team' Freecss.

Well, that's a lot to take in for a newbie informed of, to be quite frank, and Killua, god, he doesn't know how he'll lie to her about certain things now—now that she's seen clearly how he and Gon are not just 'childhood friends' but are actually and literally more than just that.

Before he can say anything else, Killua starts off with, "Are you angry at me?" He simply doesn't want to make Shizuku feel betrayed—just like what she's confessed to him yesterday about the whole 'you will never betray me because you're an awesome person, Killua, so let's be best friends, I'm dying to become your bestest friend', and Killua's treasured that precise statement ever since he got informed of it. Killua wants to keep Shizuku as his best friend now, is the thing, and so he's going to take this seriously with her. Simply because she deserves it.

Shizuku blinks, however, and she doesn't even seem angry. At all. "What?" She asks, eyes still wide like golf balls, "Oh, jeez, Killua, no! I am not mad. No way! I was actually assuming that you'd be the one who'll get mad at me!"

Killua heaves out a sigh of relief, loosening up, and finally the tension between them has eased. "God, I thought you'd feel betrayed...or something."

"No, Killua. I... I think I was the one who betrayed you, actually," Shizuku mumbles.

Killua just looks at her for a long moment, before finally breaking into a small smile. "Nah," he breathes out, "come here, you."

Shizuku grins silly at him—it's actually her genuine one, nothing else—and then she walks toward Killua to have herself engulfed by him in a warm friendly hug. Their hug lasts quite shortly without them talking, until Shizuku starts, and she's aiming for what's she's just saw. "So, you and Freecss then?"

Killua nods, not going for beating around the bush anymore, parting from their hug. "He's, uh, actually my..." he trials off first and adds, "Promise me you will not tell anyone about this?"

Shizuku bites on her lower lip, actually anxious knowing about the truth behind their relationship. "Of course, Killua. Scouts' honor."

Killua nods. He closes his eyes firstly and takes a deep breath, and finally he says, "Gon's my husband. We're, uh, sort of married and my whole name is actually—"

"Killua Freecss-Zoldyck," Shizuku finishes for him, her eyes comically wide, "Oh my fucking...oh my...oh...my..."

Killua shrugs weakly, searches her eyes, and says, "Scouts' honor, yeah?"

Shizuku only nods vigorously, although her throat is practically drying and yeah, it'll surely take some time before she could sink everything in.


	13. Thirteen: They Would Rather Stay In The Closet

**_lopen_ **

**P a r t T h i r t e e n:** _They Would Rather Stay In The Closet_

After a week or so of having Shizuku know about their relationship and after all the subtlety or more so, pretending that she didn't yet, Killua's eventually decided to tell Gon about it, the truth; although Killua doesn't know, hasn't an iota as to how will Gon react to it if ever, without thinking it through, he establishes against lying any longer to his husband. And now, this is Killua, he will be breaking the news now... any moment now...

"She knows, Gon," Killua breathes out, finally, after so long of watching Gon walk quietly next to him.

"What? Who knows what?"

"Shizuku, she..." Killua trails off, watching Gon's change of facial expression into one of those bitterness—just by hearing Shizuku's name come out of Killua's mouth.

"What about your _new best friend?_ " Gon asks, his voice low, and like, he's almost muttering darkly.

Killua swallows hard, and then he finally tells him, "About us, I mean...she..."

Gon looks sharply at him with this, "Us? What about us? Look, Killua, just tell me now, please? Don't pull out segues, will you?" He's clearly agitated, hating the way Killua's talking about some cheerleader girl to him and being vague at the same time.

Closing his eyes tightly, feeling nervous, Killua mumbles out, "She knows about us."

And then there's that killer silence, being the air breeze as the only source of sound that eases the deafening eeriness.

Instead of taking it lightly, in a rather civil way, Gon's brows furrowed instead, indicating he's actually pissed at this. " _What_ ," his first bite goes. Well, okay, he's not just pissed then, Killua supposes, but is thoroughly biased about it.

"Gon, I—"

"Shut up!" Shouts Gon, stopping on his tracks.

Not responding to that one startling tone of voice of Gon's, Killua stares at him with wide eyes, throat drying. And then Gon storms away without even bothering to look back at him or just take the bus despite it's already waiting in front of them.

"Gon! Wait!"

"Stay away! Go home on your own! I can't deal with you right now! And _don't you dare_ follow me!"

Petrified, only now that Killua's realizing and envisioning that Gon really is still juvenile at heart, thus he won't take such news lightly. Licking his lips as he watches Gon walk fast before him, Killua starts running to catch up on him. Gon turns to his left to cross the street, to go to the other side of the road, still stomping hardly against the concrete like the daft child he is; the other road, it's where their house is almost near at—except, after they pass a few more shops and houses, that is.

Killua silently follows Gon as he goes, daring not to call out on him for he knows just how Gon will only get mad at him even more (they've fought for over a million times now, so he's expert with this one already). Like, the whole distancing and that entire sort. Killua knows where the line is after all and for what it's worth, he knows just when or where he should cross it without actually pissing his husband off at the very least.

Every walk for home takes about half an hour before one could finally reach it, because their house is actually located pretty much far away from Fargo High School—it's for their closeted relationship purposes actually, and well, now Killua acknowledges even more how he's really fucked everything up. Of course, there are some big reasons behind why he and Gon even chose to be in a closeted kind of relationship to begin with, and now he's outright told someone about them (someone that coincidentally, Gon doesn't approve of, which is Shizuku, and yet Killua's broken her the tad truth behind their heart eyes). Killua had just broken their promise of not telling it off to people 'no matter what', and yes, Killua's getting eaten by pure guilt now. He kinda wants to cry.

What to do? What to say? How to react?

Truth be told, Killua didn't purposefully tell Shizuku about it, since she's the one who _caught_ them kissing last week, but.

Thing is, Killua didn't lie nor put up a fight about the situation and just admitted to Shizuku that they indeed are husbands, _fucking married._

Killua's ruined everything, alright. He did, didn't he?

Killua frowns as he gazes at Gon's figure charging from afar, watching his every move. He's fighting his way through the bustling street, ducking low when a bike messenger rides past him, glides past people who are in a hurry with something that must be important to them, and gets nudged multiple times by some who are allegedly drunk and are wobbling as they shuffle along. And, _god_ , Killua curses in his head, _Gon must be getting more pissed now with people at the streets neglecting him like this, his presence._ How Killua wishes he can do something about it.

By the time the both of them have reached their exact destination, which is their home, Killua stops at some point to let Gon come in first before he does. When Gon did, Killua jogs his way toward their door and barges in. "So, you aren't even planning to explain to me why you let her know, huh?" Gon tells him the moment he's shut the front door behind him. "Just—just this, Killua? You're just going to watch me act this way, is that it? Just going to let me ignore you until we forget about the whole thing? God, Killua!"

Killua reaches out and holds on to Gon's arms, "Gon, I've wanted to explain things with you, but you walked so quickly and told me not to follow—!"

"No, you're not!" Gon yells at him, escaping from his grip. "You are not! And you _followed_ me!" Killua watches Gon as the boy storms off and marches through the kitchen. Killua runs after him.

"Gon! Look, I'm sorry!" Killua exclaims just as loudly, getting frustrated, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to tell her about us! She just—she just knew!"

Gon laughs sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, right. Like I'd believe that lie, Killua. You've been lying to me this whole time, right? So, why the hell should I believe yet another lie, huh? _She just knew_ , you say? Wow. What is this Shizuku girl, a wizard or something like that? Killua, can you please stop lying to me, even just for one second?"

Killua narrows his eyes at this, and then he fiddles with his necktie. He glares at Gon, then blinks... and he snaps, finally. "Ha! Ha! Hold it right there a minute, Gon! You seriously, honest to god, think that I'm just lying to you right now? Is that it? What the—"

"Yes, Killua!" Gon shouts frantically, cutting him off, "'Know why?" He glowers angrily, grabbing on a bottle of ketchup and pepper straying by the counter. "Because you're such a damn liar! A damn cheat!" With that yelled like that, Gon throws the bottles on the ground and they break, the broken glass pieces shattered against the tiles, the contents splattered against all places they collided with.

Killua actually backs away at that, wildly taken aback by Gon's reckless abandonment. Silence.

Gon is seething, still is, and he's breathing has gone rugged. And Killua—his heart is on his mouth, and he sees white. He's numbing. Slowly. Surely.

Until Killua breaks the deafening silence. "Oh," he manages to let out, barely a word, but more like an exhale. "I... I'm a... O-okay, Gon, I..." Killua's shaking his head, eyes wide as he looks at the mess on the ground, completely baffled.

Thing is, it's not even what Gon did that's causing Killua's bewilderment right now, but it's what he _said_ to Killua that's actually hurting Killua. He can't believe what he's just heard.

Due to his own actions, Gon's heart is on his mouth, eyes also wide, breath hitching against his throat. "Shit," he curses, swallowing hard. Voice softening and reaching out to Killua, he says, "Killua, I'm—no, I didn't mean—"

But then it's Killua's turn to laugh at him, cutting him off and backing away, his laughter being one of sardonic and clearly stabbed. "Right, Gon, I get it. You... you really think that I'm a fucking liar. That I'd still lie despite all this. This... important thing. I... that is... such big, big reveal and, it, uh," Killua laughs again, though this time it's weaker. He's tired. And before he knows it, he's blinking back tears, the wetness stinging his eyes. "It hurts, hearing it from you, Gon. 'Hurts a lot."

Gon tries nearing him, but Killua only backs away even more, seemingly crumpling like a paper, coming off fragile. "I'm so, so sorry, Ki—"

"—I mean, I didn't even mean it. She, Shizuku found out herself, Gon? She...she just saw us there. I... you know, at the place where we'd always split up? By the tree," Killua explains, voice breaking, fat bead of tears streaming down on his now incredibly red cheeks. "I— I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Gon, I swear," Killua says truthfully, shaking his head and rubbing at his tearful eyes.

Gon is not able to utter out a word, too caught up with how Killua is frantically _sobbing now_ before him. Like, actually sobbing. And then Gon remembers, Killua is only human; capable of making mistakes... and that he's especially still young.

Knowing his own husband, of course Gon is well aware of how smart Killua is—perceptive, a genius. But still, he's still as human as one can be. There's always room for making mistakes, even for an almost perfect person such as Killua Zoldyck.

Killua kneels on the floor, face buried against his palms as he cries breathlessly. "Take that back, Gon," he whimpers, "Say you don't think I'm a liar... please. Because we both know I barely lie. I hate lying, you know that. My— my sister wouldn't speak to me again if she ever finds out I lied, right? So I don't. Most times, I don't." Killua's breath is hitching against his throat and his voice is cracking at each word, and Gon, he's hurt seeing Killua breaking—and not only that, but he's literally hurt too, because his hand is bleeding; has been bleeding the moment he threw the bottles of ketchup and pepper, and with Killua crying weakly like this before him—it's not helping at all. It's his fault that Killua's hurting and... he is wrong with his speculations after all, that he realizes.

Killua didn't tell Shizuku about them, of course Killua wouldn't do that, what is he even thinking? Gon knows now, that she herself just saw them—accidentally or on purpose, he doesn't know and from now on he will not assume—at their usual split spot by the tree.

So then... Gon is such a douchebag for making his Killua cry.

Swallowing dryly, Gon inches forward to go near Killua by the kitchen's doorway. He carefully passes the broken glass shards by the ground as he goes and when he finally reaches Killua, he kneels down on his level from the ground and takes him by his torso.

Killua flinches from the sudden touch, but sinks into it almost immediately nevertheless. Gon wraps his arms around a curled up Killua, tugging on his head to make him look up. "Sshh," he soothes, half-forcing to cradle the younger boy in his arms. "Stop crying, love, I didn't mean anything I said. Promise. You're not a liar, you're not. God, you're my most special person. And yes... you're right, Killua, we both know that." While Gon coaxes Killua to stop crying, little does he know he's actually doing the exact same now. He's crying too.

Killua lets go of his curled up position and grabs on Gon's collar. He clings to him, wrapping both his limp arms around his neck and sniffling in hiccuping sobs. "I was shocked, Gon," Killua croaks, shaking his head like it would make his frantic sobs saunter away.

Gon lets Killua sob against his chest, lets him damp his uniform all he wants, and he just holds him close, not ever wanting to let go. "I'm sorry, Killua, really sorry... Baby, forgive me."

Killua's grip on his collar tightens, with Gon getting pulled down even more, and he knows, Gon knows he's really made Killua worry back there—him, who threw bottles of ketchup and pepper in front of Killua, him who yelled angrily at Killua, and him who called Killua a liar.

Gon winces, recalling the entire scenario just now, and god, how he wishes he's never said any of those, that he's never done any of those. The scene has been about a wolf that's scared a kitten to death; Gon as the big bad wolf and Killua as the fluffy sad kitten. Just thinking about it has Gon wanting to throw up. He can't believe what he'd just done.

Peering over his palm from where he's holding Killua's back, he sees his wound still gushing out of blood, and boy is it a bit massive. Gon bites on his lip as he takes the pain within himself, daring not to complain despite the stinging feeling. He thinks that Killua's more important for now rather than to have him all fixed, because he did this to Killua. He must repent to it.

Because of him, Killua's cried. Because of him, Killua's scarred. Because of him, Killua's close to being traumatized, and thus he owes the younger boy all of him.

Thing is, Killua and Gon have never fought like this before—never the part where they will throw something, never the part where they will call each other names, never the part where they will both cry. Gon and Killua both know this is yet the worst fight in their history of fights and it's awful. Awful than being almost out of the closet, in their case.

Minutes later of just having Killua soak Gon's uniform of hot tears and sweats, the younger one eventually looks up from burying his face against the older one's chest. "Gon," he breathes out, his voice sounding even now than moments ago when he's still having a hard time keeping himself from hiccuping.

Gon hums in response, looking down at Killua, cupping his cheeks with his palms. And just as his palms have collided against Killua's skin that he grimaces, remembering his once stinging wound that is now, well, back on stinging. "Ow," he mutters, squinting through the pain.

Killua's brows draw in confusion and he looks at whatever it is that's caused Gon's pained facial expression. When Killua sees it, he chokes, "Oh, fuck. Gon, you're hurt."

Gon, despite everything that's happened, manages to chuckle (it's even genuine) as he shakes his head in a 'no, I'm fine' way. "Just a cut, Killua. Nothing to worry about, really. It's actually you that I'm worried, so..."

Killua frowns at that, and then he deadpans, "Gon, don't be such an idiot now, and let me clean that wound. I'll be fine. Come on."

Gon bites on his lower lip as he nods. They both stand up from the floor and go to the living room, Killua supporting Gon's forearm for its turned out when he's trying to limp it down, it stings.

Killua orders Gon to sit down on the couch and have himself comfortable while he fetches their first aid kit back in their room. By the time Killua comes back with the first aid kit, Machi is emerging inside their house and she has this bewildered look on her face as she looks at the both of them—and Doki-doki, who seems to be hiding from behind the TV.

The creepy yet overwhelmingly sensible thing about Machi, is that she knows just when her best friends had a fight, got into some trouble or whatnot (without needing the effort to know detail by detail, mind) and by the looks she's giving them right now, she's totally found out already, that in fact, Gon and Killua fought and that it didn't go well.

Before she can scold them for something or better yet, offer her sympathy to them or whatever there is she has to give, Killua beats her to it by raising an index finger as a sign that they don't want to talk about it just yet. Machi seems to understand, so she doesn't say anything and instead proceeds to go to her room with her gaze not leaving them as she takes strides. Killua heaves out a sigh of relief once he's heard Machi's door open and close, and then he goes to sit next to Gon by the couch.

The tension between them goes back to being awkward, unlike minutes ago when they thought that they'd actually made up then. Killua can't look at Gon in the eyes especially that they're already sitting next to each other like this, so instead of fighting the urge not to, he settles for nonchalance and reaches out to take Gon's wounded hand.

Gon doesn't protest nor show any sign of reaction as Killua places his hand on his lap, just going with the way Killua wants things to turn out. While Killua takes the antibacterial ointment out of the kit and some cotton to partner it with, Gon is looking at him, wondering why did he even make someone as domestic and caring like Killua cry just now, like, really, he asks himself, _why Gon...?_

He realizes, Killua will never lie to him unless he needs to, unless it concerns the both of them going down a certain route; like this for example. One of them being physically wounded. Well, Gon supposes he's asked for this, and so this is what he gets.

It's both their faults, and they're just kids, so they make mistakes. Now, Gon understands that.

As Killua works on gently pressing some cotton dipped with antibacterial against Gon's cut, Gon only watches silently, trying hard not to say something that will make Killua uncomfortable. Like perhaps 'ouch, shit, that hurts' or 'not too gentle, Killua, you won't heal me enough like that'. He just breathes in and out inaudibly, being a good patient.

Just when Killua's about to wrap some gauze around Gon's now cleansed wound, Gon finally converses, his voice mellow and dulcet, "Are we...okay now, Killua? Have you, uhm...forgiven me yet?"

Killua sighs as he fissures some right amount of gauze to have Gon's palm wrapped in, and then he looks up to finally face Gon. Even after a cry, Killua deems Gon adorable as ever. From looking so trenchant earlier, now he's looking rather crestfallen, and Killua—Killua just really wants to hug him right now, anchor things with him and all that. Get this over with.

Setting the gauze aside, Killua finally hugs Gon, burying his face at the crook of the older boy's neck. Killua inhales, his breathing oscillating and, suddenly, he's once again crucial, penitent for all that's ensued back in their kitchen. "Yeah, Gon, of course. You know I'll never last an hour ignoring you," he admits.

Gon smiles, gently nudging Killua's top of the head to make him look up at him. "Me too, Killua, I don't— I can't go on for another minute to have it spent with your tacitness. I mean, it just doesn't suit us."

Killua actually looks up at him now and with a smirk too. Gon's heartbeat scuttles against his chest at that detrimental beauty of Killua. "That's deep, Gon. Perhaps, you're reading more books now? The ones I let you borrow?"

Gon rolls his eyes, pinching Killua's nose. "Just shut up and clean my wound, Killua. Now."

Killua laughs. "Yes, Your Highness," he mocks, bowing before Gon.

Gon snorts at him.

While Killua resumes with wrapping the gauze around Gon's palm and finishes it with the paper tape he's provided, the sound of Machi's sudden scream pulls their attention, and it has them both looking at each other with a sheepish expression. "The broken bottles," they both mumble.

"Oh my god, you two!" Machi gushes, "How bad was the fight that it went this far? Holy shit!"

"Sorry, Machi! I'll just clean it all up later!" Gon calls.

"No!" Machi responds, "You're shit when it comes to cleaning up and everyone in this planet is aware of that!"

Killua snickers next to Gon, to which he earns himself another pinch on the nose. "Just— just leave it there, Machi! I can handle that, I swear!" Gon argues.

"I said, no!" Machi argues back. Emerging from the kitchen with both her hands stuck on her hips, she gives the two an apologetic look. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever it is you two have fought about, sweeties... I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop you both." She tilts her head sideways when Gon and Killua only look down on their laps, feeling shy, no response, and then she clears her throat. "Uhm, but, we still need those things though. The ketchup and pepper. So, I think you two should go out to buy us some, yeah? Kitchen isn't a kitchen without a ketchup, without a pepper."

Gon and Killua both stand up from the couch with some murmurs of agreement, their gazes still fixated before them, daring not to look up at Machi just because they're ashamed of what they've done, for making Machi cleanup before their own mess—like the usual.

Machi watches them retreat back to their room with a first aid kit carried by Killua. Her heart sinks seeing that and she knows, she just knows they really did have a heart-shattering fight just then when she wasn't yet there. It kills her mentally just imagining the scenario of Gon or Killua breaking bottles in front of the other while the other one cries in forlorn and fright, and wow, these two are just young boys—they're fragile, as far as she's concerned and they're literally under her care if any. The fact she wasn't there as their guardian actually saddens her, bugs her, and she very much hates it.

With another loud sigh of disappointment, she returns to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

****

**______________________________**

With their marriage rings on their ring fingers, both sporting a pair of puffy red eyes and each of them only wearing some simple blue and gray sweaters and some matching joggers, they make their way inside the grocery store to buy just a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of pepper.

Killua is walking right behind Gon, looking distinctly quiet; his lips are a shade of magenta and so are his cheeks. Pitiful yet admirable.

Gon notices Killua's lack of giddiness and so with that, he slips his hand from behind him and searches for Killua's own hand; he takes it with a shivering breath, because holy hell, Killua's hand is freezing cold (so much for not wearing mittens when going out on a cold October) and interlaces their fingers. Killua obliges on the gesture and now they're both keeping a hearty smile to themselves as they rack aisle after aisle.

"...man, we should go out this Friday."

"With who?"

"Dunno. The football team? With Gon and Phinks, I say."

Gon's head snaps up at the mention of his name, or so he thinks he is the one that some of the people from the other aisle are talking about. Killua leans in and whispers. "I recognize those stupid voices, Gon."

"What do you mean, Killua? By chance, are they...?"

They both look at each other with wide eyes, and say in hissing tones, "Kento and Shalnark."

"What the hell are they doing in a market?" Gon curses. "Shit, this isn't good."

"What if they see us?" Killua asks, annoyed. They've literally got matching outfits and sneakers! They can't just pass this off as 'friends hanging out'. Plus, they have their wedding rings on their fingers. Shit.

Gon gives Killua's hand a squeeze, his other injured hand by his side. "I don't know, Killua. I guess... I guess we could just—you know, uh, reveal?"

Killua's breath hitches, but he also winces. Not a good idea, he thinks.

After a while, they can still hear Kento and Shalnark chatting on the aisle next to theirs and by the looks of it, they're getting nearer and nearer and yeah, Killua and Gon are now just hoping for the best.

Not until, "Hey, boys!"

"What?" Shalnark puzzles.

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Was it us she's calling?"

"Yeah, you both, silly goofs!"

"Shizuku?" Kento muses.

"Hi, Kento! Hi, Shalnark!"

Gon looks at Killua. "Shizuku? What's your friend doing here?"

Killua shrugs. "Who knows?"

"What's up, Shizuku?"

"Oh, nothing, I just—I just want you both to come with me on the toiletry aisle? Help me with something?" She seems sheepish yet in a rather hurry. Gon and Killua wonder what she's up to, though nevertheless they're grateful for her presence. The toiletry aisle is like, on the other side of the grocery store, far from the food and beverages aisle, which technically, is where they all are currently at.

"Okay, sure." They hear Kento say eventually.

"Brilliant!" Shizuku beams, and finally the coast is clear for Killua and Gon.

They both heave out sighs of relief. Gon licks his lips and grabs on some bottle of ketchup in front of them, and then goes for the nearest bottle of pepper on the higher row. He pulls Killua with him after that to pay for everything right away just so they can go home now before anyone from their school spots them.

While Gon takes care of their purchased spices, Killua's heart is on his throat as he gazes Shizuku jogging toward their direction. "Gon... Shizuku is coming this way. What should we do?" He almost sounds sad.

"What?" Gon hisses, "I—"

"Hey, you two!" Shizuku chirps. "Gotcha!"

"Uh, hi," Killua mutters, averting his gaze somewhere else rather than at Shizuku.

Gon hastily grabs on the paper bag from the counter as he abandons his change. Grabbing on Killua's hand, he pulls him with him and starts walking the other way to escape from Shizuku. "Hey!" Shizuku calls, "After saving your asses from Kento and Shalnark, you're just going to leave me here?"

That retort makes Gon stop. Killua isn't saying anything, but he's looking back at Shizuku with a pleading gaze that's either saying 'please, not now, Shizuku' or 'Gon will get angry at me again if you don't leave us alone, I swear'.

Shizuku seems to pick up on that but she's eager to come with them, so she steps forward and takes Killua's free hand. Gon doesn't say anything to that, although he can tell she's now holding Killua as well. "Uhm..." Killua lets out, feeling awkward with the whole situation.

"Starbucks," Shizuku starts, breaking the eeriness, "is actually just down the block. My treat?"

Gon blinks back at her, mouth slightly agape. And until he smiles with a shrug. He tells her, "Nah, my treat. It should be my thanks to you... for uh, saving our ass back there."

Killua smiles down on his and Gon's green and purple sneakers on the ground, feeling his heart settling. He thinks this must be a start of compromising between his husband and his new best friend.

He hopes he's right.

"All right," Shizuku says softly. "Let's get going then."


	14. Fourteen: A Happy Medium Assortment

**_lopen_ **

****

**P a r t F o u r t e e n:** _A Happy Medium Assortment_

Gon and Killua are stuck like glue while they walk with Shizuku on their way to the nearest Starbucks down the road, way past 3rd and 4th avenue all the way from the grocery store they were once at. It's around eight in the evening, the moon is enticing from up above and the air is really cool against their woolly sweaters. The couple had been fully aware of how Machi might be pulling at her purple hair then, because they're still not coming back and it's past their curfew—and adding the fact that they even fought before they went out is another thing to worry about, they know, because there are possibilities that the fight has woken up again while they are out.

But then it's false, so before she could even ring them to remind them about the dawn of the night or to make herself as the consultant, Killua's become the sensible boy he is and rang Machi himself when they got out the grocery store earlier on.

Gon is still hugging the paper bag consisting of their purchased spices with his injured hand securing it, whereas his other hand is holding Killua close with their fingers interlocked—refusing to actually let go, as though if he did, Shizuku will be the only one who's holding hands with Killua.

And why is she even holding Killua's hand? Seriously?

Gon clears his throat with that, breaking the silence that is the tacitness of the night, making Killua and Shizuku look to his direction. "So, Shizuku," he starts, and then he looks at her, "Shizuku, right?"

Shizuku rolls her eyes, nodding, "Right, of course, you wouldn't be familiar with me," she says sarcastically, gesturing in the air to emphasize her point, "you're the captain of the soccer team, what am I even thinking, not introducing myself properly? Mr. Popular and all that. Right."

Gon scowls. "Hey! You think I'm—"

Shizuku raises a finger at him, "Hush now, little man, no need to get violent. Jesus." Hooking arms with Killua and leaning against his shoulder as she walks, Shizuku pulls him a little just so Gon would flinch from his other side, "Young Killua here doesn't need immature people fighting on the streets before him, right, Killua?"

Killua's eyes widen and suddenly he's finding this awkward. For one, Killua always feels it whenever Gon is getting jealous over something, from the most petty things to the least ones, and even if this one counts for being the most petty of them all, Killua is still incompetent about it. (Although he does love a jealous Gon, most times, because it only means that he cares, he just wouldn't admit it to Gon himself.) "Uh, 'suppose," Killua mutters, wobbling a bit as he walks with both Gon and Shizuku trying to hold him on each arm.

Shizuku sighs quite exaggeratedly, shaking her head. "Oh, Ki-llu-a."

"Stop calling my husband Ki-llu-a, will you?" Gon snaps, pulling Killua with him, Shizuku toppling over due to his strength.

"Hey!" Shizuku protests, "Fucking hell—"

Gon leans hastily against Killua's ear and whispers, "Run."

Killua snorts, but then Gon is already dragging him with him as he runs, so Killua has no choice but to run along too or else he'll stumble down. Gon laughs out loud as he glances back to see Shizuku struggling to catch up with them, shouting, "Asshole!"

"Try catching up now, Shi-zu-ku!" Gon shouts back.

Killua doesn't want to laugh along because it would be rather unfair for Shizuku getting treated like this despite the help she's offered them earlier, but then again, it's Gon— _his fun Gon_ —so he can't help but burst in double laughter too, tinge of pink at each cheek appearing, eyes looking triply beautiful and glassy and wow, okay, Gon is finding the view of a laughing Killua quite a picturesque and yes, Gon is totally sure that he's married the right one.

Just as the three of them have reached Starbucks from the third shop to the left of the first street and have found themselves some seats, Gon persuades Shizuku for a high-five as a settlement for what he's done to her (she's hurt her ankles because of running and Gon's been, and still is, smug about it), but it only irks Shizuku some more and so she swats Gon's hand away, swearing and calling him a dick, to which Gon only laughs at.

"Whatever, I'm going to order. What do you guys want?" Gon asks, tapping their table, using his other hand. Shizuku opens her mouth to speak, but Gon hushes her, "Not you, Killua first." Smiling sweetly at Killua, Gon asks again, "What do you want, babe? Cinnamon Dolce Frap? Double Chocolaty Chip? Or your usual, Hazelnut Frap?"

Killua giggles—he actually giggles—which only makes Gon smirk some more. "I'll go for my usual, Gon, thank you."

Shizuku scoffs, "Jerk."

"That Killua loves," Gon shoots back.

Shizuku rolls her eyes, but then she smiles because he's right. "Whatever, Freecss."

Gon laughs, and then he turns to Shizuku, "How about you then? Any usual?"

"Yeah, my usual is White Chocolate Mocha Frap. No whip most of the time, especially if it's winter time, because you know, I just don't think it'll fit the weather? Also the Caramel Frap! I really love that, it tastes so, so good. My mom and I always go for that whenever we go to Starbucks and let me just tell you two, it's the _best_ beverage ever. Oh, and no whip for that one too," Shizuku answers in one whoop. Gon and Killua look at each other at this, both having baffled reactions. Shizuku notices their lack of response and so she defends herself, "I love Starbucks, okay? I practically live here."

They both nod at that, swallowing thickly like they've just been doomed, but yet understanding. Then Gon asks just so this whole thing would finally settle and he can order, "So, which of the two will you have at this time, Shizuku?"

With no blushing nor shame, Shizuku says, "The first one, since I'm not with mother."

Gon orders them their drinks and he comes back with a tray of three drinks, two doughnuts for Shizuku, a slice of banana cake for Killua and a slice of angel cake for him. Gon sits right next to Killua, settling down the tray before them and kissing the top of Killua's head. Rolling her eyes, Shizuku takes her drink and doughnuts, telling the couple off to get a room before leaning back to her seat. Laughing and smirking, Killua and Gon do the same, taking their drinks and cakes.

As the trio dine and chat about school, classmates' bantering, the event this coming end of October and just, anything at all that they can think of, Gon learns that Shizuku is actually a very quirky girl, a very talkative one too, and he learns that she's a girl that used to have finesse unlike now that she's acting differently to prove something that people usually don't see.

He learns that she's being forced to be 'the perfect daughter' in her family, that she's forced to study hard, work hard, to look beautiful every time and to act like a lady even if she already was—as though what she used to be wasn't lady-like enough. Now that it was all thrown out there, Gon is sympathetic towards her. He thinks she doesn't deserve any of it, all the expectant eyes that are surrounding her, all the tons weighing on her shoulders.

Shizuku, she's just a girl, a high school girl, and she doesn't deserve any forced stuff that her parents are pushing on her way. Not at all.

On the other hand, Shizuku tells them that they are a very cute and adorable couple, that their rings are the sweetest things she's seen on two Indie boys, that their couple woolly sweaters are the cheesiest things she's ever seen in her lifetime too. Gon laughs at all of those, heart eyes all bright for Killua, but he teases her back by saying she should marry the owner of Starbucks just because.

Two slices of angel cake, banana cake and another order of cinnamon rolls later, Gon considers his disliking towards Shizuku at this point, considers being close to her, since Killua's already declared himself being best friends with her—as though Gon thinks that he should as well be close to her, just so he can look over their friendship while it carries on throughout the years. Gon knows Killua well enough and he knows just how he keeps someone; he keeps them forever, just like Gon to Killua. So, Gon thinks Killua will totally keep Shizuku forever too.

And so, Gon is in a rather mission to be close to Shizuku as well (maybe he can do it while at school). Although he knows it'll take a lot of effort, a lot of time, a lot of adjustments and such, Gon is still willing. Killua is the most important person to and for him, so he's willing to do anything and everything just to make him the happiest.

**______________________________**

Gon and Killua accompany Shizuku to her car, parked at the parking lot all the way back to the grocery store, and watch her as she drives away from them with a waving hand. Once her car's out of their sight, Killua clings onto Gon and makes him look at him. Gon obeys and faces Killua with a questioning look on his face. Killua doesn't tell him anything and just leans in and presses his lips against Gon. Their lips brush against each other as their breaths that smelt of sweet cakes they had just now linger under their smelling senses, Killua cupping Gon's face and Gon holding Killua's waist, rubbing his thumbs just over the fabric.

And they just stay like this, comfortable with each other's ever familiar presence close to them, the ever familiar scent of Gon, of Killua, of their other halves.

"Let's go home, little man," Killua says softly, almost whispering.

Gon snorts, giggling, "Little man. Are you teasing me or is it, Shizuku's rubbed off on you?"

Killua chuckles heartily, and then he says, honestly, "No to both, actually. I just really want to take you home now so I can have you sleeping next to me, be my big spoon." Grinning, Killua purrs right against Gon's cheek, "You're not little, by the way. You're my mighty ol' protective spouse ready to fight anyone who would hurt me."

Gon smiles at him, cheeks red. "Because you're my baby, silly," he says softly. And then he nods, "But I like your idea, sweet. Let's go home, so I can spoon you from behind."

****

**______________________________**

In the morning, Machi sees them both by the kitchen, already dressed in their uniforms, Killua's hair in a tamed way and Gon's in its natural spiky form, drinking sweet teas made by Gon.

The bottle of ketchup and pepper are sitting neatly by the cupboard above the sink and the two are both wearing this innocent facial expressions, indicating to Machi, that they rather the happening from last night not brought up. Machi cocks an eyebrow at them, fiddling with her bow-tie as she shuffles her way to one of the chairs surrounding the table; she sits across the both of them.

"So," Gon begins, a type of conversation he's willing to start just so the matter from yesterday completely vanishes from Machi's memory, "We have an event at school and—"

Except Machi doesn't give two shits about skimming through the topic she's been aching to bring up. "How are things between the two of you now?" She shoots.

Killua licks his lips as he gazes over to Gon next to him from the corner of his eye. Gon just smiles at him with a shrug and he knows, they're totally fine—things between them are fine. No more fights. "We're fine now, mother," Killua answers on their behalf, mildly teasing, "just, this awful thing that's happened yesterday—it was just some misunderstanding, really. We're okay now...uh, but thank you for cleaning up."

Machi shakes her head, "The cleaning up part is totally fine, Killua, what I'm— I mean, what I was worried about was the fact that I wasn't there to stop whatever it was that's surfaced. So, I guess...it's half my fault. I'm sorry."

Gon and Killua's gazes widen, and they both stand up in protest, making Machi shut her eyes tight just because. " _No!_ " They exclaim. "None of it was your fault!"

Killua pounces on the table as he leans in to emphasize the sincerity in his words. "Never think of any of it that's happened as your fault, Machi! None of it was, ever. You were nothing to us but a helping hand, a mother, a sister and the bestest friend."

Machi stares at Killua, to which Gon mirrors, and they stay silent for a little while until Machi snorts, followed by Gon and then Killua himself. Until the three of them are doubled over with laughter. "You're so cheesy, you little sap," Machi tells Killua with a ruffle atop his mop of silver locks.

"Isn't he, Machi?" Gon adds, smirking.

"He sure is," Machi agrees, giggling, "and that is why I'm always wondering how you two get along just well despite the overflowing cheesiness in the air you two breathe in."

Killua rolls his eyes, and then he's grinning again. "It's the truth though," he mumbles, fixing his fringe.

Gon laughs.

When Gon and Killua are done having their tea, they say their goodbye to Machi and they both head out to go to the bus station and then to their usual split-up place. Gon jogs away, leaving Killua after they hugged, and minutes later, Shizuku comes parking her car alongside the pavement where Killua is at. She invites him in for a ride and he says yes, giving her a nudge on her shoulder. They both drive to the school gates then and when they both got out of Shizuku's car, students all around their school got their curious eyes glued to them, until they reached their designated rooms.

Zushi and Pokkle greet Killua with happy smiles, and they are all once again engaged for yet another day in class.

On their third subject, Kento stands up in front of the class again, for the last time, just to remind them that the time really flies fast and that tomorrow is already the big day—the event, their Halloween party. Kento also reminds them about bringing someone with them and Killua thinks of bringing Machi right away. He decides he should tell Gon about it first though and while he's at it, he also thinks of something to convince Machi that she will love the idea of coming along with them despite her not being one of those that loved parties in the first place, because for one, Machi is a homey kind of person; she loves her some homey atmosphere and parties are totally not included in her vocabulary of the homey feeling.

At 12 in the afternoon, break time, everyone gathers in the cafeteria while Gon and Killua sneakily meet at the soccer players' locker room. Gon greets Killua with the warmest hugs he can muster and Killua hugs him just as warmly. Gon breathes Killua's strawberry milky scent in and then they pull apart. "What is it, babe?" Gon asks, looking at Killua's face. He's so handsome Gon might just die in his arms right there and then. He missed him while in their classroom, that's why.

Killua grins at him and shakes his head slyly, "I was just thinking, Gon. Kento's told us we could bring outsiders at the party tomorrow and... I just, I thought of someone we could bring."

"Machi?" Gon asks, giving him a knowing look.

Killua nods. "Yeah, but. I was also thinking she might not. You know, not the biggest fan of parties and all. Have you any idea as to how on earth we could?"

"Convince the lady?" Gon asks again and Killua just nods his yes. Gon hums as he ponders for an answer, holding Killua's hand and twirling him around. Killua stifles giggles as he lets Gon spin him around, blushing madly and loving every bit of it. Gon makes the twirling stop after doing it twice and wraps both his arms around Killua's waist and presses his chest against his back, keeping him close and all. He tucks his chin on Killua's right shoulder and Killua interlocks their fingers that are resting on his stomach, leaning back. "I think... we should convince her by telling she could dress up like a Bat Girl if she comes with us," Gon finally says, smirking, "She'll say yes to that. Want to bet on it, Killua?"

Killua laughs, shaking his head and disentangling from Gon's hold to turn around and face him. "I don't want to bet on something that is a sure win."

So it's settled. Gon and Killua kiss again and they emerge from the locker rooms to have their breaks. Killua comes and sits with Pokkle, Zushi and Shizuku in the cafeteria and he eats whatever there is at each their trays—no one is complaining, Killua notes, which is great—since everyone is chatting about tomorrow's event, planning what they will wear as their costumes and just anything Halloween-related. While Killua eats solemnly, Shizuku nudges him and whispers against his ear, "Look at Ponzu."

Killua's brows furrow in wonder and he searches the area for a Ponzu. He sees her standing by the counter with Eliza—who is furiously texting on her mobile, and Retz who is trying to get Gon's attention (but Killua doesn't care about that for now, since he's just kissed his husband in the locker rooms, ha!). Anyway, Ponzu is looking at their direction. Again, Killua catches her doing just that.

"What's up with her?" Killua asks Shizuku, "She's your cheerleader friend, right?"

Shizuku cocks an eyebrow. "Yeah, I, well, I don't know, but..."

"But?"

"I don't think she's looking at us, Killua."

They both look at each other when realization hits them, and say in unison, " _Pokkle._ "

Pokkle and Zushi are still talking about what they will wear for the event, Zushi constantly checking his phone for whatever it is that he's anticipating and Pokkle blabbering non-stop while eating in full speed, although yeah, they are still fully engaged in their nerdy conversation despite the multi-tasking, which, Killua wonders, if Pokkle even notices whenever Ponzu is staring at him like that from afar each time.

Killua and Shizuku look over at Ponzu again and this time, she catches them both looking, so she averts her gaze away from their direction and pretends to talk to Eliza. Killua and Shizuku look at each other with amusement written all over their faces, and Shizuku declares, "She has a thing for the Poop Hat."

Killua smirks, nodding, "Agreed."

"Huh?" Pokkle asks, dumbfounded, "I thought I heard Poop Hat?"

Shizuku laughs, waving Pokkle off, "Oh, no. Nothing, kid, just—just talking about what to wear in this event."

Pokkle's eyes light up and he jumps up and down in his seat. "Right! Me too! Zushi and I. We're so excited for this!"

"Killua and I as well!" Shizuku beams.

Killua grins on his own, just nodding and listening to Pokkle, Zushi and Shizuku's plans. They look so excited and Killua's happy for his friends.

**______________________________**

The couple didn't take the bus ride to their house today and had let Shizuku drive them—she insisted on doing it and so the two were totally in for it—and with no more than a whole 15 minutes or so, they're already stopping in front of their home. While the two clamber out Shizuku's car and while Killua's to head inside, Gon stops in front of Shizuku's window and motions for her to wind the window down so he can have a word.

Shizuku does so and once it's down, Gon tells her, "Come inside for a bit, Shizuku? I want to thank you for the ride. Uhm, make you tea or something."

Without thinking twice, Shizuku willingly takes the offer to heart and climbs out of her car, locking it with her keys and walks with Gon toward the house. Gon cackles at that, finds her silly and all, letting her step inside first. Shizuku takes in the aura of the household and well, she loves being here already, especially with the fact Doki-doki's welcomed her with a whole lot of purring and nestling. Shizuku announces she'd drop by again soon.

Machi isn't yet home by the time they are having tea that Gon made despite it's already 6 in the evening, so they figure she must have caught traffic while she's at it. Just as Killua's setting up their teacups on the sink, Machi barges inside the house, calling out, "Whose car is parked here, boys? Could it be you have some visitor?"

Shizuku looks over to Gon at this, and then they both stand. "Hi, Machi!" Gon greets with a grin, motioning for Shizuku from across the table, "This is Shizuku; Shizuku, meet our house mate and guardian, Machi."

Shizuku wears her best smile as she lurches forward and sticks out a hand, "Hello!"

Machi smiles at her and takes her offered hand, "Hi." They shake hands and pull away after. "You guys going to, uhm, make homework or something?"

"No, we— uh, just," Killua starts but soon trails off, not sure what to say. Gon and Killua can tell Machi's already wondering if this Shizuku girl is aware of their marriage.

"I offered them a ride home, so Gon kindly told me to stay for a bit and have some tea," Shizuku clarifies, still smiling. Killua thinks she's better acting her real self rather than the person she's been forcing herself to be—just so her parents get disappointed. "I'm just about leaving, s'what I'm meaning to say."

Machi nods her head, "Ah... uhm, actually, it's fine. I was just, uh, wondering?"

Gon sighs, stepping forward, "It's fine, Machi. She _knows._ "

Machi and Gon stare at each other, and then Shizuku and Machi look at each other, and then Killua look over to Gon all the way from nearby the sink and Killua glances over to Machi. "Okay," Machi finally mutters, "Cool. Just. Making sure, I guess." Walking toward Shizuku, Machi invites her in for a hug, "Welcome! For the second time and this is a real one, I say."

Shizuku, not knowing exactly what to do, just moves forward and hugs Machi. "Thanks?" she asks, more than she says it.

Machi pulls away and taps her shoulder, "You're a good girl, take care of my boys at school, yeah? Don't let anyone find out about their, you know, marriage. They don't want anyone knowing, see, so at first I thought something went wrong around here the moment I saw you."

Shizuku chuckles. "Right. Sorry about—"

"Girl. No need to apologize," Machi cuts her off with a giggle, "gosh, don't. These two hate it when people apologize for the wrong reasons, and at this point, they'd only hate on me if I ever accepted your apology."

Shizuku looks over at Killua and Gon with wide eyes as if she does not believe what Machi's telling her. "Okay then, well, that's... really kind of them."

Machi rolls her eyes, clapping Shizuku's arm. "I know. You're dealing with a bunch of angels, so." Leaning in, Machi whispers to her, "You're lucky to have someone like them; I just want to inform you. Thing is, I've been best friends with them since our childhood days, you know, diaper days? And even though they give me headaches whenever they're fighting and that I had to keep them disentangled at times that critical, they're still managing to make me love them even more. They make me smile, to which, I bet they'll do just as same with you. So, what I'm saying is, you better keep these keepers and never break their trusts. You're lucky they chose you."

Shizuku smiles at this, not saying anything but only sinking everything in...

And yes, she agrees to every little thing Machi's said. _I would never break their trusts_ , Shizuku's eyes tell Machi. Machi believes her.


	15. Fifteen: Best Friends Day

_**lopen** _

**P a r t F i f t e e n:** _Best Friends Day_

When Shizuku leaves the household to go home, Machi, Killua and Gon thank her and watch her car drive away until it's out of sight. Machi cooks them dinner after quite some time and after they've all changed to their pyjamas, this time with Killua helping along. Machi and Killua settle for cooking lasagna (Killua's specialty) and while they're eating, it's only then that Gon brings up the topic about the event.

"Come with us, Machi. It's going to be a blast with you there."

Machi swallows her food and looks up to meet Gon's watchful gaze, anticipation flooding, "I don't know, Gon... I mean, I've never been in your school and you know how I hate parties."

Killua searches for Gon's' hand from underneath their table and once it's found, he squeezes it, indicating they should tell her about the Bat Girl thingy.

"It's a Halloween party though, Machi, and well, you can like, dress up like Bat Girl?" Gon says suggestively, squinting.

Killua bites on his lower lip, actually nervous of how will Machi answer to this.

Sipping on her water and gulping down everything she has in her throat, Machi finally looks at her two best friends and heaves out a sigh of defeat. "Tell me, who thought about bribing me into going by wearing a Bat Girl costume? Hmm? Because, let me just say... it's totally fucking working," she deadpans.

Gon and Killua laugh at this, fist-pumping the air. "Let's go shopping tomorrow morning, yeah?" Killua inquires, beaming.

Machi rolls her eyes and decides to say nothing, just nodding her head, gripping her cutlery and keeping a smug smile. She loves Batman with all her heart, has been collecting shirts, hats, glasses and action figures of it, and well, the two know it's her weakness aside from them, so.

After they eat dinner and clean up the mess that is their kitchen, Gon and Killua decide they want to sleep in Machi's room with her, for being so happy and giddy about her coming with them, and it happens with no further discussion. Machi settles in between them, letting her best friends snuggle with her tightly, and they all sleep after Gon's story-telling about bunnies and turtles falling in love after some competition (although it shouldn't end like that, Gon's just really a sap).

At 7 in the morning, Machi cooks them breakfast and lets Doki-doki eat her cereal. Killua is still asleep, snuggled underneath Machi's blankets and Gon's just about to get up, just stretching and doing a little bit of checking on his surroundings. When Gon's gaze drops to Killua next to him, he smiles and then leans down, kisses Killua's forehead and rolls out of bed. He walks to the kitchen and sees Machi there, frying what seems to be a bunch of eggs and bacons, the aroma lingering under Gon's nostrils, making him swoon mentally; he's famished.

So the two of them eat. After quite some time, Killua's finally awaken, stretching and yawning like a kitten that he is. He goes to the bathroom for a morning pee and gargle water from the sink to wash away the stale feeling all over him, and then he sees Doki-doki by the couch but doesn't disturb her, instead joins Gon and Machi in the kitchen, greeting them a drawl of good morning. Gon stands up at that and takes Killua by the waist, kisses him on the mouth, to which Machi giggles at, and then he makes them all cocoa while Machi reprimands them about the costume shopping later, being the stores opening at exactly 10 in the morning.

"Gon, have you thought about what costume you'll wear?" Killua asks conversationally, sipping on his hot cocoa.

Gon shrugs, picking on his food. "Nah, haven't, Killua. But I'm thinking Superman."

"Superman?" Killua muses, "That's ace."

Machi nods, "Superman's cute."

"How about you, Killua?"

"Dunno. Haven't thought about it," Killua mumbles.

Gon claps his hand, "Let's see," he ponders, genuinely considering it, "What do you think will fit on you, sweetie? I mean, with that pretty baby face of yours, 'think it'll be Quicksilver? With the whole white hair, cute face and all?"

Killua blushes visibly, imagining himself in that. His silver hair will totally do Quicksilver justice. "Dressing up as Quicksilver will earn me strange glances at school though, Gon."

"Right. Our bastard classmates would make fun of you. Uhm, how about those slanted cat eyes of yours, 'think you want them brought to life? Be Cat Woman herself, perhaps? And those pale cheek and that gorgeous face, you think being a villain will do? Do the smirking thing, sweep me off my feet." Gon winks mischievously.

Killua's mouth is agape. "You're really serious about dressing up, huh, Gon?"

Machi snickers. "Gosh, this is exciting."

Gon shrugs, going for nonchalance. "First time I ever gave a damn about school events, Killua, aren't you proud of me? Plus, it's all for you anyway. I don't care if I'm wearing some yellow briefs over some blue tight tights, looking all so Superman-ish. It's only you I care about."

Killua blushes, imagining Gon in a Superman suit this time, his well-built body wrapped up in some tight royal blue suit, with a cape, or whatever, or if it's even that tight, Killua doesn't know yet, just, it's making Killua's insides flutter, all the way to his virgin dick. "Oh," is all he can muster out of sudden arousal.

"So," Machi pipes in, clearing her throat, "That's cool and all guys, the whole flirting not-so-platonic-ish in front of the table just by discussing Halloween costumes, but. But I think Killua here is already getting horny imagining God-knows-what, so I'm suggesting we should all just, like, you know, move on to get ready for some costume shopping spree, yeah?" She says this bluntly in one swift mouth muscle-movement, rubbing her palms together. "Besides, it's almost time for shop openings. Just in about an hour."

Killua's full on blushing now, face a deep shade of crimson-red, from his cheeks, forehead and even his ears. "Machi!" He whimpers, "What the hell was that!"

Gon's biting on his lower lip, keeping a smug grin and Machi's still wearing the same poker face, saying, "Hun, you're hard, I can see it from here, so I thought that, yeah, this kid is getting turned on—"

"Machi!" Killua exclaims frantically, covering Machi's mouth, eyes wide and face burning, "Shut it! Shut it!"

Gon bursts out with laughter. "Oh, God."

Killua lets go of Machi as she too laughs loudly alongside Gon. Killua huffs, pouting in protest. " _Idiots!_ "

The bantering in the kitchen continues on for a good half hour until the three of them decide they should shower then and go to the mall for shopping. Machi wears her Batman shirt, some faded blue jeans, some white beanie with a fluffy pompoms on top, and then some coat to keep herself warm when outside. Killua and Gon settle for some woolly sweaters again, only this time, Gon's wearing his favorite maroon one and Killua's wearing one of Gon's, a gray one. They both wear beanies atop their heads, Gon wearing his black-rimmed glasses, and by Killua's request, they all wear their mittens; lilac for Machi, blue for Killua and green for Gon.

Outside, not many vehicles lurk the autumn leaves-filled streets, only a bunch of bike messengers, pedestrians and a few appearances of black cabbies and random driven cars, which is great. There's no traffic to make travelling difficult for them. The three settle in Killua's car (suggested by Machi, saying they haven't used the car for some time now, so why not?) and they let Killua drive, since he's the only one who has license amongst them anyway. The drive only takes about 10 minutes and they're already at the nearest homey mall downtown. Killua parks the car at the mall's parking lot and locks it once they're all out of it.

Machi gets them all to look through Toys R Us firstly, knowing it's one of the best sources for Halloween costumes with affordable prices, so thus they lurk around, looking for costumes they want for this party—most especially, Machi's Bat Girl costume.

After so many hours of looking and after so many stores they've been in, eventually they settle for the ones they think are the best they can do. Machi does find herself the Bat Girl costume she wants, with the whole package itself—some girly bat mask, small black bat cape, some pair of above the knee bat boots and some black mixed with purple sexy bat two-piece. Killua laughs at this, imagining what Machi would look, because what are the odds, purple hair with black mixed with purple costume? Killua predicts it's going to be sick and sexy and that she'd be the center of attraction.

On the other hand, Killua buys himself a Loki outfit, with the wand and everything, the horn and all that and Gon still thinks he looks so pretty in it, pulling it off better than anyone. "You look so hot being a villain, Killua," Gon has whispered huskily to Killua when he got out the fitting room earlier.

As for Gon, he doesn't settle for Superman after all, instead he goes for Spider-Man. He thinks Peter Parker is cool and so is he. Machi snorts at that.

Once they've purchased their costumes, Machi requests to eat by the food court, whining about missing the atmosphere of eating with a whole bunch of other people she doesn't know. Which, _odd._ But what's not odd about a Machi Komachine, though? So, the three of them go to the bottommost part of the mall and sit down on a table of four.

Killua and Gon want some sizzling plates, grated corns as side dish and Machi wants something from KFC. When they tell each other which food they want to order, Machi volunteers to buy, just so the two can look after themselves as well as the paper bags of costumes they bought.

The line at the sizzling plates isn't so long and Machi's grateful for that—she's famished, damn famished, is the freaking thing—so she waits in line, smoothing the fabric of her coat against her chest as she stands from one foot to the other.

"Excuse me," some guy says behind Machi, "do you know where to get spoon and fork around here? I've been looking and the lady from the counter told me to look for it before the line."

Machi looks up, processing what the guy asked and she looks around, looking for the cutlery jar. "Uhm," she ponders, "I don't know, dude..." she says, trailing off, and then she meets the guy's eyes, staring right back at her. It's a light shade of brown, his eyes—a hazel—and he has some thick and long eyelashes framing them. His nose is pointed, a perfectly carved one and he's got some cherry red lips that Machi thinks are so kissable and soft. The guy is the epitome of some teenage magazine, in the world of modeling and. And okay, Machi begrudgingly curses inside her head, what kind of security guards this mall have anyway, letting such perfect people come inside here, just like that, making single girls swoon?

"Oh, okay then," the guy says, sounding a bit awkward for some reason. Machi hopes he's being like that because he's able to see someone that is as enthralling as Machi Komachine on a random day, in some random food court. _Ha. You wish._

"Yeah," Machi says, a little out of a whole and helpful statement too, just like the guy.

The guy doesn't say anything after that last exchange, but he doesn't move either, so Machi waits patiently, waits for him to say something like any guy would do if they get awestruck with someone they just met. Again. Wishful thinking, Machi.

"I'm Kento, by the way," he finally says, and then he laughs shyly, scratching at the back of his neck in the most awkward way possible, "I mean, I— I'm sorry, I just thought that— uh, maybe, uhm, like I mean, I thought I should introduce myself? Erm, I..."

Machi stares at him without saying anything for a minute, sinking in whatever it is that's happening, before she blinks and smirks blithely, "Well, hello Kento. I'm..." she trails off for a moment, reaching out a hand for him to shake, and then she proceeds with a lie just for the fun of it. She knows she won't see this boy again anyway. Fate hates her. "I'm Juno. Nice to meet you."

Kento takes her hand oh so willingly and shakes it, smiling brightly, white pearls proudly flashing before her. Which, wow. "Nice to meet you too, Juno." When they part from shaking, Kento adds, "That's a nice name."

Machi nods, still smirking. "Thank you. Yours too, Kento."

Back on their table, Killua finds it strange that Machi's taking a bit long with just ordering their meals, so he comes off with some conclusions that maybe she got lost or maybe is struggling with the trays. "Hey, Gon?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Machi's taking too long. I'm going to look for her, wait here, yeah?" Killua says, standing up and kissing Gon on the forehead.

Gon just nods, letting him. Killua walks along the open way of the food court and looks for Machi by the sizzling plates spot. Seeing her, Killua's eyes widen having noticed she's being chatted up by Kento. Kento freaking Asshat from school. That bastard. Biting his lip, Killua takes a deep breath and _womans_ up, going for freehand homicide. He approaches the two, but he tries for a passive aggressive facial expression and doesn't pay attention to no one but Machi. That means ignoring Kento. "Hey, I thought you got lost, mother, I've been waiting."

Machi's actually startled when she sees Killua. "Oh, Killua!" She gasps, letting out a shaky giggle—a thing Killua knows she does when she's trying to do something suspicious. "You found me. I was just about to go back to our table, sweetie, but then I'm talking to this nice guy here and he's kept me company, so."

Killua turns to look at Kento and he's got one eyebrow raised, trying to intimidate Kento, the one who's supposedly hitting on his best friend, part time mother, big sister and guardian angel. "Kento?" Killua muses, feigning oblivion, "You're here too, and... you know my Machi, I suppose? She never mentioned you. _Not. Even. Once._ "

Kento looks confused, but is smiling regardless, despite probably catching on the fact that Machi just lied to him about her real name. "Uh, Killua, hey. What do you mean, Machi? I... You mean Juno, right?" He asks cautiously, pointing at Machi. "She told me her name was Juno."

Killua's still got an eyebrow raised, and this time, he raises both. "Juno?" He muses, and then he's shaking his head, laughing. Turning to Machi once again, he says, "Machi, what the hell is Kento saying—"

Machi cuts Killua off by covering his mouth and pulling his head. "Nothing, babe, just— can we just go back to our table now? I'll tell you all about it later at home," she hisses against Killua's ear.

Killua nods with no protests, no words. Kento is still standing before them awkwardly, waiting patiently. It seems that Kento doesn't give a fuck if Machi's just lied to him and that all he's here for is to get to know her better. But then there's Killua Zoldyck, the one he's making fun of at school (or not, because it's always been Hiro anyway and that he just really doesn't talk to Killua because he's popular and the silver-haired boy isn't), the one who's friends with Pokkle and Zushi, the not-so-popular-virgins at school and Killua damn Zoldyck, the one that a classroom president such as Kento isn't, and is never, friends with. Well, this is going to be a challenge then if he wants to be with a lovely girl with the purple hair, Kento thinks.

Machi gestures for Killua to take the trays by the counter and signals for Kento that they're about to leave now. Kento gets alerted by this because heck, he wasn't able to ask for Machi's number yet and here she is, already trying to get away from him with Killua. "Wait," Kento says, and Machi and Killua stop, "Can I... have your, uhm, number?"

Killua notices the way Machi's face turns pink, letting him know—because he knows for sure—Machi has a thing for the half-Pakistani classmate of his. He refrains from rolling his eyes at this, since he doesn't like Kento at all. "Uh, sure," Machi says finally. Kento grins triumphantly, fishing out his phone. He hands it to Machi and she punches her number in. "There you have it then. We're going now. Bye!"

Before Kento can ask which name he should save in his contacts, whether it be Juno or Machi, Killua and Machi already flee off and he's left standing there with the girl with the purple hair's precious number still idling on his mobile phone.

Well, Kento is super fucking happy about this, no less.


	16. Sixteen: Bat Girl, Loki, Spider-Man, Thor, Peter Pan And Fiona

**_lopen_ **

**P a r t S i x t e e n:** _Bat Girl, Loki, Spider-Man, Thor, Peter Pan And Fiona_

It's almost nighttime the moment Machi, Gon and Killua get home and they're not knackered yet so they suppose they're still fine to go.

All full and giddy, the three of them immediately wear their costumes, Killua and Gon lining up in front of Machi to have their faces dolled up with her makeup and styling skills. Killua is first to finish—with just a touch of foundation, a little blush to his cheeks and wax for his hair to be brushed up like Loki's—and it's Gon's turn eventually. Killua watches intensely as Machi works her magic on Gon. She makes his cheeks blush, with blush-on; making his face look soft and smooth with her liquid foundation and presses a little bit of powder to coat the sticky part of the wet foundation; lastly, she plays with Gon's eyelashes (she envies Gon's naturally curvy eyelashes, that's why), taking off his gradeless glasses and using the curler and viola, Gon's beautified, done, finished. Killua's breath hitches against his throat when Gon looks up at him, enchanted, very enchanted. Gon's truly otherworldly with those cute lips, delicate eyelashes and Peter Pan-ish features, and Killua, well, he aches to kiss him.

Machi giggles, seeing their exchange of admiration, biting her tongue to keep herself from interfering at all, or much worse, teasing them about it, because then she might cut the sweet moment and she'd just hate herself for that. Instead of intervening, Machi proceeds to do her hair, tying it up in a high ponytail, and then she tells Gon to wear his footwear so they can leave then. After minutes of doing so, the three of them are done, ready to go.

While Killua and Gon wait outside their house, Machi makes sure that Doki-doki has something to eat before they leave; when she's left her some cat food by the side of the door, she goes out, locks the door behind her and they all leave the place, all dressed in their costumes, Gon not wearing his Spider-Man mask yet.

Fargo High School itself is loud and looking quite obnoxious from the outside, the event being so obvious from the far distance. Machi and Killua are walking together, Gon going the other way around, for their acting-like-they-don't-care-for-each-other schtick.

"Wow," Machi muses, looking around, witnessing a whole bunch of students, boys and girls, in their Halloween costumes, "Surely, co-ed is sick."

Killua nods, "Yeah, I know. Why don't you try studying here, hmm?"

Machi scoffs, tightening her hold on Killua's arm. "No, hunny, thank you. The last time I did back in our Elementary school, boys got to my nerves. Also, all the lasses tried to act as though they were teenagers already, flirting so hard, and looking so desperate. I almost got labeled just like them even though I certainly am not. I don't fancy it."

Killua cackles. "Agreed. It's the same here actually. Retz is the biggest flirt." At the name mentioned, Machi can't help roll her eyes.

The moment Machi and Killua get inside the school gates, Killua receives a text from Gon, saying: **_Kento told me he met Machi but said she lied about being a Juno. What's happening? See u inside, btw. Love u and Machi!!!_**

Killua snorts, showing the message to Machi, "Look what you did, Machi."

Machi reads the text and she laughs. "Oh, leave it. I was trying to come off mysterious until you came, you little goof." Fixing their entangled arms together, Machi leans closer to Killua as they look for the makeshift stadium upstairs. "That Kento guy has been texting me anyway and I already told him that my name is Machi; the lie was a joke, I also confessed to him. So it's cool."

Killua nods, grinning. "Okay, I see."

"Is he like, your classmate or something? You two seem to know each other, and even Gon."

"Well, he's our class president, actually. Gon's soccer teammate too. Pretty popular at school," Killua answers curtly.

Machi nods, "Ah."

Killua looks down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Interested in the guy?"

Machi looks up, and then shrugs noncommittally, "Might be. Dunno."

Killua nudges her and laughs, "Kento is... I don't know. He's all right, I guess? But I never really liked him, to be perfectly honest, even if I'm aware of his existence for almost 5 months now."

"Why?" Machi asks, "He seems nice."

"Nice to _you_ ," Killua insists, squeezing Machi's hand, "because you're wonderful and hot and you're a girl."

Machi actually blushes, and she looks down on her Bat Girl boots, mumbling, "Thank you, Killua. Wow."

"No need for thanking, mother, jeez," Killua says, chuckling. Machi chuckles along.

Not too near at the exact venue yet that is the stadium, Zushi and Pokkle are already jogging toward Killua and Machi, calling out, "Killua! Bro, you came!"

Killua's eyes brighten up, grin widening by the second. "Pokkle! Zushi!" He calls back, "Hey!"

Pokkle and Zushi stop in front of them, panting. Zushi is wearing a Thor outfit, making his biceps and broad shoulders bulge, making Killua and Machi gape momentarily, but not saying anything about it, while Pokkle is wearing a Peter Pan outfit, which, Killua remembers as to why Gon didn't choose being Peter Pan tonight, considering he literally is Peter Pan anyways. In totality, Pokkle and Zushi obviously thought about their outfits for tonight because they've perfectly pulled them off better than anybody else.

"So, Killua. Who's she?" Pokkle asks eventually, after studying each other's costumes for the night, thumbing Machi.

"Oh," Killua says, "This is Machi. My house mate and best friend. Machi, meet my friends here at school; Pokkle and Zushi. I've told you about them countless times, remember?"

Machi's eyes light up in recognition, remembering, "Oh, yes! Yes, Killua did tell me about you two. It's nice to finally meet you both." The three of them shake hands.

"You too, Machi," Zushi says politely, smiling like the gentleman he truly is.

"Me is Pokkle," Pokkle quips, "Nice to meet you, Bat Girl."

Machi laughs, giving Pokkle his very first smack right across his head from her already. "Shut up, Peter."

Pokkle's had his eyes squinted, facial expression turned into one of those mischievous and shocked. Killua mouths in a sheepish manner, _Amazon_ , and Pokkle nods, understanding.

The introduction between the four of them lasts for a while before they finally decide to go inside the party itself.

Inside the mini stadium, the first thing they notice is the theme of the party; orange, purple and black, strobe lights (no disco ball) being the only source of light, pumpkins with creepy faces, pseudo candle lighting inside everywhere and white spooky ghosts at each window, serving as the curtain itself. It surely is a Halloween party, all right, and Killua and Machi love it so!

Zushi and Pokkle immediately make their way to where different kinds of food are sprawled out; punches of juice that have red food-coloring to make it seem like vampire blood, barbecues-on-stick to serve as chop-chopped meat by wolves, and many, many more. While the two eat and banter around the snacking table, Machi pulls Killua with her to sit by the bar stools against the walls, and so they do. From where they choose to sit, they can see the entire area that's filled with dancing students dressed in their Halloween costumes. Some are dressed as princesses, fairies, zombies, as Count Dracula (it's Hiro, Killua scoffs at that), white ladies, Batman, and all sorts of characters and monsters.

"Machi, wait here, I'll get us some drinks, yeah?" Killua tells Machi loudly to her ear, beating the loud music booming all over the place. Machi hears him, and so she nods her agreement. Killua hops off the stool and pushes through the crowd of mingling bodies of his school mates.

While Machi looks over the crowd, she feels that someone's eyeing her. Instinctively, Machi whips her head around to check, and then yes, she sees _Kento_ looking at her from afar, drinking something with his friends. He's with Gon too, it turns out, which is just perfect, thinks Machi, because clearly, Machi's been looking for him for quite some time now and that finally she's seen him, and although she doesn't expect him to be with Kento (or she does, whatever), it's all fine with her. Having a bit of company won't hurt anyway, she thinks.

Just then when Killua's returned, Kento is pulling Gon with him to go to where Machi and Killua are. Quite annoyed, Gon searches the direction Kento is telling him to go at, and when he sees that Machi and Killua are together and that it's them that Kento is aiming for, his eyes light up and he obliges to come with Kento.

"Hey! I didn't expect for you to be here! Uhm, Killua must've brought you, yeah? Still remember me from earlier?" Kento shouts over the loudness of the music, leaning toward Machi, still holding Gon's wrist.

Machi looks at Gon and Killua first, before responding to Kento with a nod. "Killua did invite me here. Coaxed me of wearing a Bat Girl costume, so I was pulled along. And yes, Kento, I do remember you. Goodness, I'm only 17, not 65. I believe I have great memory."

Gon and Killua snicker at their spots, delighted at their best friend's sarcastic demeanor. Kento not having to noticed it because of the darkness of the place, he doesn't get offended. Instead, letting go of Gon, Kento smiles brightly and lends out a hand for Machi to take. "Okay then, Ms. Only-17-year-old-and-not-65, can I have this dance? Shall we?"

Machi sips on her blood-red drink firstly before agreeing, sliding down the stool and letting Kento balance her to her feet until she steps on the ground. "Oh, thank you," Machi gushes, giggling. Kento grins like an utter fool at that, everyone around him clearing mentally on his point of view and Machi being the only one that he's paying attention to. By the time the two make it at the center of the dance floor and start dancing, Kento wrapping his arms around Machi's waist and Machi resting her arms around Kento's neck, Gon takes the opportunity to sit next to Killua by the stools.

The tension between them is surfacing, the music that's booming all over the place becoming more indulging and melodic. As they both come to think about it, it's actually their very first time to ever sit next to each other like this in front of the entire campus people, the very first time, ever, that they are out in the area, being so, so near and close to each other like this, and. And they feel... they're feeling good about it. The feeling of ecstasy that they never knew they'd feel somehow just by being so close to one another in an open area; it feels so right and accurate and relevant and all the good words they can possibly define it with. The moment is an utter supremacy.

The lights that are looming all over the place are dark, dimmed and illuminating; the strobe lights dancing, partying with them and making them blind with their sights, and Gon thinks of it as perfection. He's able to dance with Killua with this sort of lighting, and yes, he's taking risks now. It's his time to have bravery right on hand. Gon looks over at Killua, who is sipping on his drink, unsuspecting, and is also looking right back at him with wide pretty glassy eyes, adorable face and Loki hotness outfit. "Hey, Killua," Gon says, "Wanna dance?"

Killua bites on his lower lip as he puts down his glass. "You... You sure, Gon?" He stammers in spite of himself.

Gon shrugs, grinning like a dork. "The lights are off, baby, we can hide our faces amongst the crowd. Nobody will know."

Killua purses his lips, and then he shrugs. "Let's have at it, then."

The both of them slide down their stools and hand in hand make it to the dance floor, making sure they are far from their classmates, especially from Retz and her friends, Pokkle and Zushi, the soccer team and the teachers that are lounging by the table next to the stage.

When they stop at some spot where most are only Juniors dancing, Killua puts both his arms around Gon's neck as he lets Gon snake his arms around his waist; they dance slowly, emotions flooding them, love and fondness barricading them. Killua leans his head against Gon's chest as Gon rests his cheek atop his head, keeping each other closer, closer, and closer. They don't speak, don't make any conversation whatsoever, they just dance. Enjoying each other's presence and warmth.

By the time the slow song ends, Gon parts from Killua to see his face. He misses him is all, that's why. Gon smiles warmly at Killua, fondly, lovingly. "The dance was nice, yeah, Killua?" He asks Killua.

Killua nods, smiling just as warm and fond. "It was perfect. Superb."

Gon and Killua come back to the stools, hand in hand, their hands sweating against each other. The second they reach it, Killua's already letting go of Gon's hand because right there and then they see Retz, chatting up Kento and Machi.

"Gon-sama!" Retz squeals when she sees Gon, and almost instantly, she lunges on Gon and hugs him. "Let's dance!"

Machi's gaping at this, and then quickly, she's glaring. She averts her gaze from Gon to Killua, and then she understands right away. Gon excuses himself with Retz hot on her heels, following Gon out the dance floor. Kento as well, telling them he's getting them drinks. They dismiss him.

Killua sits next to Machi and they both roll their eyes, annoyed at Retz.

"So, I reckon that's the bitch who's been bitching around your husband, yeah?" Machi deadpans, leaning against Killua.

"Meticulously, yeah," Killua confirms.

"S'Gruesome," comments Machi.

"Vile."

"Objectionable."

"Noisome."

"Repugnant."

"Nasty?" Killua quips, almost laughing now.

Machi shakes her head, "I say repellent."

"So, you're reading more books now then, is that it?" Killua inquires, cocking an eyebrow at her. Machi just shrugs, smiling, all smug. Killua nudges her and laughs. "How very dare you, you little _frump._ "

"Shut up, _commoner_ ," Machi shoots back, nudging him too.

Kento comes back after some time and he's got some glasses of drinks for him, Machi and Killua. They thank him and Kento immediately engages himself with some conversation with Machi and Killua.

_Great_ , Killua thinks, Kento must be courting him now as well just because he fancies his best friend. Well, Killua supposes he will see what'll happen then and this better turn out good.

The evening drags on, everybody's still dancing and Killua can see Gon from afar, gazing at him. Killua smiles.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Killua Zoldyck."

"Huh?" Killua whips around.

"Yo," Shizuku says, grinning.

"Hey," Killua beams, hugging Shizuku sideways, "Where were you? 'Been here?"

"Just arrived, actually," Shizuku says, beaming back, "I was bored at home, see, so I went out for a bit and then I just found myself buying some Halloween costume at some thrift shop, and now here I am, joining the escapade or whatever it is that's happening here."

Killua chuckles. "Ah, well, I arrived with Machi and Gon. Here's Machi—," he points at Machi, who is talking to Kento in a rather intimate way now, making things a bit awkward for Killua's eyes, but he's quick to brush it off, "—uh, and Gon's on the dance floor. Got dragged by Retz."

Shizuku nods. "Cool. So, you having fun? Wanna dance? Get some drinks?"

Killua shakes his head. "Nah, I'm fine here. How about you?"

"I'm fine here too," Shizuku says simply. "Anyway, where are Pokkle and Zushi?"

"I... now that you've mentioned, I actually don't know," he says slowly, realizing he isn't spending some time with them, "they were here, but then... I don't know."

Shuzuku is looking out the venue, and then she's suddenly pointing, "There! I see Pokkle!"

"Huh? Where? And what about Zushi?" Killua quizzes, looking over the crowd as well.

"Oh, there!" Shizuku chirps, "And, he's dancing with.... wait, is that... Eliza?"

"Really?" Killua muses. And he sees it's true, Zushi is wrapped up with Eliza, the cheering squad's best, like, the best dancer out of the entire group itself. "Holy..."

"Well, well, well," Shizuku muses, "Pokkle with Ponzu, and Zushi with Eliza; bunch of hottie cheerleaders. They surely know who to fancy, eh? And I thought they were just—"

"Behave little angels who are incapable of flirting around just because everybody thinks they're virgins and all that?" Killua quips, smirking at Shizuku.

Shizuku cocks an eyebrow, "Uhuh, that's what I thought, but... I guess, not anymore."

Killua shrugs. "But you know, those two never mentioned to me that they are indeed getting along with those ladies."

Shizuku leans back and levels her gaze with Killua, who is watching his friends dancing so intimately with Ponzu and Eliza. "You mean, like yourself, Killua?" She asks, smirking mischievously, "Because the last time I checked, I just caught you snogging the most popular boy in our school—not to mention, the captain—that of which every girl here has been swooning for—," Killua wants to chime in and defend his shameful self, but Shizuku carries on, "—and! He's your _husband_ too. I mean, come on, Killua."

Killua sighs loudly, "Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever."

Shizuku laughs triumphantly, fist-pumping the air. Killua playfully glares at her, and shoots back, serving it as a little consolation or vengeance. "By the way, you look weird being Fiona. You should've just gone as Shrek or Donkey."

Shizuku smacks him right across the head with that. "Insolent brat."

And so the night goes on, Gon coming back to where Shizuku and Killua are, taking them both in hands and pulling them to the dance floor. Killua laughs happily, feeling very giddy, same with Shizuku, who is also laughing and jumping up and down her Fiona dress, her skin all green. The three of them settle to stand next to Kento and Machi who are practically glued to each other now, just dancing to the music, huddling together like five year-old kids, letting loose and having fun.

It's going to be a night of satisfactory.


	17. Seventeen: There Are First Times For Everybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead! 🥺

_**lopen** _

**P a r t S e v e n t e e n:** _There Are First Times For Everybody_

The sound of the birds chirping mercilessly by the nest sitting on the tree next to Killua and Gon's bedroom window wakes Killua up from a satisfying slumber. He yawns and stretches, nudging Gon's arm a little, being the boy cuddled with his once sleeping figure. Gon stirs at that, getting interrupted momentarily from his own little dreaming state. Killua looks at him sheepishly for a moment, until he falls right back to sleep again and Killua feels instantly relieved.

"That's right, go back to sleep, handsome man," Killua says softly, his voice still groggy from sleep, carding Gon's hair that was flopped down so he can seek out his husband's forehead; Killua kisses it gently and then he rolls out of bed, carefully walking toward their closet to dress himself up.

With a pair of socked feet, wearing only some plaid pyjamas and some white shirt, Killua tiptoes against the carpeted floor of their room and passes by Doki-doki on the rug underneath him, smiling down at her grumpy sleeping position, Doki-doki's furry white stomach exposed. She looks so incredibly comfortable with any position she does and Killua wonders if she ever dreams as well, like them humans, but then he bets it's just about all the fish she can eat for breakfast, lunch and supper. Killua snickers mentally at the thought.

Just as Killua's reached the door, making it through all the mess of their bedroom—his and Gon's scattered clothes from last night, school notebooks and some random jigsaw puzzles being one of them—someone on the other side of the door knocks, softly, instinctively, and Killua furrows his eyebrows at that. What time is it anyway? Machi's already awake? Interesting...

Killua opens the door, curious. And—surely, Machi is there, greeting him, "Hey. Good morning, Kil."

Killua steps out the room, shuts the door behind him gently, and then greets Machi back, engulfing her in a quick hug, "Morning. What's up, Machi? I reckon you needed something?"

They pull apart and Machi has this slightly troubled facial expression, her eyebrows furrowing slowly as though thinking deeply, but then changing it into sheepishness, her purple hair a complete mess, looking almost like a sex hair rather than a bed hair (if Killua's being perfectly accurate with his judgments) and her cheeks are obviously blooming rosy—absolutely nothing like the natural just-awaken-Machi herself. What's up with her?

"Well, uh," Machi stutters, blushing, and oh, okay then, something's definitely up, Killua just knows, because Machi doesn't normally stutter, especially not in an early morning like now.

"Hey, tell me, what is it, Machi?" Killua asks again, now coming off worried and concerned, cupping her face.

"I have, uhm, a visitor, Killua," Machi finally utters out, shutting her eyes as she inhales sharply, "Someone slept over, with me, on my bed, last night."

Killua's face flushes. " _What_ ," he almost chokes out, "Who, Machi? By chance, is it..." _Please tell me it's not Kento. Please tell me it's not Kento. Please tell me it's not Kento._ Let it be anyone _but_ that boy.

"Uh... yes," Machi confirms his guess. Killua winces internally. "It's him. Kento. And we kind of, uhm..." She trails off, biting her lip, looking rather embarrassed.

Killua doesn't seem to follow though, only thinking about an innocent sleepover, so he keeps quiet, just staring at her. So now it's blue eyes versus Killua's blue ones.

At this point, with Machi still too ashamed to continue her statement, Kento suddenly appears behind her from just coming out of her bedroom and wraps both his arms around her waist, startling Killua by the shameless gesture, considering he's still standing there and that Kento should at least get some room to do such act. "Morning, beautiful," Kento murmurs and breathes in against Machi's nape, nuzzling his nose along her skin and kissing just there.

Killua's gaping at this, blinking rapidly and he can't seem to process everything all at once. His part time mother, best friend and big sister is currently being snuggled by some guy that _he doesn't like at all_ (or he is never friends with) that is Kento. Killua's brows raise, his lips twitching into a grimacing expression, his blood boiling by the second. "Kento. What the hell are you doing to Machi?" Killua hears himself biting out.

"Huh?" Kento looks up from behind Machi, who is looking at Killua sheepishly, "Oh, Killua, hey."

Killua grits his teeth in rage and steps forward as fast as he can, grabbing Machi and yanking her away from Kento's arms, "Let go of Machi, you scum! How even dare you stay the night here in our house?! For one, I don't want your cocky hands on my best friend, my Machi, secondly—"

"—secondly, we're dating... Kil," finishes Machi, her voice small and vulnerable. Killua looks at her with a pair of wide eyes, pretty much shocked about the whole situation.

"Machi," Killua squeaks, "What? _How come?_ " Last time Killua checked, Machi likes girls! So she's bisexual? _Oh, fuck. Why is Killua even thinking about that now? The point is, she's messing around with the wrong dude!_

Machi sighs. "He asked me out, Kil, that's how."

Killua still can't believe what he's hearing right now, his mouth agape, and before he can say something upsetting, Kento steps up and takes Machi's hand. "Killua... I'm sorry, but I hope you don't mind if I date Machi," Kento says evenly, voice soft, "I mean, I know she's your childhood best friend and all that, but it doesn't mean that you own her completely, yeah? She also deserves someone that would make her happy. Like, a boyfriend."

"And that would be you, you suppose?" Killua spits out incredulously, backing away a little, "Wow, Kento. You're like an utter _tool_ at school, man. Why do you think I'd let you date my big sister, huh?"

Kento sighs, "Because, Killua, I am not a tool like you think I am—like others think I am. People don't always talk to other people, you know, just like you to me. If you're mad about me not approaching you at school, then—"

"No. Fuck, no, Kento," Killua interrupts, amused by this absurdity, "I am not mad about that. I don't care if you distance away from me, Pokkle and Zushi. The thing is, I know guys like you. And from what I know, guys like you break hearts as if you were born for it, and fuck, I don't want you breaking Machi's, so I suggest—"

"Killua, oh my god," Kento cuts in. He sighs. "I won't break Machi's heart. Jesus Christ." Killua watches intensely as Kento squeezes Machi's hand as though he is afraid that Machi will listen to his theories about Kento being a heart breaking asshole. "Killua, I... I will admit that I did leave Sheila, Nari, and my other ex-girlfriends from our school, but. But I'm promising you, Killua, that this time—this time, I won't. Look," he sighs loudly, this time coming off a bit exasperated, "I don't know what's got into me either, like, to be completely honest, but... somehow, Machi, she—she's managed to steal my heart. Just like that. The first time I've seen her on that food court, I've immediately decided to approach her and just come up with any excuses just to talk to her—even if it had been the lamest one. I even told myself right away after I had her number that I want her, that I want to be with her, take care of her or better yet, love her. I don't know, Killua," Kento says, sounding sincere, now holding Killua's shoulder, "it was weird and all. Strange even, but, somehow... I'm still hoping for the best, like for this to work out, I— I'm so sure about Machi. I won't hurt her like you think I will, man. I promise you."

Killua is out of retort, out of words, and all the sudden, his furrowing brows are losing their hardness, his overprotective persona, taming altogether.

Seeing that stunned facial expression of Killua, Machi butts in, taking Killua and Kento by surprise by wrapping her arms around Killua. "It's alright, babe," she whispers in his ear, "I have this sort of good vibes with Kento. If you want, you can interrogate me all about it later. After all, I can tell he's true to his feelings toward me. I bet he won't hurt me."

Killua purses his lips into a hard line, thinking it through, before finally heaving out a sigh of defeat. "Okay then," he mumbles out, "Gon and I will do. Later."

Machi nods against his shoulder before letting go. When Machi turns to Kento, he's neither smiling nor frowning, and is just instinctively waiting if he has more to prove to Killua about his sincerity upon dating Machi. Knowing that there's none anymore, Kento musters up a smile and then he takes Machi by the waist so he can be led toward the door to leave the house. Killua watches from afar, leaning against the wall, his overprotective persona switched on once again.

He witnesses as Machi tiptoes to her feet to peck Kento on the lips, and with no more than a minute or so, he's stepping out the house and is out the threshold.

Machi returns only to catch Killua's intense gaze locked on her. She sighs at that and beckons for him to come with her to the kitchen. "Come on now my knight in shining armor, I'll make us some hot chocolates."

**______________________________________**

By the time Gon wakes up and finishes using the bathroom, he joins Machi and Killua by the kitchen for some hot chocolate, kisses Killua on the nose and sits next to him. Gon can almost tell that something's up the moment he sits with them and he demands to know right away what the matter is.

At this, Machi looks at Killua for help, but Killua just openly and straightforwardly tells his husband right away that, "Kento stayed over. He just went home, actually."

With amusement in his bright golden eyes, Gon leans forward and ruffles Machi's hair, joking about how blooming she looks, noting sex, to which he earns himself a Machi-swat™ across the head, and before he can even laugh it off, Killua hisses at him about taking the matter seriously, and so it's granted. The three of them quiet down.

Clearing her throat to have everyone's attention on the table, Machi decides to fire up the conversation herself, "Okay, so. Gon, Kil, first off, I want to say sorry for not telling you about him staying over last night. Erm, it just sort of occurred, see? When we drank. So peace out, yeah?" Killua and Gon nod, accepting her apology, encouraging her to continue. "Right. And uhm... well, obviously, Kento and I, we're sort of dating now, which, clearly, Killua has a problem with—and I'm hoping Gon has none. So, what I want to know, will you two ever change your mind about disliking Kento?"

"Kento? I don't have any problem with the guy," Gon answers easily, his tone a little too confident.

Killua on the other hand, crosses his arms in a rather annoyed way, and then he huffs, "Of course you won't have a problem with Kento. You're friends with him. Plus! You don't have a little sibling to begin with, which makes you irresponsible for wanting to protect them from potential predators!" Killua rolls his eyes, looking and sounding bitter.

Gon sqwuaks at that comment, pouts, and then he reasons, "Seriously though, Killua, Kento is okay, I'm telling you! It's just that you're not close to him that much—"

" _That much_ ," Killua mocks sourly, the words lingering at the tip of his tongue. Well, Killua deems it tastes _bad_. "Yes, Gon. I am not close with that jackass. That's because your mates hate me! They hate kids like me— _virgins_ like me— _losers_ like me. They are all menaces, your friends at school!" Killua shouts, looking furious, brows creased. "Look, I don't care what you think about Kento, I still disagree about this Machi-Kento relationship. I doubt he'll take Machi seriously. I bet he'll just crush her just like what he did with his other ex-girlfriends from our school!"

Gon stands up from his seat as he pounces on the table, "Killua!"

"No!" Killua stands up as well as he too pounces on the table. And now they are 5 year-old kids again, fighting.

"You don't know Kento, Killua! He's a nice guy! He won't hurt Machi, I can assure you!"

"Gon! Are you hearing yourself right now? This is Machi we are discussing! We can't just lend her over that Kento bloke because we both fucking know that—," Machi cuts through telling Killua not to swear, but she's quickly tuned out for Killua forges on, "—he's a player! He toys on girls' hearts and breaks them right after!"

Gon stares at Killua for a short moment, sinking in the fact that they're actually yelling just because of some petty argument, and then he sits down on his seat, sighing loudly. "Oh god," he groans, covering his face with his palms, "I can't believe we're fighting over this, babe."

Killua blinks at that, just gazing down at Gon, cheeks flaring up. Moments later, after glancing at Machi across from him, who's looking quite nervous so to speak, Killua eventually sits down as well, sagging. "I... Yeah, damn it. I'm so sorry," he mumbles.

The room falls silent. After some time, Gon is already reaching out to Killua, clasping his hand with his, and then he whispers, "Can we just— I mean, can we just let Machi handle her own relationship, Killua? She's a big girl now, babe, and I bet she can tame Kento. She's Machi after all— _our_ Machi. She can dominate Kento, I promise you. Just, I don't want to fight with you just because of this. Besides, I can tell Machi really likes the kid... And you know, Kento really is a nice kid, see, just give him a chance to prove you that. I mean, I won't be mates with him in the first place if he's a jerk."

Killua bites his lip, considering Gon's words—Gon's soft spoken words—as he glances at Machi for the second time. She's looking hopeful now from where she is and Killua thinks fuck. "Okay," he breathes out, finally, "I'll... give him a chance then. If that's what my husband and best friend want, sure."

Machi's eyes light up, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Kil," she says softly, fondly, "I'm really happy I somehow got your approval."

Looking at Machi this close and this soft and this genuinely happy, Killua can only suck in a deep breath and shake his head in utter disbelief. "Wow, Machi. I suppose you really had it bad with this one. Am I correct?"

Machi nods shyly, biting her lip, "He's... he's really great in the sack, Kil. Can you blame me?"

Killua snorts. "Ah, I see then. That explains it."

Gon laughs. "Oh my god, Machi. Too much information!"

Machi laughs along. "I was kidding, you goof! You both seem so worked up because of me, so I thought I should say something to make you both loosen up. So, how are you two now? Good?"

Killua and Gon look to each other and shrug. "Yeah, 'suppose so," Killua answers for their behalf, "but Machi, I swear if Kento ever broke your heart, I'm going to kill him for you."

Machi reaches out and ruffles Killua's silver hair. "Aww, Kil, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but. How will you pull something like that? You're like, this mother hen who cares so much, is very sensible and responsible guy, and like, I'm afraid you're way too handsome to be in jail, so."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Killua deadpans, face heating up at the teasing compliments.

Gon laughs as he stands up from his chair, popping up behind Killua's seat. He bends down and snakes his arms around Killua, hugging him securely, "My Killua is so pretty and handsome, isn't he? The police won't even let him stay in jail even just for a night, let alone an eternity. That would make them look silly."

Killua scoffs, agitated. But then he pouts, going lax in Gon's hold. "You both suck. Honestly," he mutters.

"Honestly," Machi echoes.

Gon massages Killua's cheeks, the from-right-to-left motion that he usually does when he and Machi are both picking on Killua, and just like that their bantering ends, because the next thing Gon knows is Killua's asking for more and surely, he gives him more.

Machi watches them both do just that and smiles quietly to herself, heaving a contented sigh. Seems like some heavy weight had just been lifted off her shoulders, just by being able to have Killua's approval of her and Kento's relationship. And boy if that isn't one of the best feelings. She feels so joyful about it.

While Killua and Machi start cleaning up around the kitchen, Gon takes the opportunity to go back to their bedroom to take their laundry to the basement for some washing, but then he sees Killua's phone blinking, so he peers over it to see why that is. Gon sees Pokkle has sent Killua a message. He picks it up and taps read.

**_Dude ! Pints for a sunday ! Come pls pls pls this will be our last invitation and i promise u ur mom won't be upset bc we will take u home early just consider it dude plss_ **

Gon's brows furrow and he brings Killua's phone out the room to question him about it. He never knew Pokkle invites Killua to go out and that Killua objects. Gon wonders as to why would Killua object though, considering they never party that much anyway and that being home all the time must be boring him. When Gon sees Killua by the kitchen, he's just finished with the dishes and Machi's already feeding Doki-doki beside the fridge.

"Hey, Killua, Pokkle texted you."

Killua whips around after drying his hands on the towel by the fridge, and he raises his eyebrows in question. "What'd he say?"

Gon hands him his phone. "Inviting you out."

Killua's brows are creasing all the sudden and he's shaking his head. "Oh, oh, no," he murmurs, inspecting his phone. Surely, Killua reads Pokkle's text and Gon can see him licking his lips as he does so. Gon stands on his other foot from the other, looking away because he'd rather not watch those cute pink lips become even pinker. He's just feeling the urge to get some more and more, and that the feeling is going all the way down to his crotch, one of which is involuntarily tenting right now, by the way (the effect is a little frustrating for Gon and well, bless Killua for being able to cope with his, whenever he's imagining things about Gon that also affects him).

By the time Killua's shoving his phone in his pocket, Gon turns back to him. "So, what'd you tell him then, Killua?" he asks, clearing his throat to clear his head off sexual...thoughts.

Killua shrugs, simply says, "I'm not coming."

"What? Why?"

"Well," Killua pauses, thinking it through firstly as to why would he not anyway, but then he remembers, "Because you wouldn't want me going, Gon. Right? I mean, that would be unfair to you?"

"What? No, Killua," Gon says, shaking his head, "That's not true at all. You can go if you want to, you know. Yes, of course you can tell me, ask if that's okay whatsoever, but you know I'll always let you, right? So you can have fun, Killua."

"Oh." Killua stuffs his hand in his pocket again and fishes out his phone tentatively. "You sure, Gon?" He asks for the last time, just to make sure. When Gon nods, Killua starts composing another text to Pokkle to say that he's in. In an instant, Pokkle replies saying: **_Great ! see u at 8 kil !_**

So Killua has somewhere to go at eight in the evening later then.

**___________________________________**

Gon fidgets with his chosen clothes in hand, glancing at Killua back and forth from time to time, while he sits on the floor in front of their drawers. He's sweating coolly, and at this point all he wants to do is ask Killua if he wants to shower with him and rekindle the first time they did it. Thing is, Gon's sexually frustrated now and it's been damn 18 years and yet he still hasn't gotten off with Killua, like fully and the way he wants it.

Killua is sitting on their bed, reading a book, looking rather peaceful and brisk with his dainty hands clutching the thing, open-mouthed and cuddly, his white hair incredibly soft-looking tonight and baggy shirt covering his milky torso that Gon would want pressed against his own. Gon aches having to admire this view and he wants him...he wants him now. Right this minute.

Standing up from the floor, Gon slowly makes his way to their bed as well and sits next to Killua, dipping the bed as he does so. Killua looks up from his book and gives Gon a quizzical look. "Hey, Gon. What's the matter?"

Gon swallows hard and is about to say something, but then his vocal abilities betray him, so he bites his tongue and just shrugs.

Killua smiles, one of those that's making his eyes become perfect crescents. He looks absolutely angelic. "Oh, come on, Gon. Tell me, what's up?"

"I, uhm..."

Killua stares at him, all wide blue eyes and open-mouthed, looking oh so pretty and cat-like. "You, what, babe?"

There goes that bloody 'babe'. Well. "Let's—let's shower, yeah, Killua?" Gon squeaks out, heartbeats racing.

Killua doesn't catch it. "Pardon, babe?"

Gon gulps, and this time he looks at Killua straight in the eye. "I said, let's... uhm, shower, Killua? Together."

"Oh." Killua turns pink, lowering down his book over his lap, gazing at Gon before him.

Gon is as red as tomato. "Well?" he presses softly, his voice almost coming off as whisper.

Killua doesn't say anything with that, instead he drops his book on the bed and folds it close leaving a bookmark. He takes Gon's hand and pulls him with him as they both walk their way to the bathroom. Gon's face heats up as he watches Killua strip off his baggy clothes and pyjamas, revealing his milky soft skin and pink rashes-kissed bum, like it doesn't matter, like it's no big deal, like they've done this countless times before.

Killua smiles at Gon over his shoulder once he's fully naked, encouraging Gon to strip out of his clothes as well so they can shower. Gon nods, mildly sputtering, barely carrying on, taking that as an okay, licking his lips while he does what he's been encouraged to do so. After they're both naked, Killua locks the door behind them and he takes Gon's hand again and leads him to the tub, climbing in it and pulling the shower curtains close.

The last time they took a bath together, had been when they were fourteen. This is something new to them, now that they're 18 and well-built.

Gon can't help avert his gaze from time to time to admiring Killua's ever building up torso to admiring his half-hardened shaft that's almost reaching his abdomen—he's rather huge. Funny thing is, despite how younger Killua is, by months, and despite his pretty fem-ish looks, he's still bigger than Gon, and well, it always fascinates Gon how he's able to keep all his frustrations to himself when really, all he wants is to always give Killua head, or hand, whenever he has the chance to (which is every night or every weekend, frankly). Just...he wants his husband to himself.

Not taking his first move because he's too flustered at the sudden straightforwardness of Killua and all, Gon just continues to pinch his sides and feign nonchalance. Killua smirks at this. Truth of the matter is, Killua's thought about this a million times right after that incident in their bed the last time Gon got hard, and he thinks, like solemnly thinks that it might've hurt for Gon's part to not have what he wanted at the time, and so Killua thinks, why not? Sooner or later, they're going to do this, they will experiment things such as this, well, because it's a part of love—making love is a part of loving someone—Kikyo once told Killua that she and her father made him because of making love, of having sex, and by doing it, it makes your bond tighter, it wraps you and your partner even tighter and it makes you love them even more, makes them love you back even more. So, here, Killua thinks, he's going to give it to Gon. Whatever it is that he wants right now.

Gon is hard. His own length is hard and red, curved upright, resting against his skin, almost reaching his stomach and Killua finds it rather alluring. It's not their first time ever seeing each other completely naked like this, but somehow it's different from the last time. The last time they've done this, they were angry, frustrated and it was only a madeup hand job that they'd experimented. If they weren't so young back then, then they may as well still remember how it felt like, but then again, they were almost counted as drunk, because they hadn't an iota regarding the overwhelming feeling.

Right now, it's unique. Like it's their first time all over again, but then they haven't started yet and only god knows what they'll do this time.

Taking the first three steps toward his other half, Killua wraps both his arms around Gon and hugs him, nestles his face at the crook of his neck and kisses him there. Gon shivers in his arms, their erection jolting against each other as they keep the other so close like this. "Killua," Gon breathes out.

Killua hushes Gon, mumbling cryptic words to him as though he's calming him down. Gon seems to pick up on it and with no more than a moment or so, he's already breathing evenly again, just letting Killua kiss, nip and bite along his neck. Killua grins against his skin, teeth almost grinding on the golden skin right there. Gon retaliates by shifting and holding Killua by the elbow and the other by the waist. When Killua retrieves his arms just a little from hugging Gon, he trails his fingertips down from Gon's shoulder, to his collarbones and then to his chest.

Gon squirms a little, his heart beat racing again—in anticipation, probably. Killua palms along Gon's tummy, smiling up at him as he does so, and until he's down to Gon's length that he grasps it, carefully, all amateur and experimental all over again. Gon swallows hard, watching Killua dazedly, his golden brown eyes getting clouded with lust and want—one of those looks that Killua rarely sees on him. He can feel Killua's warm palm pumping his hardened shaft and he decides that nothing feels better than receiving and giving hand jobs from the one you love.

As Killua quickens his pace, just pumping and all, Gon tips his head back, his eyes rolling all the way back to his head as he shuts them eyelids down in ecstasy. It feels so good to the point that Gon considers crying—and as if on cue, he lets out a whimper, a soft shuddering whimper, and it's actually another one of those that Killua rarely hears.

They've never really reached this level of intimacy between their way of releasing steam and it's making Killua feel fireworks exploding in his guts. It's a marvelous feeling and if he's any more honest with himself, Killua may as well admit that he wants more, more and more of this activity.

Just then while Gon thinks this is the only gesture Killua is willing to do to please his inner god, he suddenly finds himself snapping his eyes open in an utter shock because the next thing he feels isn't just large warm palm anymore but wet, slightly warm liquid that seems to be saliva and then the feeling of teeth and tongue groping his dick.

Gon looks down to see his member halfway inside Killua's mouth, the younger one's red and soft once virgin-from-sucking lips wrapped around his length, sucking and licking, with Killua even bobbing his head back and forth. Gon is stupefied—this is _entirely new_ , alright. It's not that Gon nor Killua knew nothing about doing this, right, because they do, they've watched porn from the past when they were fooling around, but. It's just that, this is something they never did before, never felt before, never did to someone nor felt someone doing it to them, and so it really is all new to them both.

How Killua's managed to bring himself to do it now, or to even build the thought in his mind, Gon hasn't an iota. All he knows is that right now, Killua's driving his hormones mad. Not able to help himself anymore, from just leaning against the cold tiled wall behind him, Gon retaliates and reaches out to run his fingers through Killua's cloudlike hair to keep him intact to what he is doing. He does so and Killua leans into it, making a sound that what seems to be a low growl—or more like a sweet moan, but is raspy and low. Gon licks his lips, his breath hitching against his throat, his hands following Killua's bobbing head's rhythm.

Killua giving him mind wrecking sucks lasts for a while, and until Killua pulls away after receiving Gon's sticky load, squirting messily in his mouth without warning, since Gon's slit is pointing toward his throat, that Gon silently thanks him for letting him come and takes him by the nape to bring him up and kiss him passionately; too hungry and craving for his mouth—Killua's mouth that tastes like GonGonGon.

Killua hums in appreciation as their lips mold against each other, Killua's knees wobbly from kneeling on some hard tiles, his muscles a bit worked up because of the fast pace of him bobbing his head back and forth just now, and wow, Killua really loves the feeling of Gon now just rubbing circles at his nape and caressing his cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs. When Gon breaks the kiss shortly, Killua opens his eyes slowly, his sights and mind a little bit dazed and hazed, his lips pink, flushed, parted and exhausted. "Gon," he manages with his voice raspy and low. Butterflies erupt in Gon's tummy hearing that sexy drawl.

Searching each other's eyes through the imaginary fog surrounding them at the moment, Gon whispers to Killua while cupping his face, "My turn, Killua, yeah?"

Killua doesn't say anything to that, his mind too plagued to even comprehend. Gon, instead of waiting for an affirmation, decides to just kneel down to level with Killua's shaft and grasps it, pumping firstly just like what Killua did to him. Killua's, unlike his, is dry and was left untouched, and so Gon works on it, spitting some on his palm and grasping it again, and until Killua's leaking pre-come, that Gon's finally satisfied to the amount of lubrication they temporarily have. Killua moans softly from where he is standing awkwardly and Gon feels for him, since he's the first to look and stand like that. "Hold onto the shower curtain if you want, love," Gon tells Killua. Killua nods at that, obeying like the loyal boy he is and grabbing on the shower curtain, clinging to it.

Satisfied, Gon then starts to suck Killua off, fast, fast, wet, wet, and eager; craving and claimant, loving the taste of Killua on his tongue, loving the saltiness, wetness and warmth. Until Killua's close to whimpering as he's covering his mouth while looking down on Gon with one eye open working him up, that Gon pulls away and frees him for a moment, although he still continues giving him pleasure by pumping once more though, fast, slick, in a not-so-experimental way anymore, but rather in an almost counted as expert at doing what he's doing this instant.

Killua squirms from his spot, tearing at the newly unlocked talent Gon is offering him, and then after some more swift pumps, Killua finally gives and he comes unintentionally, all unusual and raunchy, white liquid scattered all over Gon's chest, collarbones and cheeks. Gon grins at his accomplishment as Killua blushes furiously about it. It's his first time after all.

Biting on his lower lip not on purpose while marveling on his work, at something he did to _his Killua_ , Gon eventually leans in and licks the white thing off Killua's shaft, swallowing, letting the thick liquid run down his throat. Killua heaves a sigh and Gon knows it's his cue to come up and kiss his husband once again. So Gon does, pecks Killua's lips. As a thank-you for making him come for the first time, Killua embraces him, rubbing his back languidly.

After quite some time of nothing but doldrums filling their system, Killua decides against it once and for all and breaks it, "Can we shower now? Gon?"

Gon chuckles, nods, and before Killua can part away from hugging him, Gon's already switching the shower on, lukewarm water pouring down on them.

"I forbid you talking too close to some girls on that party, yeah?" Gon says out of nowhere, referring to the party Killua will attend to tonight.

"Of course, Gon." The way he says it tells Gon that he really wouldn't wish for it, as if Killua's scoffing and saying, _why would I even do that?_

"Also, to boys. No talking too close—you're too charming. Not good. Cat-like beautiful blue eyes and all that."

Killua blushes, snorting. "Yes, Gon."

"Even to Pokkle or Zushi, okay? We can't have friends falling for us, you understand? That be bad news, Killua!" Gon huffs.

"Yes, yes, yes to all." Killua laughs, eyes crinkling at the sides; then again, Gon stays serious.

"Even to—"

Killua cuts Gon off with a sloppy kiss pressing against his mouth, taking him by the waist and the back of his neck. Gon moans, responding almost immediately to Killua's suddenness, slipping in his tongue between Killua's and sucking, licking. As they pull away, Killua looks at him straight in his eyes, smiles cheekily and says, "I'm yours, Gon, all yours. You can count on me just sitting around there, drinking soda, not vodka, and not flirting at all, okay?"

"Okay," Gon breathes out, flustered, cheeks warm and pink.

"Good." Killua grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry, i had to. pls don't kill me


	18. Eighteen: When Fancy Turns Into Obsession

_**lopen** _

**P a r t E i g h t e e n:** _When Fancy Turns Into Obsession_

Killua is dressed in his baggy purple hoodie tonight, some black shirt tucked underneath it and with only some jeans to partner it with; he looks rather lucid and soft and cuddly right now that Gon oh so desperately wants to have his appointment postponed instead, so they can be alone in their room once again perhaps—however, he can't just determine that thought, so he lets go regardless of what he feels and squeezes Killua's hand for the last time as a good-bye. Machi pops up behind Gon coming from the basement all the sudden after their last exchange and they both watch Killua ride a cab from their doorstep, mentally wishing him luck and all.

By the time Machi closes the door and faces Gon, she notices that his phone is ringing from somewhere and Gon stresses to look for it. It's Tenma calling, one of his teammates, so he taps accept. "Tenma."

"Freecss!" It's Shalnark instead of Tenma. Gon hears variety of sounds from their line and he can totally tell right there and then that they're all hanging out. Perhaps having a party or whatnot. "Cool, you finally answered."

Gon sighs. "What's up, Shalnark?"

"Boys' night out, Freecss. At mine and you're invited! You coming or?" Shalnark sounds so excited he's actually shouting at Gon. Gon winces as he distances from the receiver.

"Uh, no, sorry, Shalnark. I can't stay over at—"

"Oh, no, no, no! You don't have to stay for the night! Just going to grab some pints—Kento's making them at my balcony—and you can go home soon after us!"

Gon bites on his lip as he considers it. Killua isn't home, Gon's unoccupied at the moment, Machi's looking after the house. It wouldn't be a bad idea, would it?

"Yeah, yeah, sure. 'Be there," Gon eventually murmurs.

"Great! See you!"

When Gon taps end call and shoves his phone back to his pocket, Machi raises an eyebrow at him. "Going somewhere?" She asks blatantly.

"At Shalnark's," Gon answers slyly, shrugging, "Boys night out, they said."

Machi nods, yawning as she walks her way to sit on the couch, taking Doki-doki and placing her on her lap to card her fur. "No Retz involved?" She inspects.

Gon rolls his eyes at the mention of Retz. "Boys night out," he repeats, "she has that thing a female has, Machi. Boys don't so it's a no."

Machi chuckles. "Good. Okay, you may go. Just make sure to go home before Kil does, yeah? And make sure to text him about your whereabouts."

"Yes, mother," Gon jokes, chuckling and instantly lighting up at the mention of his Killua.

Gon leaves Machi by the living room, wears just some pair of simple stripes tee in their room and some beige chinos that are barely reaching his ankles, wearing his black framed-glasses and running his hand through his hair. Done, Gon kisses Machi's cheek good-bye and he jogs down the road to go to the bus stop and end up at Shalnark's house.

Around half past 9, Gon was already handed his first pint of the night, already smiling and joking around with Kento and Tenma by the benches at the balcony too. Shalnark, Phinks, Pike and the other boys are playing beer pong on the center of the area and Kento is blabbering about his newfound love that is Machi—which, little does he know, Gon is best friends and house mates with. Of course, Gon only nods his head whenever Kento is overly excited about telling him that she's kissed him and that he kissed her back, not giving away any sort of reaction that will let him or everyone know that they practically grew up together and have known each other since their diaper days. Shalnark and Pike on the other hand, are laughing over something that Cheetu did that he's forced to down all three pints of beer under the rules of their game.

It's a cool night, stars shining up above, lighting the world and Gon is laughing, eyes sparkling and just having fun.

And it's all right, because he's texted Killua about coming here. But then he wonders how Killua is doing at this time of the night.

****

**______________________________**

_10:49 PM_ — Killua doesn't want to drink, he isn't one to drink vodka or anything that has a touch of any sort of alcohol and yet he is, feeling drunk and sloshed. Pokkle and Zushi are both chatting Eliza and Ponzu by the living room of Hiro's house.

And it's turned out that it's _Hiro's party_ , that it's Hiro who invited Pokkle and Zushi, and that it's Hiro's house that is the venue all along.

Killua wasn't able to back out the moment the cab arrived and Pokkle and Zushi practically dragging him inside the house—or mansion, whatever.

Killua is in the kitchen, leaning against the island with Hiro next to him, blabbering, 'been trying to chat him up for almost half an hour now, other party goers just passing them by. Killua doesn't know how to fetch drink on his own around this mansion and since Hiro was the only one available (or so he thought, or so this is his house anyway and that he's familiar with it) Killua's asked for his help. Hiro, acting so strangely and kindly to him, which is very much surprising _especially_ for him, willingly said yes and fetched him some drink. Killua didn't know what's in it, but drank it nevertheless just because, and now here he is, feeling dizzy and numb just after three downs of that pink and yellow drink Hiro handed him.

"...so yeah, Killua. Now you know why I'm acting like such a prick towards you. It's only because of that," Hiro says softly, groggily, "What's your say on it then?"

Killua scrunches up his nose, catching the smell of Hiro's breath. It's a mixture of beer and barbecue and he doesn't like it. Aside from the fact that he doesn't even know what Hiro is saying and asking right now, he wants to go home and sleep because he's drunk and it sucks.

"I— I don't, uhm... what," Killua cuts himself short, his sights getting even blurrier by the second, "I think, I'm going home."

Hiro looks like he's about to protest because he is scowling at Killua, looking rather affronted about something that Killua isn't aware if he's actually done or something. Without warning, Killua's already turning his back on Hiro, walking past dancing and sweating bodies through the crowded place and looking for his friends. Pokkle and Zushi are still by the living room when Killua sees them. "Pokkle! Zushi! I'm leaving!" Killua tries to get their attention.

Pokkle is laughing at something that Zushi is saying, and Ponzu is practically wrapped around him, laughing too. Eliza on the other hand is drinking, almost looking drunk now and Zushi isn't even paying attention to his surroundings that much. All in all, they're too engaged to whatever it is that they are chatting about that Killua is completely ignored. Having another go, Killua shouts over the loud booming music, calling out on his friends. No answer.

Annoyed, Killua bites the inside of his cheek and shoves his hand inside his pocket to fish out his phone and call Gon to inform him that he's going home, and also, to tell him he is sorry for getting drunk. As Killua dials Gon's number, he starts the bumpy and squishy way towards the front doors. When he's out the mansion and is able to finally breathe evenly again, the fresh November cool air embraces him fully, making him shiver a little despite his drunkenness. Tapping his foot on the ground and pressing the phone against his right ear, Killua waits for Gon to pick up his call, as well as he waits for a cab to stop before him so he can go home even without telling Pokkle or Zushi.

"Oi! Killua! Where do you think you're going?"

Killua whips around to see Hiro emerging from the front door of his mansion and stomping his way towards him, holding a beer. Killua isn't sure what he's done now, but from the looks of it, Hiro is upset about something that is rather big of a deal because of that scowling look he's sporting.

"Please, Hiro, not now, I'm trying to call Go— I mean, my mom," Killua is quick to segue, eyes widening a bit at the almost spill-out. Killua wants to slap himself just so his dizziness will subside and leave him the hell _alone_. In the end, he doesn't, because he'll come off obvious to Hiro that he's hiding something and he's not risking that.

"Well, you can't just leave me without saying something after that confession I did back there!" Hiro snaps, stopping in front of him.

Killua lowers his phone in annoyance, one of which is still ringing Gon, as he looks up at Hiro who is almost towering over him—he's taller and appearing to be older than Killua after all—and is accusing and demanding. Killua _tsks_ , gritting his teeth. What did Hiro even confess to him? Killua didn't catch it, whatever it was. He was feeling dizzy at the time. _Fucking hell._

"What did you confess?" Killua asks, feeling confused and at the same time curious, furrowing his brows. Well, because this is Hiro who's confessed something to him that they're talking about and he isn't supposed to be confessing things to Killua because they aren't and _are never friends._

In fact, they're the opposite of 'friends' and it isn't even Killua's fault—it's Hiro, because he's nothing but a dick to Killua at school.

Hiro runs a hand across his face, groaning, "Oh God, Killua, I can't believe you. So, you're saying that you didn't even listen to my little speech back there?"

"No, Hiro, I—fuck. Hold up, okay? I'm still waiting for my mom to answer," Killua says, sounding frustrated. Killua returns back to his phone and sees that it's gone to home, so he dials Gon's number once more and this time he walks even further to the pavement, in search for a cab to pass by. Killua needs to go home, _wants_ to go home.

"Wait, no, Killua, you don't understand!" Hiro exclaims, going after Killua. Killua ignores him as he waits for the answer, standing right at the edge of the asphalt. "Listen, Killua," Hiro says, sounding desperate now, grabbing on Killua's wrist to make him look in his direction. Killua releases a hiss at that, affronted. Hiro forges on, "I just— I just confessed to you that I love you, Killua!"

Killua's heart beat picks up at hearing that, his eyes widening, Hiro's words ringing through his head. " _What_ ," he chokes out, "What did you— what— how," he blabbers, now giving Hiro some attention with his incredibly big blue eyes and parted lips, all shocked and stupefied. Hiro is in love with Killua? _That's absurdity and just, so, so damn wrong_ , marvels Killua.

"Yes, Killua. I _do_ love you! And that's why I'm always an asshole to you at school. I don't know, but— it seems like, like, it's the only way to always have your attention, you know? I mean, look. Just like now, see! If I— if I, like, hadn't yelled and pulled at your wrist then I wouldn't have gotten your full attention! I, it's weird! You're always so clouded with I don't know what at school—and even now, fuck! Who are you even thinking about? — and you know what, it's kind of fucking frustrating!" Hiro pulls at his hair as he speaks, looking and sounding so agonized, desperate. "Just— Killua, I love you, okay?"

Killua doesn't know how to respond to that—nor does he even wish to. He's just standing there, all baffled and cold. Sweating despite the negative degree of the November breeze, just listening to Gon's multiple 'hello's' from the other line, because apparently, he's finally picked up. Killua, he's too overwhelmed by the sudden confession of his jerk of a classmate, Hiro, to the point that he might even combust. Blinking, Killua wakes up to his misery and then he finds himself responding to Gon with a shaky drawl of, "H-hello?"

"Killua!" Gon quips, loud and booming, "Hey! You alright, babe? I'm so sorry I hadn't answered right away. I got panicky, because..." A pause. "Listen, Killua, you're actually in right timing of calling. Uhm, because, I want you to go home, if that's alright? Hiro, he—" The line was cut off by Hiro taking the phone off of Killua's ear and grip.

"Hey!" Killua protests, glowering at Hiro, "Give that back!" He screams.

Hiro's in tears when Killua faces him, looking wasted and drunk and red, "No, Killua, no!" He screams back, "You aren't paying attention so I had to take it from you! See? _See?_ This is what I mean! You aren't listening to me again! All the fucking time, Killua!"

Killua winces and thinks, _fuck. This guy's deranged._

"I'm sorry, Hiro, I'm—"

"Jesus! For once, Killua!" Hiro growls, stepping forward, freaking Killua out by acting like a madman.

Killua takes a step back. "H-Hiro, bro, calm down— I, yes, I said I'm so—"

Hiro takes another step forward. "I'm hurting, can't you see!"

Another step back from Killua. "I didn't know! I never knew! What the hell!"

Another step forward. "Because you must be in love with someone else! That's it, right!?"

Two steps back...and another. Killua sputters, ridiculed. "I—what? I, no! No! Just, please, my fucking phone—!"

One pounce on Killua's chest, and another. Harder this time. Killua grimaces through the dull pain. "You're so unfair for breaking my heart every day, Killua!" Hiro whines like the 3-year-old whiny kid he is, tears spilling from his eyes and down to his cheeks.

As Killua and Hiro play with a tight rope that is Killua's life without even noticing it—Hiro drunkenly pouncing on Killua's chest, just hard enough to push him backwards, and backwards and away the pavement—a loud car horn from their left side suddenly steals both their attention, some garnishing light originating faster than they can even turn away from, and before they know it, within a blink of an eye, Killua's flinging into the air and until he's debarked. He's hit and it's carried a powerful impact.

Sticky red blood gushing from Killua's temple clouds his own visions, blurring his sights. Enigmatic. All around him is temporarily enigmatic. In the background, Killua can hear Hiro screaming his name, afraid to touch his limpy body on the ground, and crying in pure agony, hysteria and trepidation. He can hear Hiro's frantic sobs echoing...everywhere. Just everywhere. And until he can almost hear some other voices filling the area as well and that some of their mates are also screaming, their frantic voices being one of those mists, is the only time Killua eventually settles for billowing. Killua's turning numb, he's feeling lifeless, he's feeling... and he's not feeling anything anymore and now he's closing his eyes because he can't let them stay open anymore, can't anymore, can't anymore...

And the last thing that Killua thinks about before the rest becomes black is the call with Gon—the unfinished call.

****

**______________________________**

"Hey," Kento nudges Gon, "Are you all right? You're sweating." Gon lowers the phone before him and stares at it with a pair of gargantuan eyes, hands shaking and breath tethering. He looks up at Kento and Kento is taken aback, facial expression softening and turning into one of those that are uptight. "Gon, what's wrong, dude? W-why are you crying?"

Gon's lower lip is trembling, words trapped at the tip of his tongue. He can't say it. He can't. He—

"Hey, what's wrong? What's going on in there?" Shalnark pipes up from somewhere, who is still giddy and gaga with the whole spreading of the news about Hiro trying to confess his feelings out for Killua at his party tonight, that in fact, wow, the whole school knew all about this entire time—as it turns out, Gon and Killua were the only ones that are altogether clueless of—and all the sudden, the whole room is now looking at Gon from his spot on the benches.

Silence.

"Gon?" Kento whispers, putting an arm around Gon carefully, to keep him together despite whatever it is that he's currently splintering about.

Just then, "I— I need to go to the— the hospital," is all Gon manages to choke out, and hand gripping tightly on his phone that's dangerously close to breaking in half. Half of the room gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger! 😳
> 
> come talk to me on IG? my handle is killunyan 💕


	19. Nineteen: Not Allowed To Go On Another Day Without His Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to thank everyone for reading this fic of mine 🥺💕 means a lot to me 😭 ksksks thank you, thank you, thank you!!! ✨
> 
> here's a new chapter, please enjoy!

**_lopen_ **

**P a r t N i n e t e e n:** _Not Allowed To Go On Another Day Without His Hot Chocolate_

_Year 2005 -_

Back in the days when Killua and Gon were around twelve, going on thirteen, Gon was already out to the public, to their playmates and friends, to their mothers, Mito, Kikyo, to their relatives and even to the Zoldyck siblings, Alluka, Kalluto, the older ones, Illumi and Milluki, that he was in fact, a boy who also likes boys.

Killua knew this; he was the first to know anyway because Gon confessed to him about his sexuality that one night when they were side by side sprawled on a twin-sized bed having a sleepover at Killua's.

Gon, even when he was shaking out of fear because to anyone, it would be such a big deal (because he was just some kid whom nevertheless knew already what he wanted) still became honest and pure about it with Killua, still bravely told him about it and that he also added that girls didn't give him that exciting feeling, even when he'd tried kissing one. A massive deal indeed.

Well to Killua, he was okay with it, ecstatic even after knowing it, although he didn't exactly know as to why. In fact, Killua immediately lightened up having the first to know about it—he felt somewhat special being the first one to know because he is Killua, and everyone knows how Killua loves being told secrets and most especially if it was from _Gon_ , because he felt Gon was _his_ somehow, like his childhood best friend, his only friend at the time—and well, Gon was glad all the same that it was Killua he first confessed it to, despite the fact that he could have told Machi about it first instead of Killua (because Killua is a boy and he might judge). Thing was though, he trusted Killua with all his heart, even right from the start that they weren't yet that close.

So Killua was told. And then there was Machi as the second one to know—and then his adoptive mother and aunt, Mito, and then Mito told Kikyo, and until Alluka had caught Gon showing Killua this one boy to boy magazine at some point in Killua's room, and she gossiped it to Kalluto and then Gon just went clean with them, so on and so forth. Everybody cared, really, but at the same time, nobody cared whether it was boys that Gon, Killua's best friend, fancied. It was cool—they still think Gon is brilliant (gay or not), and that was how much they love Gon.

In exchange, without even noticing it (well, because they were too young to notice), Gon and Killua slowly fell deeper and deeper for each other every day, every single day. They would eat at the same time, hang out, learn things, had adventures together, all the time.

They would have sleepovers constantly as well, even if it wasn't that much necessary. They would visit each other at each their houses, even at the dawn of night despite their youth—just so they could catch a glimpse of the other's smile. To summarize, they had attracted one another just by Killua having the knowledge that he could have a chance with Gon, considering he liked boys.

It was crazy, but they loved every bit of it, and until Killua had started courting Gon for real that they became secret boyfriends, finally—with none of their families yet knowing. As the months passed, summer's ended and their routines had changed. Gon and Killua—as childhood buddies (or so what people thought of them as, but really, they actually kissed a lot and even have an anniversary of their own)—started to enroll at some school in the small town within Padokea and they attended classes every day—again, as 'friends'—ate at the canteen together without other people joining their table of four, and went home together without other people tagging along (Machi wasn't their school mate at the time anymore).

Weeks passed, people eventually speculated, apparently they were _too close_ to pass of as being just friends, and also 'to be quite honest', and so the news or rumors as they called it (which was not, because it was true after all) that Gon was gay had flowed like water from a broken dam that leaked all over the forest trees that were their classmates, like a waterfall which never stopped, and like a cascade that didn't halt, and it made all their peers laugh at him—laugh at Gon. They teased him about it. All day long, they teased him about it—about his sexuality, about how he liked boys and that he was gay and that he was such a diva or much worse, a princess.

They also teased Killua about it of course, but mostly it was directed to Gon because it was obvious with everything he did—he was flamboyant after all and he was usually soft—and so it made Gon admit it regardless of all the insults thrown his way. Then again, it made Gon show them too that he wasn't just all about liking boys but was also good at many things, like for example, soccer. Yes, Gon had always been a legend at soccer that it made their other mates forget that he was what they thought he was, especially during matches.

One time, Gon and Killua were on their way home. Killua was carrying Gon's bagpack for him and Gon was carrying Killua's. Just... boyfriend things. When they turned to some alley, kids flaunted their way and tackled Gon to the ground; insulting him about his sexuality, accusing him of being a cheater on one of the soccer matches they once played. Gon, of course just laughed them off, dusting his pants where they hit the ground, telling them to get over their rubbish, but the kids were cruel and didn't listen, of course they wouldn't. Why would they, to someone who was gay and shouldn't be obeyed? They wanted to start a fight, was the thing, and so one of the kids had tried to kick Gon in the groin.

Unlucky these kids were, Killua was there to protect his boyfriend. Of course he would. So without warning and within a blink of an eye, Killua punched that same kid in their gut, making them kneel on the concrete ground while they clutched on their aching stomach.

Gon was so stunned that he didn't even dare to look at anyone, not even Killua (although he was grateful, very much actually. He loved Killua so fucking much). With the kid screaming in pain and the other kids glaring at them and at what Killua did, Killua took Gon's wrist and they both took off like nothing happened.

Until they were home and until the day had come that their teachers knew about the fight that Killua and Gon _didn't_ start, mind, that their parents were called because they were getting expelled. And so they were. Life was unfair.

They enrolled to a new school then and they started being in a closeted relationship from then on. On the brighter side, Gon would never ever forget how heroic Killua had been for him—even from now. He was so thankful and he just fell even more in love. Killua had been his knight in shining armor.

Even at this moment, now that they're eighteen, Gon still can't forget it—will never forget it—and as he's hearing Shalnark still blabbering about how Hiro must be having 2nd bases with Killua now after his confession, Gon finds himself gritting his teeth in utter distaste, standing on his feet to defend Killua once and for all, knuckles pulsing in unidentifiable rage. It doesn't matter that Gon is crying right now, it doesn't matter if Shalnark is one of his good friends either; all Gon needs to do is to—

And then he punches Shalnark square in the jaw. It's just bound to happen. Shalnark goes toppling over due to the impact of knuckles colliding against bone.

"What the— Gon! What the fuck was that for!?" Shalnark scowls at Gon, cradling his jaw where Gon has punched him, balancing himself by the railings of his own balcony in his own house, in front of his and Gon's friends.

Gon stands up to him, gripping his hand, his fist tinged with pink and a bit of Shalnark's blood that's left the corner of his lip. "That's for making fun of Killua! Dammit, Shalnark, enough with that! Enough!" Gon thunders at him, his brown eyes a shocking dark gold from being teary and glassy and furious.

Kento and the others are looking at them all shocked and taken aback, some worried and some concerned. Thing is, Gon and Shalnark are like, one of the most popular soccer players at their school and everybody—literally everybody—knows how they are very close, like apparently close (but really, Gon is closer with Kento and Tenma) and now they are fighting and even punching each other in the jaw. The most shocking part of it in everyone else's perspectives, is the fact that Gon Freecss just stood up for Killua Zoldyck; someone he isn't friends with at school, someone their peers know that he also 'insults' at times when it's convenient, or whenever their mates are just asking him to tease Killua for their own selfish ways of having a laugh (Gon hates it—he always has).

"Bro, what's up with you? What's wrong?" Kento pipes up all the sudden, standing from behind Gon to hold him down. "Why did you punch Shal and—and what's with the going to the hospital?" He fires him questions. "What's happened, Gon?"

Gon swallows hard, sniffing, and the room falls silent, everyone's gaze fixed only on him. "Just—I need to go to the hospital. The call, I...," he trails off, glancing at Kento, "I was talking to Killua and he..."

"You were talking to that virgin, then? So, you're friends—" Shalnark starts to speak again in this high yet quivering voice, but Gon cuts him off and so does Kento now.

"Shut up!"

Shalnark instantly shuts up and he rolls his shoulders up, looking pissed and gutted. Pike and Phinks stand next to him just in case he lets any punch escape and direct it towards Gon. No one wants anyone fighting anymore, apparently. It was supposed to be a fun night after all.

Kento puts a hand on Gon's shoulder and he squeezes it for either comfort or encouragement, so he can continue his speech about the call with Killua.

Gon is still tearing up and this time he is almost at the verge of breaking because he doesn't know what to do anymore. Should he come out right here and then and tell them that he and Killua are actually married and that he cares for him _a lot_ that's why he just lashed out on Shalnark like that, or still keep quiet? Gon isn't about to choose the latter now, of course, he opts to defend Killua even if it takes their most important promise being broken.

"So," Kento starts, his voice calm and concerned, neither insulting nor judging at all, "Killua called you then, right, what did he say? What happened? Is it about Hiro?"

Gon nods, wiping off some of his tears. "Yeah, he called me, and...it's not about Hiro. Half of it, probably, but—just. Kento, dude, I need to get to the hospital right now. I think... I think Killua got hit b-by a car." At this point, Gon is already sobbing, his visions blurring, and his heart pounding crazily against his chest. He needs to get to wherever they took Killua, and he needs to be there _now._

"Alright," Kento says, looking rather determined and bewildered, also shocked about the news. "Let's go then. To my car, right now, I'll take you."

"I'm coming with you!" Tenma pipes up, tapping Kento on the back. Kento nods in agreement.

So Gon, Killua and Tenma run off through the house and then out, then go straight to Kento's car, parked amongst all the other cars their mates own, buckling themselves when they get in. Kento instructs Gon to contact Hiro or whoever's involved in the accident and Gon obeys, regaining his composure in the meantime. While Gon contacts someone, Kento obliges to drive them, and they are off to the nearest hospital around Hiro's hometown village, the only option they have at the moment.

Gon rings Killua's phone again, hoping Hiro will answer for him. Gon doesn't care anymore if Hiro or whoever will know about him and Killua's true relationship—all he wants now is to save Killua, to see Killua, to know he's alright and that _he's going to live_. Fuck, Gon thinks, even just thinking about the fact that Killua is on the verge of not living right at this moment kills Gon mentally inside. Gon wonders what he'll do if Killua ever leaves him, if ever... if... if he dies. The idea's eating him. Gon can't. He just can't.

At the umpteenth ring of Killua's mobile, finally someone's answered. Gon is so fucking relieved about it. "Hello," Gon breathes into the receiver, "anyone? Who's this?"

Gon can hear multiple sounds echoing from the other line, lots of crying and then the sound of some siren that's distinctly coming from an ambulance. Gon's heart sinks and he wants to die.

"Hello! Gon Freecss?" Someone says frantically from the other line. Gon is sure it's Pokkle.

"P-Pokkle?" He asks, his voice trembling, flailing.

"Yes! Fuck! S-something's happened—I, why did you—why do you have Killua's number? What is this? I—I—"

"Pokkle!" Gon _growls_ at him, gritting his teeth in anger, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He's aching to touch Killua, hug Killua, and take care of Killua. "God fucking dammit! Just—please! Stop asking questions, man! Just tell me what's happened to him! Where will they take him?!"

Gon can hear Pokkle crying and swallowing but he doesn't give a single shit about that right now. Gon needs him to fucking _talk_. "They— he— he was hit and...and they are taking them to HPA. Do you know where that is? I just saw it on the—the back of the ambulance—," and Pokkle starts to swear. A lot. He can't believe Killua is being taken to some goddamn hospital in just a blink of an eye while he was partying and having fun, "—Listen, we're leaving and to go there. Are you—you coming along? If so, I'll be expecting you—"

Gon doesn't let Pokkle finish whatever it is he is saying and ends the call. He tells Kento that their destination will be Healing Partners Acupuncture Clinic on Thorne Road Padokea, and Kento nods his okay, hitting the gas. While Gon silently prays that nothing severely has happened to his husband, Tenma on the other hand can't sit still to Kento's speeding.

They all wish that nothing like this happens ever again, especially Gon.

******

Gon doesn't waste any more time. As soon as Kento's parked his car, he practically hops off it, taking Kento and Tenma in full and utter surprise, because hell, they've never seen Gon act like this before—especially if it's about Killua, someone he isn't close with—and right now, he's being strange. At least, for them, because if it was Machi who is with him right now, she'd expect him to combust or something even worse. It's a miracle that he isn't yet losing himself in all of this.

As Gon comes barging through the hospital lobby, he's frantically panting, heartbeat thumping so hard from his chest, as if it's about to explode and shatter in pieces on the ground. Gon doesn't care though—he can die right here and then and he will still worry for Killua even as a ghost. Whipping his head from left to right, he looks for someone, _just anyone_ that can help him pinpoint which room they took Killua.

Kento and Tenma bump with Gon from behind him as they also get in and Gon topples over a bit. The two wince at the gesture, afraid that Gon might snap at them for being clumsy, but to their second surprise, he doesn't. He's out of tears now, they see, yet he's still breathing heavily and looking murderous. Tenma shivers on his spot, wondering what could Killua be—what could Killua mean—to Gon, in his life. Who is Killua Zoldyck in Gon Freecss' life? Why is Gon acting so differently right now just because of him?

"Fuck," Gon hisses, swearing again, something he seldom does, looking wildly around. There are many people going and running about at the lobby as of now and Gon's head is spinning, throbbing, his pulse's rate going ten miles. Thing is, never have Gon ever gone to some hospital before with Killua as someone he needed to visit. He can't believe that Killua would be lying on some hospital bed right now, may be covered in some gauze all over his body, or maybe... just maybe Gon won't be able to recognize his face anymore...? Because of the impact of the car crash? Gon hitches at the thought, lips quivering again, tears wanting to spill out. He just can't...he doesn't think he can take it.

Gon takes a deep breath and heads toward the reception with Kento and Tenma following behind. "Miss!" Gon breathes out, "Where did they take Killua?"

The woman behind the desk looks at Gon, Kento and Tenma, blinking, and then she returns her gaze on a frantic Gon. "Surname please?" She asks calmly, her fingertips ready to type on her keyboard.

"Zoldyck," Gon squeaks.

The woman types on her keyboard then, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. While the three of them wait for her to tell them where Killua could be, their other mates back from the boys night out are all suddenly huddling around them from behind—including Shalnark, Pike, and Phinks—anticipating as well for the turnout of event. Gon huffs a breath as he acknowledges them, especially the squeezing hand Shalnark is giving him on his shoulder.

"Okay, here I see it now," the woman finally says.

"What room number?" Gon anxiously asks, leaning forwards.

She turns to them and raises an eyebrow. "You can't all come inside the room, the doctor forbids it. I want to—"

"Alright! I get it, miss! I'll be the only one to come inside then!" Gon interrupts her, almost snapping and he isn't even sorry about it. He just really needs to fucking see Killua, hold him and that's all.

"Your relations to the patient please," the woman says, ready to type on her keyboard again.

Gon swallows hard, glancing at the boys behind him and beside him and all the sudden; he's a bit loss for words. _This must be it_ , Gon laments. He's seen this coming.

"Sir, your relations to the patient please," the woman repeats, looking at Gon intensely... or so that's how it feels like. No one's looking at him intensely, see; no one's even judging him right at this moment. Kento and Tenma look at each other from behind Gon, confusion lacing their features. The situation is getting a bit strange for them, especially the boys at the back, Shalnark, Pike and Phinks.

"Uhm, Killua's our friend," Shalnark tries, raising a hand for the woman to see it's him who spoke. Gon's heart picks up at the sound of that. He knows that Shalnark is only lying so they can pass the reception, but then again he still thinks it'd be awesome if his mates are also mates with Killua. Life can be unfair most times it sucks. Gon shuts his eyes tight and takes a deep breath, stuffing a hand in one of his pockets and clutches his marriage ring that's sat in there, circling it on his ring finger, thinking about Killua.

The woman behind the desk shakes her head, "No brother? Family member? Perhaps cousin or uncle?" Kento and the others shake their heads, no. The woman sighs. "Well, I'm sorry gentlemen, but the doctor strictly said that only family members can—"

"I-I'm the husband," Gon speaks out, his voice almost coming off as a whisper.

The woman halts. "I'm sorry?"

Gon gulps, taking his ring out and wearing it. "I'm the husband," he repeats and it comes out louder this time. Kento finds himself holding Gon's arm with that, squeezing just there for support—although his eyes are as big as pinballs right now because of the shocking information—and so does Tenma on his other arm. Gon leans into them, but then he's still standing straight, stance oozing with an alpha streak, feeling suddenly determined to have an access to Killua's room. Well, he should be let in; _he's the fucking husband for fuck's sake!_

"What?" The woman smiles, shaking her head. "Please, boys. This is a hospital and this is a serious matter where are discussing here. Stop fooling around, if you may."

"But it's true, miss. I'm Killua's husband. My name is Gon Freecss-Zoldyck," Gon says through gritted teeth, eyes blazing with fire and urgency. Stepping forward, he pounces on the desk and demands, "Can you just tell us where his room is?! Please! I need my husband! He could be dying in there right now and I can't let that happen! Miss, please!"

The woman leans back on her chair and she starts typing on her keyboard again, this time nodding vigorously. She must have seen the sincerity and concern on Gon's way of yelling at her and it's enough to convince her that there really is a possibility that young boys marry. With no more than a moment or so, the woman finally tells them where Killua is and Gon doesn't waste another precious time. He takes off and dashes the stairs instead of the lifts despite the room being on the 7th floor with only Kento climbing up behind him. The rest takes the elevators.

On 7th floor, Gon nudges past people as he sprints to look for room 714 with Kento hot on his heels, only five steps far behind. By the benches against the wall beside the room itself, Gon can make out of Pokkle, Zushi, Hiro, Ponzu, Eliza and many other people lurking around, pacing and sitting, waiting. Gon's pinching heart sinks, witnessing how they all look rather wasted, some eyes fresh from sobbing, hair a mess and Hiro... Hiro has fucking blood on his shirt. Those are Killua's, Gon's damn sure. Suddenly he feels ferocious.

"Hiro!" He screams, rushing towards Hiro, "You asshole! What have you done with Killua!" He growls. With one swift movement, Hiro's already on the ground before Gon, and the others who are immediate to hold him back from launching more punches. Hiro's face quickly turns red, jaw tightening, body limp on the floor and looking astoundingly defeated. Gon sees he's just cried too, and maybe he's still crying a bit. Gon's stomach only churns in fury even more.

"Fuck," Hiro lets out weakly, holding his aching jaw.

Pokkle and Zushi are both taken aback by this, shocked at Gon's strange actions. Why is he so mad about this whole thing? It's not that Gon isn't allowed to, for them, but then again, Pokkle and Zushi deem that Gon must be the most furious and concerned amongst the rest of them, and that is—entirely new for them. They've never seen Killua and Gon interact, hang out, or talk, or even look at each other at school, so they puzzle, _what the fuck is going on?_

Pokkle steps up, "Freecss, it was an accident. Hiro has nothing to do with it."

"Yes, he has!" Gon snaps, turning sharply towards Pokkle. He also blames Pokkle for the accident, is the thing, because if it wasn't for him and his stupid pints invitation, Killua wouldn't have been here, _they all wouldn't have been here!_ "It's your fault too, you know, Pokkle?" Gon yells at him.

Pokkle takes a step back, furrowing his brows. "Why is it my fault, huh?" He asks incredulously, his voice sounding a little too guilty and defensive.

"Because if you didn't invite Killua at Hiro's party then he wouldn't have been involved in an accident!"

Pokkle's gaping. "And _why_ do you even care about Killua so much, huh, Gon Freecss? Out of the sudden! You don't have no rights to—"

"I'm Killua's husband, of course I'd care! I care a lot!" Gon recklessly abandons, huffing out heavy breaths. Ponzu, Eliza, Zushi and the others gasp, eyes wide and altogether looking at Gon. They can't believe what they just heard.

Hiro on the ground looks as though he's about to faint.

Pokkle chokes on his spit. "What?"

Gon sighs, looking down. He's tired. Not answering anyone, Gon proceeds inside Killua's room. Gon's heart crawls up his mouth the moment he inhales the smell of the room—the hospital scent, the medicine stale scent it carries—and he hiccups without warning. The doctor and nurses that are huddled around Killua's bed startle and they whip around to see Gon standing there, helpless and shaking. "Who are you?" The doctor asks.

Gon clutches at his chest as he says, voice trembling, "Husband. I'm... Killua's husband."

The doctor doesn't question him anymore, seeing the tears streaming down his face, brimming on his eyes, and the quivering of his red swollen lips. They give room for Gon to come forward, and Gon does, holding onto his marriage ring and already praying Killua isn't that severe.

Just then, Killua sees him. There is Killua, his Killua...

Looking pale with his limp body lying lifeless on a white and immaculate hospital bed—breathing steady, eyelids shut, thick layer of gauze covering his entire head, bits of his silver hair sticking out the thing; his cheeks and the bags under his eyes are damaged and wounded, bruised, and some tube that are connected to some machine are sticking in and out of his almost color gray skin, Gon notices, and he knows that those are the only things that are keeping Killua alive in this state.

 _The only things that are keeping him alive_ , the words ring through Gon's head in circles, eating him, killing him slowly and painfully.

Killua looks so dull, unconscious and Gon... He feels like dying. This feels like slowly crippling death.

The night doesn't end without Machi rushing to the hospital as well, not caring if she's just in her bathrobe, nightgown, eye mask, bunny slippers and hair in a complete mess. She and Gon hug once she arrives, breaths knocking off their lips, and she's already in tears just having a whiff of the hospital room itself, just like Gon earlier.

Comes two in the morning, half of their school mates have already dispersed the area, and they are left with Shalnark, Tenma, Hiro, Kento, Pokkle and Zushi. Kento comes wrapping Machi up in a hug, who is sobbing uncontrollably, when the six of them trudge inside. He rubs her back to sooth her and whispers calming words in her ear. Machi retaliates and sobs some more.

Gon sobs on his own, not caring if the others are here too, and he just sits on the chair beside Killua's bed, hopeless. Pokkle comes walking towards Gon after minutes and he embraces him, without warning, taking Gon by surprise. "I'm s-sorry," Pokkle whimpers in his hair, "I'm really sorry..."

Gon finally slackens and he holds Pokkle's forearm, forgiving. "It was an accident," Gon croaks. "Let's just hope he heals fast. I already miss him."

Pokkle nods, letting go of Gon. Looking up at him, Gon tells him honestly, "I'm Killua's husband, Pokkle. I wasn't lying when I yelled that to you. We've been married for seven months now." Gon flashes Pokkle his marriage ring and Pokkle's eyes widen at the sight of it. Machi can hear them talking from afar and so she steps out of Kento's embrace to come towards them, help Gon explain certain things.

When she reaches them, she can't help but look at Killua, heart dropping to her stomach, before she speaks, rather brokenly, "I think we should tell them all about it now, Gon..."

Gon nods, looking at Killua again as though he's asking for his permission. Killua stays the same, no emotion, still unconscious, no nothing. Gon deflates, lips pursing into thin line, suppressing them from quivering more so. Breath hitching in her throat, Machi inhales sharply and beckons for them all to gather around Gon so they can talk about what really is going on with Gon's sudden change of behavior and why is he the most affected amongst all of them. Kento, Hiro, Shalnark, Zushi and Tenma come forward and stand side by side, waiting, Hiro fidgeting non-stop.

Machi finally starts telling them about the tad truth behind everything from there—from her, Gon and Killua's childhood days, to their Padokea memories and up to the boys' marriage, and how Gon was the one who thought about marrying Killua. It's a steady pulse story telling from Machi because she's proud of their marriage, and the rest are all just huddled and listening closely, not letting a word pass. Hiro can't keep still, gaze roaming around, biting uncontrollably at his nails. It seems like he's not enjoying listening to Machi's story. Machi glares at him with that, and she snaps her fingers in front of his face. When Hiro doesn't budge, she's forced to elbow him on the gut, making him wince and move back a little to clutch at his stomach, standing aside to tend to another pain.

She hates him for doing this to Killua, and she's willing to break his leg for it, or something—that elbow is nothing compared to all the horrid things she wishes to give him if ever.

By the time Machi finishes with her story, the boys offer Gon looks of sympathy and hugs that are supposed to bring comfort, apologies for what happened to Killua and for everything beyond that... Shalnark on the other hand, cries, hugging Gon ever so tightly, apologizing to him over and over again. They are all wailing children about the situation, and Machi's thankful that somehow they understand their relationship.

She just hopes Killua wouldn't mind if he ever wakes up then and find out about the truth getting revealed.

******

The next morning, Gon was already done talking to the doctor about Killua's condition. The doctor tells him that only Killua can write the future—that only Killua can save himself from all of this.

If he ever wakes, that is. Gon has never felt so down his entire life.

Pokkle, Zushi, Shalnark, Tenma and Hiro go back to their homes the moment the sun rises, and they pour Gon all their blessings and once again, apologies. Gon dismisses them and tells them he should be fine as long as he's looking after Killua. They nod, understanding. Hiro is still tearing up a little as he leaves the room. Gon bites at his cheek, turning his head away from the sight.

On a different matter, Kento stays behind because of Machi, sprawling excuses that he can't just leave seeing Machi suffering like this. Machi waves him off and tells him, 'of course you can stay, you goof'. They're boyfriends and girlfriends after all, and well, she doesn't see anything wrong about him staying if she's being perfectly honest. Besides, Gon is grateful for his help—he thinks that Kento will totally gain Killua's approval of him soon enough.

 _Just you wait Kento_ , Gon thinks, _when he finally wakes up_.

Gon sleeps to the thought then, holding Killua's hand and dreaming about their marriage happening for the first time, all over again.

In the early afternoon, Gon calls his mother and he tells her all about what's happened. Mito takes it all in a calm way and she tells Gon that she will come by today—with Kikyo. Gon's heart drops to his stomach at that, realizing that Kikyo deserves to know more, of all people. The fact that he almost forgot about her, makes him want to vomit.

Ending the call, Gon looks over at Machi and Kento by the chairs at the corner of the room and he can tell that something's wrong. Machi stands up and she leaves the room, calling after her and telling Gon she'll just be a minute, will use the toilets. Gon heaves a sigh.

As time passes by and Gon's almost sung a bunch of songs to Killua's sleeping form, Mito and Kikyo eventually come barging inside the room. Kikyo is in tears and Mito is frowning deeply, holding Kikyo's trembling body. They both just can't believe what terrible thing has happened to their kind boy, Killua. It's their young and lovely Killua, after all. Only heartless demons would let such tragedy come to their Killua, and they all know that. He's a kindhearted boy.

So, no one is blaming anyone at that. Kikyo isn't upset with Gon, not with Machi, not to the man who is now in jail for hitting an innocent boy with his reckless, drunk driving, no one. Kikyo isn't that kind of person.

The mourning lasts for a while, and until Kikyo's spoken with the doctor about Killua's condition and found out he isn't dying per se, slowly, the tension eases down. Gon stays cuddled with Mito and Kikyo, and they all sleep until the evening comes, and they eat for supper. Machi and Kento go home after a while, to fetch Gon some clothes too, and also to feed Doki-doki that's left at home by herself. Kento drives them back to their house and Gon thanks him for that.

The next day, Shizuku arrives at the hospital room, looking all troubled and concerned, aiming to see how Killua is doing.

Gon hugs her and she takes the seat next to him, introducing herself to Killua's mom and Gon's too. Mito and Kikyo nod at her, both offering warm smiles, understanding that she knows about Gon and Killua's marriage almost instantly. The mothers think she's a lovely girl, which is true.

It's a Tuesday and Mito's already called the school saying Gon and Killua are unable to attend their classes. Nobunaga-sensei, their adviser, permits them and sends his love and prayers to them. The soccer team comes into the picture by the time the clock strikes three, under the heat of the afternoon and they huddle around Gon for a group hug, saying sorry for what happened to his husband and for all that they've said to Killua—all their negative attitudes towards him and all the insults.

Gon forgives them and he hopes Killua would too. _Just they wait_ , Gon thinks, _just when Killua finally awakes. Because he will. He will._

Minutes later after the whole team has left some bouquets of flowers and balloons—courtesy of Retz and her cheering team as well—in the room for Killua, and leave the area, including Shizuku (says her parents need her for a company meeting) as if on cue Machi and Kento come walking in, already looking fresh and full. Gon smiles at the sight of them, standing at Mito and Kikyo's sides. Machi gives Gon his toiletries and clothes when they meet halfway and Gon takes them gratefully. Gon excuses himself and out the room, so he can shower. It's already been two days and two nights since he last did.

While in the shower, Gon feels as though Killua is wrapping his arms around him as the steaming water pour all over the two of them, just like the last time they showered together...

"I love you so much, Killua," Gon whispers, his eyes closed, "Don't give up and keep fighting. Please, I need you."

On the third day, Gon catches Machi puking by the washrooms. He questions it, concerned written all over his creasing eyebrows. Machi laughs after she's puked and she rinses her mouth off the stale feeling before she waves him off. "Nothing," she tells him, "this is nothing, Gon. Must be the hospital food and smell."

Gon only nods. "Right."

Back in Killua's hospital room, Kikyo and Mito startle Gon upon them freaking out. Gon immediately jumps and shoves everyone away, not caring if it's his own mother and mother-in-law. Just, he needs to get on Killua's side of the bed.

"What happened?" Machi asks frantically, rushing inside too.

"Killua! He—he _moved!_ " Kikyo exclaims anxiously. Gon's eyes widen, his heartbeats picking up.

He looks down at Killua and leans down to whisper in his ear. "Come on, baby. Wake up," he mumbles, "please, baby. Just wake up for me. Please. Fight."

The five of them, including Kento, huddle around Killua and wait for any response. They watch as Killua's chest rise and fall from breathing and after some moments, they all sigh. Nothing.

While Kikyo, Mito and Kento decide to sit back down to their seats, Machi and Gon on the other hand choose to stand and stay. Gon squeezes Killua's hand as he shuts his eyes, tight, still chanting _'please please please'_ , _'wake up, baby, wake up, baby'_ and _'fight, fight for me, for us, please'_. Machi leans her head against Gon's' shoulder, giving him her support and prayers.

Hours pass and Gon's once again sat on the chair beside Killua's bed, still holding his lifeless hand and just sleeping with his head lying on the edge.

Dreaming of something that's apparently nibbling on his ear and making it wet, Gon temporarily wakes up from his restless slumber because it seems real—the dream seems real. And it struck him; his earlobe really is wet. Gon yawns and opens his eyes to look around him, to check on Killua, Mito, Kikyo, Machi or whoever.

But then a pair of bright and beautiful blue eyes meet Gon, those pair that seems to be admiring him, some set of white and perfect pearls also flashing for him. Right on this moment, Gon begs whoever God there is that he isn't just dreaming, because _shit is he close from losing his mind completely_.

But then—

He's awake.

"K-Killua?" Gon squeaks with his voice still a little groggy and rough from being tired and restless. He blinks multiple times.

"Hey," Killua says, his voice small and scratchy.

Gon's eyes go big, and then they narrow, and they water. "Oh, baby," Gon lets out, finally retaliating to the fact that _Killua's awaken_. Gon's voice is breaking at each word and his breath is hitching against his throat, "Oh, baby," he repeats, lunging carefully on Killua, taking him by the back of his neck gently, hugging him with less force, afraid to let go more than anything, at the same time afraid he might hurt Killua's recovering body. "Oh, Killua, you're finally awake. You scared me back there," Gon cries out affectionately, softly, happily.

Killua's smiling at the crook of Gon's neck, his lips dry against Gon's skin. They don't care though. "How long have I been asleep then?" Killua asks eventually, not moving any limb of his weakened body.

Gon's whimpering now, letting out tears of joy, hiccuping even between breaths. "Three days and three nights, Killua. Thank goodness you're finally awake. You fought good, baby... You fought great." Gon feels Killua nodding against his shoulder, slowly, vulnerably.

As they pull apart, Gon lies Killua down above his pillow again and he whips around to wake the others up.

"Mom! Machi! Kikyo!"

Machi, from where she and the others are dozing off, pries her eyes open, yawning and stretching (Kento isn't budging beside her even if she's nudged him with her heavy arm on his cheek) and Kikyo does the same. They both look at Gon with sleepy questioning looks. Gon grins at them and then he points giddily at Killua. The two snap their head to look towards a grinning Killua, ridiculous-looking with bandages wrapped around his head, bruises littering his face and collarbones alike.

"Oh my bloody—!" Kikyo shouts, stumbling to stand on her jelly legs, her head still spinning because of sleep.

Killua laughs weakly. "Mom! Language!" He scolds her playfully, knowing very well his mother doesn't swear, no matter how angry or overwhelmed she gets.

Kikyo claps her mouth and smiles with the brims of her eyes framed with tears. "Bloody hell—oh—Jesus, sorry, baby." Gon and Machi join in the laughter this time, finding Kikyo funny with her sudden swearing despite the fact that they are also aware of, that she never swears especially in front of her children. Out of excitement, Machi once and for all runs her way to Killua's bed and leans down to hug him carefully, her Amazona side pushed aside for now. Killua chuckles as they hug and Machi peppers him with her feather-light kisses, his forehead, his cheeks. Realizing she's just standing frozen to her spot for a while because of feeling overwhelmed that finally, her son has awaken, Kikyo finally offers the same and engulfs Killua in for a warm motherly hug. Now the three of them are hugging with Gon merely watching with a smile spreading wide against his lips. In this picturesque moment, Gon bites on his lower lip, lets a tear fall from his right eye and thanks the heavens for not taking his Killua away.

While the three of them start to chat and ask questions to each other, very much happy about the whole scenario, Gon takes this time to wake Mito and Kento up so they can welcome Killua back with them as well.

It doesn't take much long before Mito and Kento are all greeting Killua and saying their 'thank goodness' to the gods up above. Minutely so, before they all know it, the doctor and nurses are eventually joining them inside the room full of balloons and flowers, people in tears of joy and a child out of the darkness. Gon smiles at the doctor and asks everyone to move aside, so the doctor can check Killua's vitals and heartbeat—whether his husband is free to go, or within a day or two, or if they should take some painkillers home with them to make Killua drink them.

After all the overwhelming feeling and until all the anxious hearts have subsided, that Gon and Killua are given a moment to themselves, just them alone. The room falls silent the moment Mito and Kikyo say their good-byes, telling them that they are dropping by to their house first to eat, shower and sleep, and that Kento will all drive them with his car. Machi's kissed them both goodnight and goodbye because she knows they will stay here for the whole night. Gon and Killua dismiss her so she can ride with their mothers and Kento, that now, Killua has approved of.

Settling on the chair beside Killua's bed, Gon sighs contentedly and takes Killua's hand with him, squeezing gently. "I missed you so much, Killua," Gon murmurs, pecking the back of Killua's hand.

Killua smiles at him, sitting up slowly. "Me too. Felt like forever when I was sleeping..." Killua tells him softly. Gon stares at Killua for a moment, before he's finding himself smiling too. "You know, Gon, when I was sleeping, I was dreaming of something—cryptic, but distinguishable."

Gon leans close and he hums softly, just taking in the fortunate fact that Killua truly is awake now. It all still seems surreal for him, almost like a make-believe. "Yeah?" Gon whispers, his voice sounding like one of those that are secretive, as though he and Killua are the only ones who should know about this so-called secret, "What about it, Killua? Can you please tell me about what you were dreaming about?"

"Well," Killua sighs, smiling happily, "I was dreaming of looking up at the sky while lying across some blue grass—in my dream, the sky is a shade of cotton candy, and sunny yellow, the clouds are moving fast, and—the sun rays are everywhere, striking through the scattered clouds. It was a lovely dream, Gon. There were even birds and they were all flying freely, happily, as if they just came out of birdcages. I felt for them right on that moment actually, because I thought I'm just like them. A bird that wants to get out of some cage." He pauses to his story-telling to look at Gon, smile suddenly watery. Seeing that, Gon instinctively reaches out and thumbs across Killua's cheek, wiping his tears away. "So...yeah, I don't know, maybe it's true that I'm just like a bird. You and I, Gon," he says, sniffling, and then he continues, "Then in the middle of my dream, I suddenly... I just... I turned my face and tore my gaze off the sky just so I can acknowledge my surroundings. You know what made me even happier right there and then when I did just that?"

Gon heaves a sigh and smiles sadly at Killua, "What, babe?"

"I realized that you were there with me. I realized that I wasn't alone all along and throughout my dream, and that you were just there after all, Gon. That you were there, just lying next to me. On the grass. You're always right next to me. And the best part of it, is that in reality, it's all true. It isn't just in my dream, Gon, but also in real life. You're always there for me."

Gon smiles and he echoes, "You're always there for me."

Killua laughs heartily, and he begins to say in one breath, "I suppose I'm stuck with you forever now, huh? You, who doesn't know how to cook, you, who argues to not clean up, you, who doesn't know how to use the vacuum cleaner, you, who doesn't know how to do his own laundry. You, who doesn't wear socks, you, who doesn't—"

Gon shuts Killua up by kissing him straight on the mouth, Gon's lips brushing against Killua's teeth. Killua laughs harder at that and Gon just sticks his tongue out at him as he backs away.

"So," Gon says after a minute of silence.

"So?" Killua asks, grinning at him.

"In your dream," Gon starts, clearing his throat going for a touchy subject, "Killua said he's like those birds, right? Like, the birdcage and all... and that you want to be... free?"

Killua narrows his eyes, nodding, "Uh-huh. What about it, Gon?"

"Well, do you see all these balloons and flowers in the room?"

Killua nods. "Yeah. They're beautiful and sweet, Gon. Thank you—"

"No, Killua. They weren't from me," Gon cuts him off, sheepish. He doesn't want to take the credits for them, is the thing.

"Huh? Who were they from then?" Killua asks, looking around the room to admire everything that's decorating it, his brows raising at it all, "Please don't tell me they are from Hiro, because I swear—"

"They're all from the soccer and cheer-leading team actually," Gon says, smiling, "And oh, Hiro wanted to say he's sorry. The boy didn't mean it. Will you ever forgive him?"

"Oh?" Killua muses, mouth formed into a tiny o, "From the soccer team and cheering team... You mean, Shalnark and the others? Retz and the cheer squad?" He asks incredulously, not believing it. Gon only nods his affirmation. "And jeez, Gon. Of course, I forgive that asshole. You know I don't do grudges."

"And that's why I love you," Gon tells him truthfully, standing up and kissing him on the nose. Killua smiles through it, closing his eyes.

"Well," Killua says as he reopens them, exhaling and loosening up, "I reckon, everybody knows about us now, huh?"

Gon nods, biting his lip, "You're a free bird now, Killua. We are. I hope you don't mind that you weren't awake when I told them it, Killua. Well, me and Machi did at least. She was the one who told them our story—I was too out of it at the time, because... I was looking after you and I was just so—I was devastated, and I only felt like crying and... yeah..." Gon trails off, looking down to his lap.

Killua sighs and then he smiles, putting a hand under Gon's chin to urge him to look back at him. "Thank you, Gon," he tells him, "Thank you so, so much for looking after me. You're literally the best husband. Also, have I mentioned that I love you? Like, very much? A lot?"

Gon breaks loose and he giggles in spite himself. "Yep, Killua, you have! Countless times."

Killua nods, going for blunt all the sudden, just to ease the eeriness and the seriousness of the conversation once and for all. "Good thing you know. Now, make me some hot chocolate, please. I missed it, baby, and besides, I shouldn't have slept for three straight days and nights without having a taste of your hot chocolate."

Gon laughs, stands up from the chair and leans in to kiss Killua on the mouth. "You brat," he tells him, shaking his head, "you wait here then. I'll make you some—I'll see what I can make out of this godforsaken hospital."

As Gon turns to face the door, Killua slaps his butt, and he calls. "Anything chocolate would do! You're gold at it, Gon!"

"Whatever you say, Your Highness!" Gon calls back, laughter resounding all over the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome!! i love reading ur comments so much, they motivate me to write moreee 🙈🍓


	20. Last Part: Things Happen When You Least Expect It

**_lopen_ **

**L a s t P a r t:** _Things Happen When You Least Expect It_

It's a peaceful morning once again for Machi, the house emptied of people from yesterday, Mito, Kikyo and Kento having gone home not too long ago.

Machi wakes up for the second time today, stretches her arms above her head and stretches her legs, her toes almost reaching the end of her queen-sized bed. Surely, her left foot reaches something at the end of her bed that seems to be resting at the edge of it and the thing falls on the ground, although it doesn't make a sound as it collides with the floor.

Machi scrunches up her nose and thinks to herself, _what must be it?_ Sitting slowly right up, Machi finds herself immediately holding her temple to rub it off throbbing pain, wincing, blinking back dizziness that's surfacing right on.

The room seems as if it's spinning when Machi reopens her eyes, her collection of Batman action figures dancing at the top of her cabinet, her school stuff looking like they're moving even if they really aren't and her bedside lamp swirling around despite itself.

The food Machi didn't eat at the pit of her stomach suddenly grumbles and the next thing she knows is she's already running for the toilets, still holding her head and blindly reaching out for the door so it opens and she can come in. Machi tumbles in front of the sink and starts throwing up, letting out piles of chunks, almost ninety percent of what she's vomiting being cool water and the other percent being bitter-sour pile she hasn't an iota as to _what_. Machi doesn't remember eating something earlier and yet here she is, throwing up what's left of her tummy.

As Machi finishes puking, she turns the faucet on and rinses off her mouth of the stale feeling and spits out every little remnants. She takes her toothbrush from behind the vanity mirror and puts toothpaste on it; she brushes her teeth (as if it'll make her stop from feeling like throwing up). Done in the bathroom, Machi walks to the kitchen and goes straight for the fridge. She rummages through it and settles for the milk when she spots it.

Machi drinks straight from the box and wipes the droplets away after. Looking up at the kitchen wall clock, Machi sees it says 9:19 in the morning. She rolls her eyes, remembering she has a class at 9:30 sharp. Well.

Proceeding to go back to her room so she can change to her uniform, Machi realizes that the two aren't home yet and she supposes, maybe they would be spending another night in the hospital. Well, Machi can only hope they've taken their breakfasts by now—she doesn't want her babies starving. As Machi stops in front of her cabinet and opens it for her uniform, the stinging feeling that's been attacking her head for quite some time comes crawling back all the way to her temples, making her wince at the occurrence. "Oh, fuck," Machi curses as she grits her teeth in annoyance, balancing herself by holding onto the doors of her cabinet. "What the hell is happening to me? Seriously? Am I sick or something?"

Struggling to regain her crumbling composure, Machi forces herself to dig through her messy pile of clothing and hangers to look for her skirt and blouse, bow and socks and to take them all out. Successfully, she wears each and one of them and just takes her time doing that, despite her being late now for school—she doesn't give two shits about it though, because all she knows is that her head is being a bitch as of the moment and that she's fighting to still go to school even if it isn't necessary anymore. Considering now she has a reason not to go, since her head is killing her, but then again she's still willing to attend. Machi needs to pass this year.

Tying the bow around her collar, Machi sits down by the edge of her bed and all the while she finally notices the thing that's fell to the ground earlier. It's the bouquet of flower Kento gave her the other night. She smiles, gingerly picking it up and placing it on her study desk. Machi takes note in her mind to keep them on a flower vase filled with fresh water when she comes home later. There's just no time right now.

Glancing at her watch, Machi hurries to wear her shoes, take her bag from the floor, and fasten her pace to leave the house, lock it and start out the streets. She hasn't left Doki-doki food or anything for that matter, Machi realizes, but she doesn't put a stop on her tracks and just continues to reach the nearest subway where she usually buys her train ticket all the way to Trinity High.

Machi knows that Doki-doki is a smart cat, that she can pry any food she can get a hold of amongst their junks if she really wishes to fill her stomach, so it's fine.

At about 9:45, Machi's already bought her train ticket, thankfully (she's running so late!) and now she's standing with the rest of the people inside the tube—either off to work, school just like her, seeing other students here—and she's not feeling well, which sucks. She can feel her head throbbing in pain again, is the sickish freaking thing, and she feels rather... nauseous, her visions haywire, and warm, her surroundings spinning before her once again. Inhaling deeply, she clings on to the nearest straps the tube offers and steadies herself as she lets the movement of the entire train sway her as it goes.

"Shit," she curses.

Machi's never had a problem with riding tubes all her teenager life but right now, all she wants it to get out of here and step out to her destination. The situation's just making her nausea worse.

On the third stop, Machi hurries out not caring if she's shoving bodies as she storms, just holding onto the straps of her bag and stuffing her hand in one of her skirt pockets for her phone. As she walks her way toward the school gates along the pavement she's on, she fires up her phone and composes a message for Gon, or Killua for the matter, asking them if they are to come home later (just so she can cook for them after an early class or something) and then she stuffs her phone right back again.

Girls in a navy blue skirt and coat with gold streaks uniform, bow-tie and laces a mixture of red and white are lurking around the school's premises when Machi sees them as she soldiers her way through freedom park, tall trees hovering over her and casting shadows above her. Machi is being eyed, that she just can tell even if she isn't acknowledging her surroundings at all. Last week, when Machi attended the Halloween party that Fargo High School held, some sort of rumor of her dating (or was asked out by) one of the hottest jocks from the said school had surfaced right away, and it didn't even last three days or so, it only took about a day for everyone at Trinity High to know.

Machi, as of now, is one of the most popular girls in her school because of it—because of her, dating Kento, and being buddies with Gon Freecss. It sure was surreal, Machi coming to school for the first time again on that Monday morning and girls rushing over to her, demanding for gossip—whether Kento or Gon really were either fit in person or handsome, or attractive, et cetera et cetera. Machi will probably have her month of fame—especially in this all-girls school of hers where most of the girls are interested with the players of Fargo soccer team (pointedly at Kento, Gon and Shalnark).

Surely, Machi did tell them a bit of a gossip—more so, half of the story—since she does love gossips too anyway, and boy did the girls squealed at the top of their lungs while hearing her talk about Kento and Gon. At some point, some were jealous, envious even, but they couldn't show it—they just wouldn't—because well, it was Machi Komachine we are talking about here. She just happened to play female Basketball at Trinity High, Volleyball and Track Field, so girls are either a) afraid of her b) intimidated by her or c) having a little bit too much of respect on her. So, they never dared to fight with Machi about anything at all, in fact, they call her big sis—or for those that she was highly respected by, Machi-sama and Machi-senpai.

Machi likes it, oh hell is she _smug_ about it. The respects and having the power to intimidate people. She somehow feels in control and it's like one of the coolest things ever.

As Machi reaches her homeroom, with her still clutching at her temples from time to time whenever they sting, she searches for her chair and desk and once she's found it, she literally flops down on it, slumping her bag on the floor. Neferpitou, her seat mate and school friend, leans towards her and questions, "Girl, something wrong?"

Machi grunts, nodding, "Yeah, just. A bit of headache. I feel sick."

"Uh-oh. Go see the school nurse then? I'll tell the nun if you want? It's just, you look extremely pale, nya~" Neferpitou says in one whoop, sounding a bit panicky and worried.

Machi looks up to smile at Pitou. "Uhm, no thanks, Pitou. I'll be okay. Thank you."

Neferpitou leans back down, nodding in understanding, although she still looks skeptical about it, because hey. Machi really does look pale. Her natural pink lips are as white as sheet today and the bags under her eyes are more visible than the other days she isn't wearing makeup. Her hair is a complete mess and her fingernails are color gray, almost purple, and those aren't usually like that. So, Neferpitou leans in again and this time, she holds Machi's hand. "Hey, seriously, Machi. Just go to the clinic—you look ill. Come on, I'll bring you."

Machi is about to protest, but then before she can do it, their teacher nun, Sister Haruka, is already trudging inside the room, stealing everyone's attention, the murmur and the buzzing of the whole class dissipating. So she and Neferpitou lean back against their chairs at that and face in front to pay attention to the beginning of their class.

Machi holds onto her head again just as the nun starts greeting them with an over too bright good morning, and even without warning, Machi finally collapses on her own, her head dropping on her desk, her hands falling to her sides, and her visions blackening.

With her voice sounding rather frantic and rushed, Neferpitou immediately calls on to the nun as she points at Machi and then with no more than a second or so, the two of them help each other to carry the weight of a lifeless-looking Machi to the clinic at the ground floor, huffing off breaths (for she's quite heavy) and telling the nurse to identify the cause of the faint. The two of them wait there inside the clinic until the results are given and another nun substitutes Sister Haruka just for the class to proceed.

Machi wakes up after a while, and when she does, she sees Neferpitou and Sister Haruka sitting on the benches by the wall, looking around and looking worried about something. Sitting upright, very slowly and carefully now, Machi suddenly squints against the brightness of the room—she isn't yet sure what or which or where the hell is she even—that slams her sights unexpectedly, to which she makes a disgruntled noise of, "Ow," before she's holding her head instinctively because it suddenly throbs like a bitch again, "shit."

Sister Haruka and Neferpitou both glance at her as fast as the wind and in a second, the two of them are right in front of her. "How's your head, Machi?" Neferpitou asks, worried etched across her face, "Does it still hurt?"

"Do you still feel nauseous, my child?" Asks Sister Haruka, her voice sounding concerned.

Machi puzzles, averting her gaze from Neferpitou to Sister Haruka. "Wait, wait. What's happening? Where am I?" She croaks.

"You're in the clinic," Neferpitou supplies for her, "I told you I should've taken you much earlier, now look what's happened. You fainted on your desk." Neferpitou rubs the pad of her thumb across Machi's cheek and from worried, she's suddenly looking fond and smiley.

"Oh," Machi breathes out. She still doesn't get what's happening right now.

"Neferpitou's right," Sister Haruka pipes up, "Now, if I were you I will say thanks to Neferpitou, Machi. If it wasn't for your friend, then you would've lost something that will someday mean the world to you."

Machi furrows her brows. "What?"

Minutely so, the nurse strides inside the room, some folder and pen in her hand, hanky and stethoscope in her pockets. "Oh, so she's awake then?" she asks brightly.

"Yes, she is," Neferpitou answers for their behalf.

"So, shall I tell her the news myself then or you guys have already?" The nurse asks, looking at Neferpitou and Sister Haruka with a grin.

"What news?" Machi asks curiously, sweats building up at the tip of her forehead, under her armpits and across her palms. Neferpitou and Sister Haruka look at her with a smile, fondness flooding across their features and body language alike, their faces leaning in much closer, indicating very clearly that something is up. "Uh, guys? What news?" Machi asks again, and this time she's coming off bewildered for her own sake.

Holding her each hand and squeezing gently at them in a rather synchronized motion, Sister Haruka glances at Neferpitou with a shrug, indicating for her to speak. Machi blinks at this weird yet suspicious act before her and just until she narrows her eyes and directs her attention towards Neferpitou, that Neferpitou finally retaliates by taking a deep breath and then, "Machi, you're pregnant."

Machi's heart crawls up her mouth. The air that's circulating within her body, suddenly trapped in her burning lungs, her muscles constricting against her skin and her words stuck at the tip of her throat. She can't execute anything. She can't speak. _She can't breathe._

"It's actually a miracle that the symptoms appeared earlier in their stages, young woman," the school nurse says, inching forward and patting Machi's head. "Congratulations. You're a mom."

And as Sister Haruka, Neferpitou and Nurse Zazan smiled at Machi on that moment, an hour ago from now, the last statement that's only run in circles in her mind all the while being that 'You're a mom'. Even now when she's only ten steps away from home, it's still haunting her this entire time.

So it is. Machi now, is a mom, and she still can't fathom it.

Weakly opening the door to the house, Machi is fast engulfed in an alarming group hug by Gon and Killua. Killua is back then, Machi notes, and he looks fine now, only a bit of gauze stuck around his head, arms and legs. That's a relief.

"Oh, Machi," Gon mumbles against Machi's neck as he and Killua pull her entirely inside the house, Killua shutting the door behind them all and resuming to nuzzle against her other side of the neck, opposite to Gon's side of the neck. "Are you alright? Did you take the news just well?"

"We're so worried, Machi," Killua adds, "Did you cry? Are you still nauseous? Please say something."

Machi sighs. "I'm fine, boys. Just fine."

Killua and Gon pull away, but they don't leave Machi. "We heard you collapsed, Machi," Gon points out, looking all nothing but worried, "Did your head hurt?"

Killua nods, biting his lower lip, "Yeah, the school contacted us and they said you collapsed in your homeroom and the nun and one of your classmates brought you to the clinic."

"So that's what you're all worried about then?" Machi asks, cocking an eyebrow. "Was that all that they told you both?"

Gon and Killua look at each other and Gon chews on his lower lip. "Well, no," Killua answers for the both of them, his voice small and shied, "that wasn't all."

Machi sighs again.

"So, you're a... mom now?" Gon asks after a moment of silence, squinting at his own overwhelming words.

Machi snorts, rolling her eyes. "So I was told," she says sardonically, walking past the two and coming towards the living room. She flops down on the couch and Killua and Gon do the same, inching towards her to cuddle some more.

"Are you okay then?" Killua asks just as he's settled between Machi's right side and armpit. "You're not alarmed about it or anything?"

Machi huffs. "Kil, I wasn't just alarmed, my whole world literally crumbled to the ground the moment the words slipped from Pitou's mouth. 'Machi, you're pregnant.' she said oh so dramatically, and then there I was, massive eyed and open-mouthed."

Killua winces. "Sorry..."

Machi shuts her eyes tight and sighs for the umpteenth time. "Not your fault, Kil. Maybe I just... needed some time to process this in. And... well, I have to tell my mom and Kento—"

"Right!" Gon suddenly exclaims, "Killua!"

"Hmm?" Killua mumbles sleepily, feeling rather cozy underneath Machi.

"Kento, Killua, _Kento_. We should beat his ass for impregnating our Machi!" Gon declares with conviction, looking determined, kneeling on the couch.

Killua snaps out of his sleepy state and looks over at Gon with a knowing pointed look. "You're right," he muses, nodding his head, "I knew he would be trouble. I _knew_ he wouldn't do something good."

Machi shakes her head furiously. "Wait, no," she protests, "You guys, don't do that. Please. Gon," she turns to Gon with a frown. "Don't, I'm begging."

"But, Machi!" Louis argues, "You're too young to get pregnant! He shouldn't have—"

" _Gon_ ," Machi says in a warning tone, "don't. Kento has nothing to do with it. I mean... the sex. We both loved it. So really, he has nothing to do with impregnating me. Well," Machi says, sighing, "a bit yeah, but then again, he wasn't aware that all throughout we were after all making a baby, so... leave it. Just leave it, boys."

Gon and Killua sink down and lean back against Machi's either side again, Gon pouting and Killua snuggling with her arm. "So, what are you going to do now? Your mother might freak out, you know," Killua mumbles.

"Killua's right," Gon chains, sighing sadly, "Also, she isn't aware that finally, you went on with a guy. She always thought you'll marry a girl one day."

"Marry?" Machi breathes out in puzzlement, the very word lingering in her lips, at the tip of her sweet rosy tongue, her senses suddenly realizing that right, if her mother ever finds out that she is in fact, pregnant to some guy that her mother never once met, she'll surely force her to marry him—whoever that is that's given her a baby—that's given her mom a granddaughter or a grandson.

"Yeah," Killua says, barely audible, "Mother dearest would surely force you to marry Kento, Machi—that bastard who's impregnated you."

Machi stares at the TV, blinking softly as she sinks in for the second time in a minute the fact that, yeah, her mother would surely do that.

"So?" Gon presses softly.

Just then, Machi finally answers, her voice sounding vulnerably small. "I don't know, guys, I don't really know."

In the kitchen at dinner time, Machi's cooked everyone French cuisine namely as Tartiflette—one that she learned out of watching too much YouTube under the tag 'How To's'. Killua, Gon and Machi eat quietly, their loud chews being the only sounds filling the room, although from time to time they casually talk and Machi asks how Killua is doing as of now—regarding his wounds as well as if he's to drink something to make the healing faster. Killua tells her that he was prescribed with some certain medication that Gon has to let him drink every eight hours until his wounds completely dry off and eventually conceal.

Halfway through their meal, some startling sound suddenly erupts from the front door all the way to the living room and it makes them all look ahead, over the kitchen doorway's direction. Killua looks over to Machi and she shrugs, mouthing, 'The hell's that?'. Killua returns the quizzical look her way. Gon stands up from his chair, saying, "I'll go check. Wait here."

Killua grabs his hand before he completely reaches the kitchen doorway, making him look back at him. "Be careful," Killua whispers, concerned written across his face, blue eyes glassy, lips pursed into a hard line.

Gon nods. Killua lets go.

Just as Gon's about to walk out the kitchen, an exhausted-looking and panting Kento pushes forward the doorway, bumping against Gon's chest. The two of them fall to the ground, Gon wincing in pain due to the rather strong impact and Kento just getting up to his feet and saying, sounding panicky and scared. "Machi! Are you all right, baby? Oh my god."

Gon and Killua watch as Kento goes rushing toward a startled Machi and holds her hand in his, rubbing them against his face. "K-Kento," She stammers, all shocked and disbelieving, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the news when I went to your school just now, baby, and as soon as Sister Haruka finished talking, I hurried all the way here!" Kento explains frantically, "You collapsed she said! Are you okay? How about our baby, is she fine?"

Machi blushes hard. "Uh... Kento, I..."

"Hey!" Gon shouts, trying to get Kento's attention to somewhat scold him and be mad to him and all. Kento doesn't budge though, all his attention just stuck to Machi and her hands and her face and her flat stomach and her eyes and her agape mouth and just her in this moment. Gon grits his teeth in anger, ferocious about the fact that he's being fully neglected by Kento. As Gon pushes up to his feet to grab Kento by the neck and headlock him, Killua stands up and stops him before he does something stupid. "Killua?" He quizzes, blinking at Killua, who is now wrapping his gauze-covered arms around him. "What are you doing? Don't you want me to teach this bastard a lesson for impregnating Machi?"

Killua shakes his head, and then he looks back at Kento and Machi by the table—they're looking at each other so fondly that Killua can't take it—for the last time and he looks at Gon straight in the eye, says, "Look at them, Gon," he whispers to him. Gon does look over to them and then he returns his gaze back to Killua. "Are you really willing to kick his ass when he's looking at Machi like that? That in too deep and affectionately?"

Gon looks back at Kento and Machi again and indeed he sees—the look that Kento is giving Machi; the look that Machi is returning to Kento; their hands in the other's; their wordless yet meaningful gaze towards each other—they're in love. And it's all real and genuine. Just like Gon to Killua and Killua to Gon. "Well," Gon breathes out, voice coming off a murmur, "I suppose, not..."

Killua sighs as he leans his head against Gon's shoulder, "Come on, Gon. Let's leave them be. They should sort out the matter themselves."

Gon, without another word, nods and just lets Killua pull him along with him and out the kitchen. Killua leans in and kisses Gon atop his head and Gon caves in, loosening up right away about the fact that Machi's facing this rather big of a deal all by herself (or with Kento, in this case) and not with her best friends that are him and Killua.

Machi and Kento take their time to sort out their very first problem as a couple, no shouting, no crying, just both normal and civilized teenagers facing a crisis and all.

At eleven in the evening, Kento is still in their house, refusing to go home and leave his pregnant girlfriend (he's insisted to sleep and stay over for the entire night). Killua and Gon have had a talk with him a little earlier on after he and Machi had theirs, and they once and for all decided that they'd let Kento take good care of Machi—as long as he's going to marry her and raise the child with her, they pushed—because he's said so himself that he and Machi will be visiting her family back in her hometown in Meteor City, to break the news to them as well as to tell them that he's wholeheartedly willing to be her husband even at a young age and is willing to take risks or consequences. Killua and Gon sure are impressed with that speech, of course (or was it, they're really just sure anyway that Kento wouldn't hurt Machi and that he'll make her happy) and just like that, they gave him their blessing as Machi's best friends ever and forevermore.

Such children.

A little later on, Killua and Gon sleep at ease—after they shower before going to bed—and Machi and Kento stay up late, smiling happily at each other and just talking about nothing and everything, lying next to each other in bed, cuddled up and at peace.

So maybe Machi is to deliver a child in such an early age, unexpectedly and unplanned, but at least the love of her life will raise it with her and that her best friends are always there for her. Always.

Things are still looking up.

**_2 months later_ **

Christmas day and New Years' Eve have passed, Gon and Killua came home to their hometowns—actually separated for the first time ever to each other—Gon going back to Whale Island to see Mito and Colt, then Killua just going to the other side of town to see his mother, Alluka, Kalluto and his two older brothers, Illumi and Milluki. They all celebrated the Holidays away from each other, even Machi, but at least they kept in touch using their cellphones, and watched fireworks explode up in sky, both the Freecss and Zoldyck families watching under the same skies.

Kento and Machi went to Machi's hometown, Meteor City, for the third time in New Years' Eve to greet the year 2010—at those times, the Komachines were already adjusting to the fact that Machi even ate a lot more than usual due to pregnancy and that she was to get married sooner rather than later with her boyfriend, Kento.

Today is the 19th of January and it's hella' cold, thick layers and layers of snow covering almost half of the houses, rooftops and front and backyards of the lots along the streets of Padokea, and it's just about time that Kento and Machi come home all the way from the Meteor, choosing the earliest of the mornings to drive downtown. The husbands have been aware of it for they've been texting back and forth about how their Holidays went, how Machi's pregnancy was going, how Kento was coping with her family, et cetera.

Killua and Gon are dressed in their uniform, all fine and ready to go to school, their marriage rings slipped on to their ring fingers and aren't longer stashed away for people not to see, when Machi pushes open the door to their home. Multiple barks of dog ring through the halls of the household and it makes Doki-doki's head snap up, her guards already building around her like a force field. Gon grins at that, already glancing over to Killua with a knowing look and bouncing up and down his seat. Killua grins back at him and without a fuss, they both rush out from the kitchen, abandoning their breakfast and hot chocolates, and go to where Machi is, who is carrying a fluffy dog.

"Machi!" Gon beams, lunging forward and immediately engulfing her in for a hug. "You're back! I missed you! I missed you!"

"Oh, Gon, I missed you more," Machi croons, also wrapping an arm around Gon, patting his back, her other arm still carrying the dog. By the time that Gon's feeling the pup licking enthusiastically on his chin, he then stifles laughter and pulls away from the hug, shrieking a little at the ticklish feeling. Machi giggles. "This is Hachi, by the way. He'll be living with us from now on."

"Hi, little guy," Gon coos.

Killua suddenly walks forward—after admiring his best friends hugging—and comes from behind Machi. He rests his chin over her shoulder and brushes it against the fabric of her cream-colored woolly jumper, just smiling fondly and sniffing in, tugging at the hem of her sweater and that's all. He just missed Machi a lot. "I missed you a lot, mother bear," Killua whispers to Machi.

Machi glances sideways to catch a little bit of Killua's face, although all she manages to see is his nose, long eyelash and left pale cheek. "I missed you a lot too, Kil."

By the time Kento comes inside the house, Gon is already playing with Hachi on the ground, ruffling the pup's fur and scratching its tummy to make it squirm and pant.

"Hey," Killua greets Kento with a smile, "How are things, bro? Is she being a diva? A naughty preggers?"

Kento chuckles as he drops their heavy bags full of their dirty clothes and random belongings or toiletries on the ground, taking Machi by the waist almost instantly as though it's already been an easy habit for quite some time now. "Well, yeah," Kento says, still smiling big, "She's a bit of a diva, sure, but it's all right. It's nice. She's awesome."

Killua looks over to Gon, who is now carrying Hachi in his arms, and Gon gives a thumbs up. "Brilliant," Killua says after some time, returning his attention back to Kento. "So uhm, have you guys eaten? We, uh, don't have anything as of the moment, see. Machi usually cooks for all of us," Killua says sheepishly.

Machi waves him off. "Oh, shush. It's okay, Kil. Kento and I pulled over at a diner earlier. I've expected this to happen after all, so."

Killua shrugs.

"Right," Gon says, standing up from the ground and letting Hachi wander around (he just hopes Doki-doki won't start a fight with him). Gon moves forward and reaches to touch Machi's small bump—is barely a bump—and says, "Killua and I have to go to school, so we'll see you two later, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay," Machi says, hooking arms with Kento, "And when you come back later, we'll open some presents."

"Presents," Gon repeats, nodding firmly, "right, okay."

At their spot by the tree, the big white bus drops Killua and Gon—all dressed in their uniform with massive woolly sweaters, mittens and beanies keeping them warm. As they walk along the pavement, they don't disentangle their entwined fingers and instead proceed to walk hand in hand, all the way to the school gates with proud smiles on their faces, sereneness flooding them, and until they get inside the school itself—where other students see them all loved up like this, together and not closeted anymore—and into their classroom where Shalnark, Hiro, Pokkle, Zushi and the others that know all about them already are.

_There's no hiding anymore._

In the middle of a lecture, the whole class start to catch up and talk about their own Holidays and such, what they received for Christmas, where they spent their New Years and what resolutions they made for themselves. In actuality, Gon bought Killua a brand new skateboard—with the whole collectible pairs of colorful trucks and pads of sand paper in case they fade—because that's always been his forte. He also chanced on some new sneakers for him, some new shirts and a limited edition china tea set he'd copped all the way from Whale Island. Gon saved up for this for _months_ and he thinks it's the best thing he's ever done.

He loves giving gifts, especially if it's for a person worth racking his brains for, just to come up with a special something. So it is. Those are the things Gon thought that his husband would appreciate and he's quite happy and contented with it.

Killua on the other hand, will give Gon a brand new fishpole, some new shirts and caps (because Killua is a sucker for Gon with his hair down, sue him), some new slippers and tanks—also later on when they return home (apparently, Machi reprimanded them of saving the giving of presents when she's come home with Kento, but well, it still didn't stop Killua from giving Gon one of his presents though, a green scarf, to which Gon returned by making him moan muffled by Gon's bare hand, the two of them sweaty and panting, rutting against each other against the bathroom door) (they both emerged from their room looking sex-hazed and pink-cheeked, earning them some strange looks from Machi). Also, Killua knows just how Gon loves fishing, and how he's been craving to have a go again after all this time they've been inseparable—the last time they (or Gon did, and Killua only ever watched) catch fish, was back in 2008, some time in fall.

On the cafeteria, Pokkle and Zushi hang around with Ponzu and Eliza, at their usual table, being the girls who are now dining with them ever since. Killua and Gon walk their way there, taking some seats next to each other beside Ponzu, who greets Killua by poking his cheek, just because she thinks he's very cuddly and cute. Gon, not so subtly now, rolls his eyes at that, pang of jealousy already coursing through his veins.

When Killua went back to school a few days after the accident, with the gauze still all over him, almost half the school were sympathetic—they all suddenly cared for him like the hypocrites they are, and started to show him some love, heck even _Retz_ and her peers that used to pick on Killua, make fun of him, insult him—and well, obviously, being one to endure all that on behalf of the love of his life, Gon surely was the second person to feel absolutely overwhelmed.

He had thought, _the nerve! The audacity!_ All the sudden they all want to be kind to the person they all acted like complete assholes to? Gon, personally, thinks none of them deserve Killua's awesomeness now. Not yet, at least.

Despite Gon feeling at ease at the mere idea, that his Killua is being treated nicely now unlike before, adored by their school mates this time, the selfish part of him still can't help but be...a bit cross about it, although for a completely different reason. He feels the bitterness over the fact that now, he isn't the _only one_ that's appreciating everything about his other half, but from now on, other people are too. Well, don't get Gon wrong—Killua has always been amazing! He's everything that Gon's always looked up to, even when they were younger. Not only that Killua's smart, but he's also awesome in a lot of things; his acads are at the top, his taste in fashion is just phenomenal, he's all sorts of cool! His taste in music is ace, he's graceful when he moves, and most of all, he's a very handsome guy. So naturally, people would be falling like dominoes for him, especially now that they're getting to know the true Killua Zoldyck and seeing what he's actually made of.

Then again, seeing people suddenly showing their affection to Killua, in front of Gon's face too, like pecking his cheek in greeting, and having the privilege to embrace him just because... it's making Gon uncomfortable on some instance, because he wants Killua for himself—he loved him first, appreciated him first, and well... he's just... he's truly being selfish right now, isn't he? He doesn't want Killua giving others his precious attention, is the thing. _And, god, Gon is honestly being ridiculous right now!_

Slipping his hand under the table, Gon grabs Killua's hand and pulls it and tucks it between his thighs. Killua looks up and smiles at him, mouths, 'Hi, love.'

Gon instantaneously lights up at that, smiling back at Killua, mouthing back, 'You're mine.' Killua nods in promise, blushing beautifully.

Just then, Shizuku joins their circle and as if she's Santa, every single one of them smiles and greets her. "Hey! It's been a while, Shizuku! How's your Holiday been?"

"Oh, great! Just great, let me tell you." She gesticulates by waving her hands around.

And so another round of chattering about The Holidays erupts, everyone engaging themselves to this kind of cozy and homey topic—about families, cousins, and relatives; hometowns, siblings and childhood banters.

As the never ending topic goes on, Killua leans in to level Gon's ear and he whispers, "You know, Gon, Pokkle here always wanted to join the soccer team. Since it's nearly graduation, why don't you ask him to join? I've seen him play and he's really good. He's fast on his feet."

Gon nods and smiles at Killua. And it's a sign of settlement; Gon will surely engage Pokkle into a one on one, soccer player to soccer player kind of talk later on after school. Gon likes Pokkle for his funny and lively aura, something he reminds him of his carefree side and it's enough to make him feel at ease being around Killua's group of friends. Same with Zushi. He's this too-nice-for-his-own-good kind of guy, this flowers-and-chocolates-over-cars-and-parties kind of lover, and Gon thinks Killua has perfect buddies. Don't get Gon wrong though, Shalnark, Pike, Phinks, Tenma and Kento are just as perfect as Pokkle and Zushi—and then there is Shizuku.

And of course, Machi. Killua and Gon surely pick the right friends.

As if on cue, Shalnark and their other soccer teammates join their table, pushing another set of table with chairs to add up to the circle. Shalnark nods at Killua and Gon, smiling big and giddy, and then they all converse in another the topic about Kento this time—about him being a father now, to which Shizuku and Ponzu light up to the choice of topic. They've always loved babies as it turned out, so...

Pokkle blushes when Ponzu nudges him purely on accident, making him tense up in his seat while she goes on about wanting to have at least three babies after getting married to the right one—Gon doesn't know if it's just him or that he's actually seen the hopeful facial expression across Ponzu's face when she looked down at her and Pokkle's interlocked fingers over the table.

_Well, well._

"Hi, guys!" Someone beams behind them all. They spin around to see who it is. "I see you're having a bit of a huddled chat without me, huh?"

"Hey, Hiro," Shizuku greets happily.

"How's your Holiday vacation been?" Zushi asks politely—apparently, he doesn't think Hiro is a douche bag no more (or maybe just a little).

"It was fantastic!" Hiro chirps, taking a seat next to Killua, pushing in between him and Eliza. Gon frowns at that, albeit subtly. "Oh, hey there, Kil," Hiro greets Killua with a bat of his eyelashes. And yeah, ever since he's confessed to him that night of the accident and ever since Killua's recovered, Hiro has started flirting scandalously with him—like, he's all over the place all the freaking time he's meeting Killua somewhere, or just anywhere really. Even in the washrooms—well, _especially in the washrooms_.

Killua leans his cheek on his palm, elbow propped over the table, eyes flicking to the side to cast Hiro a look. "Hey," he drawls, sounding lazy, a smirk playing on his lips. Gon knows Killua is just being a tease like this, given they're playing footsie under the table, their ankles practically tangled, but still, ugh. _Gon wants that signature sexy Killua smirk directed only at him._

Hearing that though, of course, Hiro swoons, and until he lets out some sort of sound that seems to be a groan... or a moan, that Gon retaliates. He just can't let this go on.

"What the hell, Hiro? Seriously, man. Back off," Gon guffaws at him, putting an arm around Killua's shoulder rather possessively, and pulling him in his arm, semi-out of Hiro's reach. Killua against him is snickering, cat-like and mischievous.

Hiro whimpers, running a hand across his face. "Sorry, alright? I can't help it!"

Shizuku, Ponzu and Eliza giggle from their seats, watching the commotion. Shalnark and the other boys snort. "Back off, Hiro," Tenma says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, seriously. Killua is fucking married to Gon, bro. He's tied with the guy—for his entire life, man. There's just no way Killua would go for you," Chains Pike with a sympathetic laugh. He doesn't mean the insult though, it's just that... it's the truth.

Hiro pouts, grumbling out words, shoulders sagging in defeat, "But Killua's just so hot, you guys. His hair, his stupid smirk, his slanted eyes, the color blue in them, and I—just... ugh."

Killua looks up to see Gon's reaction to this. Gon, despite his ears are flinching in mild jealousy at hearing all of that, resolves to just shrugging instead, smugly smiling and silently thinking that, _that's right, Killua's pathetically perfect and he belongs to me, all of him._ Killua's all his and not for other people to have. _What a life_ , Gon adds as an afterthought.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Killua asks Gon in a hushed tone after quite some time, when everybody isn't paying much attention to the both of them anymore—it's the kind of tone he uses that sounds like a promise, as if they're eloping for the first time again, his sort of sweet disposition that only he and Gon fully know about, memorize, and is used to always having in a daily kind of basis. At the own space, in their own home, in their own bedroom. Their sanctuary.

Gon nods, nuzzles his nose against Killua's milky skin, just right there at the crook of his neck and breathes him right in. As usual, he smells heavenly. "I am, Killua, as long as you are," he tells him softly, fondly and truthfully.

Killua smiles as he closes his eyes, humming softly near Gon's right ear, feeling some sort of warmth settling at the pit of his chest and feeling butterflies fly in the depths of his stomach. "I guess, I am too," he tells Gon, "because I'm so close like this with my Gonnie, at our school and just, it's a cool experience, you know? One of the best. Ever."

Gon squawks a little, and then he laughs. "That nickname again, Killua. I swear if I hear that again, I'm not going to give you your present later. Also," a pause. Gon nudges Killua as he smirks playfully at him, then mutters darkly, "no first time sex with you in our room before bed."

Killua stiffens from his spot, ears turning red, much like his cheeks that look so blooming, and then he looks up to scowl at Gon. "Idiot!" He swallows a lump, then he purses his lips as he mumbles belatedly, "…Not fair."

Gon laughs, ruffling Killua's silver locks. Killua catches his hand and he entwines their fingers together, their marriage rings looking all so shiny and solid in their ring fingers, flashing before them. The sight makes Gon sigh dreamily, looking down at them. He's so damn in love it's making him struggle to breathe.

Just then, minutely so Gon asks, not having the chance to think twice before letting the question slip out of his mouth that often has no filter. "Who will top between us though, Killua?"

Killua honest to god sputters at the question thrown, actually _blushes_ hard now. He squirms in his seat, making Gon bite his lip as he watches his reaction. "I-I don't know. C-can we just decide later?"

Gon nods, blushing too. "Right! Uh—yeah. Good idea, Killua."

Smiling again with his mind temporarily clearing off some filthy thoughts about what he's going to do to Gon under their blankets later at night, Killua leans in as he tips Gon's chin to make him face him; then he kisses Gon on the mouth, soft and wet. Gon returns it, easily, until he's starting to slip in his tongue inside Killua's mouth. They make out without a care in the world, considering they're still in their circle and that other people are seeing what they're doing. Killua and Gon don't pull away, Killua now looping his arms around Gon's neck, and Gon holding him close with his arms around his waist. It lasts for a few minutes, and it's only cut short when Hiro clears his throat, making them break apart, a little panting and mostly blushing.

"Oh god, you two," Shizuku groans, shaking her head, "How many times should I have to tell you off about getting a fucking room? Hmm?"

"Oh, leave them be, Murasaki," Shalnark pipes up, laughing.

"Nope, I agree with Shizuku. I don't like seeing them kissing in public too," Hiro says in a clipped tone, folding his arms against his chest and huffing.

Ponzu giggles, leaning against Pokkle's shoulder and admiring Killua and Gon from across her. "I have to agree with Shalnark, guys, sorry. I just think that they're really perfect. Killua and Gon kissing in public is ace."

"Yup, yup!" Eliza chirps, "I agree with her. Sorry, Shiz, Hiro."

Shizuku rolls her eyes when Gon's stuck his tongue out at her. After all this time, they're still goofy and teasing each other, apparently.

Just as everyone gets drawn to their own conversation with the others, underneath the table Gon feels Killua's fingers tightening their grip around his, making him smile.

And right on this moment, no one is around but them, nothing matters but them. No one's going to stop them from now on—until they graduate, until they're in college, until they're working, until they're raising their very own children together and until their hairs turn gray—no one. No one is going, to ever, ever, stop them from loving each other, from being happy with one another and from being committed and married to the other. Forever.

**_fin~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I would just like to thank everyone who's been reading and following this story of mine. I hope you enjoyed! 🙈💞 I really enjoyed writing this, and—god, just... thank you for all the support. All the lovely comments!! I l fucking love reading them so much!!!! You people MOTIVATE me. Thank you!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, my IG is @killunyan :3 love lots!!


End file.
